Solo eso
by Nadia op
Summary: Un gran descubrimiento cambia la vida de hermione, pues ella no es lo que parece... y que pasara si alguien se cruza en su camino en luna nueva... averigualo HG/DM, Epilogo //con un regalo extra, asi que comenten XD//
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando la volví a ver. Solo una silueta cerca de la entrada del bosque, quizás mirando hacia una misión en particular o solo deambulando con aire confundido, solo puedo asegurar que cada segundo que la veo me vuelvo a enamorar profundamente. _

* * *

Capitulo 1:

_**Diario:**_

_**Ya no se que pensar de mi, solo soy victima de la crueldad de los genes y de la discriminación del mundo, soy una hibrida que solo puede causar sufrimiento a los que de por si ya sufren…..**_

Hermione ¿ya estas lista? – el grito de mamá me saca de mis pensamientos y descubro que estoy nuevamente llorando.

Ya bajo mamá – le grito mientras trato de limpiarme el rostro para disimular lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos.

Guardo mi diario en mi bolso y bajo hacia donde se encuentra ella, pues hoy nos ibamos de compras, ya que tengo que cambiar un poco la forma de como luzco. Quizás no es por iniciativa mía, sino por los nuevos instintos que florecen en mí mientras siguen pasando los días y también por los cambios físicos que han ocurrido con mi cuerpo.

Ella me mira preocupada, también se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado y se siente culpable de todo, quizás no debería ya que no es su culpa que me haya adoptado cuando yo apenas era un bebe, ni mucho menos de mis orígenes, quizás si esta maldición no se haya desatado, hubiera sido más feliz.

¿Como estás hija?- me pregunta mientras trata de sonreírme, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, ya no.

Bien mamá, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien – le dije – creo que nos deberíamos ir.

Ella solo asintió y la tarde transcurrió de lo más deprisa. Mi madre se asombro del nuevo estilo que elegí para mi guardarropa, era sexy, sensual, pero no exagerado. Mi naturaleza llama esos instintos y yo solo tengo que seguirlos.

Subo a mi alcoba después de un largo día y me limito a dejar las bolsas cerca de mi armario y a ver el correo que había llegado.

_**Que pasa herm, porque no nos respondes. Nos tienes preocupados. Por favor envíanos alguna respuesta para saber que estas bien.**_

_**Harry**_

Vuelvo a sacar el diario y comienzo a escribir antes de responderle a harry. Él no se merece verme en este estado, ni tampoco Ron, pero es la única forma de protegerlos. También debo escribir a la tienda de emporios para conseguir los ingredientes de la poción que mantendrá a salvo a todos hasta luna nueva, única vez que verán mi apariencia nueva, pero que obviamente ocultare o sino ellos no la comprenderán.

_**Diario:**_

_Ya faltan seis días para luna nueva y estoy asustada. Será mi primera transformación y estaré ya en el colegio. Ya le escribí al director y esta de acuerdo a que vuelva, en realidad el valora la persona que soy a lo que me puedo convertir y tiene plena confianza en mi y en que sabré llevar la situación, espero también encontrar esa confianza en mi._

_También encontré un libro donde explica bien esta condición y los efectos que causa y lo peligroso que podría ser. Quizás ser media banshee y media bruja no será tan malo, pero si alguien por alguna razón se llega a enamorar de mí…. No quiero ni pensar que pasará…. Necesito encontrar el hechizo de atadura, pero me temo que solo se encuentra en esos lugares de magia negra. Tendré que arriesgarme, ya que es la única manera de volver a lo que era antes o solo me quedara aprender a controlar todo lo que ocurre._

_Quizás diario no se lo podré contar a nadie, pero este secreto me consume y poco a poco arrancara lo que me queda de humanidad. Quizás una amiga, alguien que sepa de cosas de otro mundo, espero poder encontrar a Luna preferiblemente mañana. Le mandare una lechuza yo se que puedo contar con ella y que me cubrirá, ella es la mejor…._

Aquí estoy ahora. Mirando mí diario y las lágrimas logran su objetivo de delatar mi sufrimiento. Porque la vida tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo, tan diferente es lo que yo pensaba y tan raro es lo que me entrega. Ahora con esta maldición solo podré deambular en el mundo para que la gente me vea y tenga temor de que alguien de su familia muera, o incluso el sujeto que me vio. Deambularé solitaria por la vida pues debo sufrir por un amor, por eso no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi, pues lo estaré involucrando con un destino cruel. Si llego a sufrir en un momento por ese sentimiento y no encuentro la salida antes de que me logre realizar el hechizo de atadura, me convertiré en una banshee pura.

Pero soy de una diferente especie podría decirse. Solo tengo una noche al mes para ser lo que mi naturaleza llama y podré amar y no me pasara nada si esa persona corresponde con la misma intensidad a mis sentimientos. Una ventaja ser media bruja. Pero si esa persona se burla de mi amor…. Mi corazón es más frágil, no se compara con el de una mujer normal, pues los sentimientos son mas profundo. Que haré si pasa lo primero, que haré si pasa lo segundo. Mi única salida es alejarme del mundo, y terminar mi educación hasta que encuentre la solución.

Mis facciones cambian, mi pelo, antes castaño y ahora negro, mi rostro pálido, mis labios rojos, mis ojos con cierta profundidad misteriosa y mi cuerpo transformado en algo deseado por los ambiciosos, pero sin dueño. Quizás necesito una opinión o me volveré loca con esto, con todo. Sigo siendo la misma, pero sin alegría ni sonrisas, me estoy transformando.

Me dirijo hacia mi escritorio y comienzo a escribirle inmediatamente a Luna, la necesito como amiga, necesito compañía, según el libro una banshee no puede soportar la soledad, pero es su único consuelo. Envió la carta, por lo menos ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer magia, y por supuesto he encontrado un hechizo de tele transportación de objetos increíble. Ahora solo espero la respuesta.

Plaf. Algo se escucha en el living de mi hogar y corro de inmediato a verificar que es. Ya son las 12 de la noche y mi visión comienza a cambiar, puede percibir mas cosas que la de una persona normal, y allí esta luna, quitándose el polvo y me saluda con una sonrisa y corre a abrazarme. Quizás a ella no le importe mi apariencia y solo le interese su amiga.

Hermy, me preocupaste – me dijo mientras seguía abrazándome – me hubieras dicho antes, todos están demasiado preocupados.

Lo se amiga, pero es algo que no puedo evitar – y por primera vez me mira, me observa detenidamente y analiza la situación. Por lo menos su rostro me indica que ya sabe lo que pasa.

Por favor quiero que me cuentes lo que paso – me comenta y yo le indico que vayamos a mi habitación.

Mientras cierro la puerta ella me mira preocupada, pero a la vez divertida. Quizás sabe mas cosas que yo.

Hermy, se lo que eres, pero no me explico como se rompió el hechizo de atadura. Mi padre me contó una historia de un mago muy famoso y una banshee, pero nunca encontraron evidencias si que es verdad esa historia, pero cuando te vi por primera vez supe lo que eras. Siempre has sido inteligente y muy suspicaz para tus cosas y eran las características principales de ese mago famoso, pero siempre pensé que faltaba algo. Ahora cuando te vi, encontré la respuesta, por fin ha salido la belleza de tu madre, no digo que antes no la tuvieras pero faltaba algo, porque déjame decirte que no todas las banshee son horrorosas, hay una especie muy bella que tiene características únicas, pero eso no quita que igual puedan predecir la muerte. Tienes que tener cuidado cuando te transformas pues si te descubren quizás puedas enamorarte de él y si no te corresponde te podrías convertir en una banshee por completo y serias condenada por ese amor, también podría ser que el se enamore de ti y tu no corresponderle y eso lo podría llevar hasta el suicidio.

¿Pero tú crees que alguien pueda saber que soy? –

No te preocupes, solo verán un nuevo cambio de look – me sonrió – solo pocos saben de la existencia de tu especie. Son poquísimos casos y nadie los ha investigado porque tienen miedo de encontrar su propia muerte.

Y tú no tienes miedo….

Creo que soy la única interesada en tu especie y sin ese tonto miedo. De verdad tengo un don de ver las cosas y saber de cosas que nadie más podría creer, quizás por eso siempre me llaman lunática – y rió mientras que en sus ojos mostraba una gran tristeza.

Para mí siempre serás luna, mi mejor amiga – y nuevamente nos abrazamos.

Ahora explicame si has recibido alguno maldición fuerte…- me interroga y yo me pongo a pensar en lo que paso y las imágenes llegan a mi mente con una rapidez sorprendente…

Fue en la batalla final, íbamos perdiendo y ya la esperanza se había ido con todas nuestras fuerzas. Quedábamos pocos y los mortifagos seguían hasta el final. De pronto paso algo muy raro, alguien comenzó a ayudarnos, pero nunca vimos su rostro. Harry estaba enfrentándose con Voldemort y Ron luchaba con fenrir y yo estaba agotada, entonces me lanzaron un hechizo de color dorado tan fuerte que pensé que iba a morir, luego el dolor ceso y los mortifagos comenzaron a correr, voldemort había muerto. Pero no supe mas porque caí desmayada y desperte dos días después. Y luego me mandaron a casa. Y eso es lo que recuerdo, pues luego que pasaron dos semanas que estaba en casa comencé a cambiar y mis padres me contaron que era y me entregaron una carta de mi madre.

Entonces ya sabemos que rompió el hechizo de atadura. Pero lo que debemos hacer es encontrar el libro. Yo te ayudaré en todo –

Gracias amiga. – no podía decir nada mas, un nudo en mi garganta apareció y mi parte humana quiso solo llorar y reír, por lo menos una débil sonrisa salio de mis labios.

Veo que por lo menos sigues siendo mas humana, pero se que eres fuerte.

Ahora lo que hay que hacer es escribirle a harry y ron para que no se preocupen más.

Y eso hicimos. Ella me ayudo y yo me sentía mas humana, un gran avance para detener la primera etapa. Por lo menos mi piel adquirió más color y no se notaba tanto ese "cambio de look". La soledad consume la vida y la vida muere a causa de la realidad, pero revive con la compañía y la amistad.

En la noche antes de ir a hogwarts, seguía asustada por lo que podía pasar. Luna conocía bastante de mi especie y eso me hacia sentir en parte segura, pero el miedo permanecía.

Hermy, ahora, aunque tu no lo quieras, atraerás a mas muchachos, pero si quieres tener algo con alguien debes estar segura que será sin amor o que el muchacho de verdad te ame para dar otro paso mas. Tus instintos serán el de atraer y no lo podrás evitar y a veces de veras saciar… bueno tu sabes….

Yo solo reí. Ahora podía reír y eso me hacia sentir mejor.

Haré lo que tú me digas -

_Esperemos que todo salga bien mañana. _

* * *

_Hola a todos..._

_una nueva historia y un nuevo momento para volver a crear misterio-...Espero sus RR para ver si continuar o solo dejar pasar.._

_besos _

_ Nadia  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Volviendo a empezar

Ya estamos en el tren. Llegamos temprano para que no nos viera nadie y también para evitar el sol que estaba muy fuerte y con mi nuevo tipo de piel, eso me hace mucho daño.

Luna esta a mi lado ahora. Después de corroborar que todo estaba bien cerrado me indico que ya me podía sacar la capucha. Y ahí estaba mi nueva yo, quizás no con mi piel tan pálida como en el principio, pero seguía con ese color que no me hacia parecerme a mi.

Antes de que saliéramos de casa para venir al tren, recibí una lechuza de parte del director de la escuela. Quería conversar conmigo antes de que comenzara el banquete porque ya sabe que se aproxima la luna nueva y eso hace que sea un poco más peligrosa para los demás. Quizás mi especie no se especialice tanto en pronosticar la muerte, pero sufrir por amor es una de las virtudes que condenan mi existencia. Quizás tiene miedo que pase pues sabe las consecuencias, pero igual quiere prevenir cualquier daño.

Con luna hemos descubierto que la poción tiene efecto que contrarrestan algunos síntomas y por eso mi aspecto mas original, que el procedente de mi madre, pero también ella a sido fundamental para esto.

Hermy ya es hora...- me giro a verla y ella me sonríe.

Es hora de beber la poción, lo malo de la acción de esta es que hace que el cuerpo duela de una manera insoportable, pero es por un bien común, como dice luna, me protege mis instintos y mis armas y protege a los demás. Lo bueno es que después de una semana de tomarla diariamente podré tomarla 1 vez por semana.

Si B le responde mientras la bebo.

_Es algo insoportable._

Luna me ha visto sufrir y siento que ella recibe el mismo daño emocional y físico que yo. Una conexión de verdad tenebrosa, pero a la vez aliviadora.

Llegamos a hogwarts y yo apenas puedo caminar. Esperamos a que todos bajen para nuevamente estar en el anonimato con mi capucha y mi amiga a mi lado. Tomamos uno de los carruajes y por primera vez aprecio a las criaturas que tiran de ellos.

Ahora los podrás ver B luna siempre me saca de mis pensamientos B pero lo mas sensacional es que tendrás una conexión única para comunicarte con ellos. Una de las valiosas cualidades de ser una media banshee.

En serio B

Si, pero todavía no se desarrolla por completo esa habilidad.

A que te refieres con Ano se desarrolla -

Lo que sucede es que tus instintos van a ir apareciendo con el paso de los dias como te explique, pero ahora que usas la poción esto tardara más aunque aparecerá. Solo prevenimos lo que pueda pasar.

Hay algunas cosas que son extraordinaria Luna - le respondí - no se que haría yo sin ti.

Quien sabe - solo me respondió y nos pusimos a reír.

El carruaje se puso en marcha. Mientras Luna observaba el paisaje de forma pensativa, yo me entretenía jugando con mi visión . Ahora la podía adecuar al espacio y el lugar, lo que me fascinaba y me intrigaba.

Llegamos al castillo y la luna brillaba de manera misteriosa como si algo podria pasar. Nos bajamos lentamente pues ya no habia nadie que nos apuraba y luna me sonríe antes de irse al gran comedor y yo directo a la oficina del director.

La gárgola me esperaba impetuosa y sin motivo alguno murmure Aluna nueva y la gárgola revivió dandome paso a la oficina. Golpie tres veces y con la respuesta Aadelante entre.

Buenas noches señor - lo salude. Dumbledore me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa y eso me relajo un poco.

Buenas noche señorita Granger - me respondió - veo que supiste de inmediato la contraseña, pero era natural conocer cosas que solo a nosotros nos vinculan.

Bueno ahora le quería comunicar que ha sido nombrada premio anual y que se otorgara una habitación y que por supuesto seguirá con sus obligaciones de prefecta.-

Pero señor usted sabe lo que pueda pasar si yo... -

Confío plenamente en usted y desde luego estará el segundo premio anual para ayudarla - solo le sonreí. Todavía confiaba en mí.

Pero le tengo una misión especial a usted. Necesito que cuide a un estudiante que vivirá desde ahora al lado de su habitación por motivos de seguridad, yo se que usted es la única que lo podrá ayudar -

pero señor ... yo no ...

No necesita cuidado las 24 horas del día, sino que lo proteja de cualquier intento de maltrato que podría recibir de su casa y por supuesto él no debe saberlo, es un poco Aorgulloso para sus cosas - y percibí un brillo especial en los ojos de dumbledore, este señor sabe lo que hace.

Esta bien señor -

Y una ultima cosa mas señorita Granger - me detuvo antes de que me pusiera de pie - no quiero que se aleje de sus amigos, yo se por lo que esta pasando y lo último que necesita es alejarse de las personas que quiere. Con eso no le digo que les cuente sus secretos, pero si que los incluya en su vida como siempre había hecho.

Gracias señor por permitirme estar aquí, de verdad - y dicho esto comence a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla escuche nuevamente la voz del anciano director.

Se ve como un cambio de look y le queda muy bien -

Sonreí para mi misma.

Luego salí de la oficina para ir a mi habitación. Por lo menos por hoy no quería ver a nadie pues después del dolor de la poción todavía me encuentro débil.

Los pasillos seguían como los recordaba. Ahora están desiertos ante una nueva persona, pero mañana estarán como siempre. Sigo caminando y para llegar a mi habitación tengo que pasar frente las puerta del gran comedor, que en estos momentos están cerradas por el banquete de bienvenida.

Escucho los murmullos alegres, las risas de felicidad y por supuesto tenedores y cuchillos haciendo su trabajo. Una pena que no quiera compartir ahora, pero ya habrán otros banquetes que disfrutar.

Llego a mi habitación y murmuro la contraseña Anuevo ciclo, quizás dumbledore quería hacerme sentir cómoda o lo hallo divertido para la ocasión, pero resulta gracioso y no molesto. Así que ingreso y veo la gran sala de estar y la chimenea con su fuego danzante y la puerta de mi habitación donde quiero descansar. Pero antes de llegar a la mía, noto una segunda puerta que debe ser de esa persona a la cual debo defender.

No creo que necesite mucha protección - me digo a mi misma

Y abro la puerta para entrar a mi habitación. Ni siquiera la reviso pues el sueño me esta ganando y mañana es un nuevo día para enfrentar a esas personas que he estado evitando, quizás se lleven grandes sorpresas o me las den a mi, ahora solo se que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Escucho ruidos, pasos en realidad. Mis ojos siguen cerrados y de verdad que no tengo ningún interés en abrirlos y de repente...

Hermy despierta... - era luna. De verdad que disfruta despertandome temprano y cuando digo temprano son las 5 de la madrugada.

No mas rato - le digo, pero conociendola me quitara las mantas y me gritara de nuevo para que me levante.

Bingo lo ha hecho.

Ya pues hermy, levantate que quiero mostrarte algo. -

Y con mis mas grandes intentos de abrir los ojos veo algo brillante, quizas una insignia.

Te hicieron prefecta - le dije mientras me sentaba y la abrazaba para felicitarla.

Siiiiiiiiiii -

wuau es genial, por fin reconocen tus cualidades y por supuesto te respetaran mas - ella solo me sonreía estaba tan feliz.

Y tu premio anual, dumbledore en el banquete menciono a los dos premios anuales. Uno es harry y la otra tú... -

harry... ahora no tendré más remedio que ir a felicitarlo y yo que quería pasar desapercibida hoy -

Lo dudo amiga pues como estas ahora es difícil - y se ríe de mi. Que mala.

Y los viste a ellos, como están? -

lo vi pero no les hable, pero se ven bien sobretodo harry - y una mirada soñadora se presento en el rostro de mi querida amiga.

_Cupido acertó a la primera parece..._

y que mas dijo dumbledore -

no nada mas - y se levanto de mi cama - estas lista para conquistar al mundo

claro (o.0)- le respondí y me fui a bañar y alistarme mientras luna se encargaba de inspeccionar mi habitación. Otra vez en casa.

Salí vestida y lista, pero había un pequeño problema.

Luna, )como esta el clima? - la misma pregunta todas las mañana, por lo menos gracias a la poción puedo tolerar mas los rayos de sol.

Nublado - y con eso mi día acaba de empezar.

Antes que se me olvide te tengo que contar lo que me dijo Dumbledore - y le relate todo lo que me había dicho y mi supuesta misión.

)Y ya lo viste? -

No todavía y de verdad espero no encontrarmelo, porque no me interesa ser niñera de nadie -

Es verdad...pero no te queda de otra.- me respondió y tenia razón.

Ya veremos luego, )que hora es? -

6:20 -

)vamos al lago? - ella asintió y salimos de la habitación.

Todo estaba desierto y solo las paredes nos podían observar caminar hacia los grandes terrenos del castillo. Llegamos a un árbol cerca del lago a observar el radiante paisaje y la tranquilidad que transmitía. Las nubes cubrían todo el cielo y es algo que me alegra, pero que a la vez me entristece, pues no se cuando volveré a sentarme aquí mientras que los rayos del sol rocen mi piel sin hacerme daño.

El tiempo pasa y uno no se da cuenta cuando y donde se va a detener para hacer algo. Por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es ir a desayunar con mi amiga y saludar por fin a mis amigos.

Nos levantamos del suelo y caminamos hacia las puertas del castillo donde varios estudiantes madrugadores estaban caminando hacia el gran comedor. No notaban mi presencia ni la de luna y eso es un gran alivio pues no me interesa dar explicaciones a personas que no me interesan.

Llego a la mesa gryffindor y me despido de Luna que va a desayunar a la suya. Me siento y me dispongo a servirme un poco de cereal y jugo. Al parecer todos me miraban, pero yo hacia que estaba sola en el planeta. Por lo menos había una ventaja que era que no me reconocían todavía y eso era bueno, porque nadie se acercaba a preguntarme nada. Quizás el frío que siempre me acompaña cuando no quiero a nadie cerca, y al cual luna ya se acostumbro, los alejaba. Un punto mas para mí.

Escucho sus voces. Están alegres pero algo preocupadas, me giro disimuladamente para que no me noten todavía y ahí están en la puerta, buscandome con la mirada, lo 

puedo sentir, quizás es una cualidad mas sentir las cosas que me involucran como menciono dumbledore, y veo la decepción en sus rostros. Ni siquiera notan a esta nueva estudiante de pelo negro y liso, rostro pálido y labios rojos. Ya es hora del reencuentro.

Me levanto de mi asiento y algunas miradas me siguen a pesar de todo el frío que puedo hacer sentir. Y me dirijo donde están mis amigos, estaban tan cerca de mi y no notaron mi presencia.

No se donde puede estar, fui en cuanto me desperté a su habitación de premio anual y ya se había marchado. Nadie la ha visto - decía harry mientras yo reprimía el frío para seguir escuchando.

Ginny estaba escuchando, pero no decía nada. Tenia la cabeza gacha y la mirada posada en los cereales que comía. )que le pasará?

Si la encontraremos, aunque no quiera igual la tendremos que ver en la primera clase y sabes que ella se tira al lago antes de perderse una clase.- dijo ron mientras le sacaba una sonrisa a harry.

Tan drástica crees que soy Ronald Weasley - dije de sorpresa.

Y mis dos amigos se giraron a verme. Bueno los dos estaban tan sorprendido que ni siquiera lograron articular palabra.

Creo que un hola me conformo...- les dije y creo que ahí despertaron del trance de la primera impresión.

)Hermione eres tu? - Habló Ron primero mientras que harry me veia de pies a cabeza.

Claro que soy yo, quien mas iba a ser - le respondí.

)Estas segura? - ahora fue harry el que hablo.

Si van a seguir haciendo preguntas de ese tipo mejor me voy con luna que ahora viene para acá -

no, es que herm tienes que entender que es raro verte así -

)como así? - O.o

Así pues, tan cambiada... ahora tu pelo es negro, tu físico, todo lo cambiaste... quizás lo único que reconozcamos son el color tus ojos y dejame decirte que están más oscuros que los que recuerdo...- dijo harry

Que, )no les gusta? - les dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

Ahora te ves realmente bien, pero antes igual eras linda a tu manera... pero es raro verte así, tan anti-hermy - dijo harry mientras yo tragaba saliva.

Es que en el verano cambie mucho que no me di ni cuenta...- les respondí. Sabia que ellos iban a encontrar algo extraño, ya que esto, como dijo harry, es ta anti-yo, que era de esperar una reacción así.

Miro a Ginny buscando algún contacto, pues estos amigos que tengo todavía me miran con la boca abierta, pero ella solo me sonríe a medias y nuevamente mis instintos actúan y me muestran un poco de sufrimiento en su alma, que no me vincula a mi, pero que ella me quiere comunicar, pero no sabe como. Tendré que hablar con ella.

Hola chicos - saluda luna mientras los dos por fin me quitan las miradas.

Hola luna - dijeron unísono, aunque ginny seguía callada.

Luna, )nos vamos? - le pregunte de repente porque mi querida amiga estaba delatandose un poco.

Si, si, vayámonos a clases, )vienes ginny?. - ella solo asintió y nos acompaño.

Creo que luna me lee la mente a veces o también noto como esta ginny, pues faltan veinte minutos para que comiencen las clases, tiempo suficiente para preguntarle que le pasa y saber si le podemos ayudar en algo. Así que nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza que hay en unas de las salidas del castillo y nos sentamos. Ella también supo que es lo que tramábamos así que no puso resistencia.

)que pasa? - le pregunte.

Ella solo me miro unos segundos y luego solo comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba. Luna trataba de consolarla dandole palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza. Después de algunos minutos de pequeños sollozos la pequeña pelirroja levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

Es que tengo novio - susurro mientras limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas profugas de su rostro.

Pero ginny eso es muy bueno - declaro luna - no creo que debería llorar por eso.

Pero es que ustedes no entienden, el quiere mantener en secreto nuestra relación y yo no quiero...

Pero porque no le dices - le dije mientras acariciaba su cabellera

Es que no quiero perderlo y si le digo quizás se enoje..., de verdad que no se que hacer - y nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a baña su rostro.

Tranquila amiga - le dije - quizás el no sea la persona mas adecuada para ti si no quiere mostrar sus sentimientos por ti ante otros o quizás no esta preparado, la única manera de saber es preguntandole.

Si, tienes razón...-

Pero yo se que también estas un poco sentida conmigo, )no es así? - ahora si que ginny me miro sorprendida. A veces es mejor decir las cosas ahora que luego reprocharme a mi misma por no decirlas.

Si - me confirmo. Luna y yo nos miramos, al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar y menos la circunstancias para hablarle de algunas cosas en particular, así que mejor dejarlo para después.

Es que nunca supe que paso contigo y me preocupaste, te extrañe y te necesitaba como amiga, así que a medida que pasaban los días tenia resentimiento porque nunca me contaste nada...-

Entendible, pero es por varias cosas que no di noticias hasta que luna llego y me ayudo bastante, también te contare a ti en su debido momento y por supuesto el porque del cambio ... porque veo que no paso desapercebido para nadie - y reí por lo bajo y ellas rieron conmigo.

El timbre sonó y dio por terminada nuestra conversación ya que teníamos que ir a clases.

Yo me marche sin antes despedirme. Ellas tenían su primera clase juntas y yo pues una agradable clase de transformaciones donde todos siguieran mirando y me incomodare mas, pero que se puede hacer. Por lo menos tenemos una mini reunión en mi cuarto en la noche para recuperar viejos tiempos, espero que mi Aprotegido no moleste.

Llego a clases justo cuando la profesora Mcgonagall entra al salón. Nuevamente recurro al frío y parece tener resultado y me voy a sentar con Ron y Harry que están en la primera fila, les digo un rápido hola y luego escucho con atención a la profesora.

Bueno alumnos, este es su ultimo año así que vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo pues se acercan sus Extasis, pero ustedes ya deben saber todas las responsabilidades que tienen este año así que comenzaremos con materia de inmediato.

La clase paso rápida y sin ningún reclamo y escandalo por parte de nadie. A veces falta Neville con sus accidentes para halla un poco de risas. Levanto la vista y ya no hay 

nadie en la sala, solo un frío aparte del mio que anda deambulando por aquí pero sin dueño aparente, pero a la vez lo encuentro calido, es raro.

Mis amigos me dejaron, quizas ya se olvidaron que eramos tres o solo los ahuyento con mi frío ser.

Y salgo del salón.

...

El día continuo sin altercados, sin contar que el queridisimo profesor Snape no me reconoció y pensando que era alumna nueva me concedió puntos por primera vez.

A10 puntos a la señorita por su excelente definición.

Nadie le dijo quien era aunque dudo mucho que lo supieran, ademas que creo que me he alejado sola.

Harry y Ron ya ni me hablan, están demasiado distantes y me observan como si yo fuera una completa desconocida, pensé que lo entenderían pero es poco tiempo para entender y aceptar, solo un día aunque creo que no lo harán.

Así que ya sin clases y aprovechando la hora de la cena (no tengo hambre) estoy en la biblioteca buscando información sobre el hechizo de atadura. Mañana ya sera mi primara transformación y estoy un poco nerviosa, pero sin miedo a lo inevitable.

Con luna ya habíamos planeado que hacer cuando pase, pero ahora que se de los Thresthal me vaya con ellos para conocerlos mas.

Hermy te estaba buscando - Era luna. Se veía contenta así que la salude con una sonrisa - )y has encontrado algo?

Nada - le respondí. Es sorprendente la conexión que tenemos para saber lo que hace, piensa y siente cada una.

No importa, mañana te ayudare, pero ahora tenemos que irnos ya que tienes que...- miro hacia ambos lados buscando intrusos en la conversación - tu sabes...

_Si, hora de la poción. Por lo menos desde mañana la podre tomar una vez por semana._

Salimos de la biblioteca.

)Y como estuvo el día? -

Algo raro y solitario; pues Snapy me dio puntos, quizás no supo quien era y harry y ron han estado alejados y solo es el primer día, imaginate lo que pueda pasar después...

Tienes que entenderlos, ademas ese frío que anda contigo no es muy ameno para la gente y creo que menos para ellos que siempre han recibido calidez contigo.-

Si tienes razon, me siento tan rara por no tener todas las respuestas de lo que me esta pasando...-

Tranquila, solo tienes que tener paciencia...-

_Eso espero_

--

Hola a todos ... gracias al RR que me llego... lo tendre en cuenta.

si quieren saber que pasa deberan dejar mas RR pues es el oxigeno para un autor de fics (pido prestado la frase pues es verdad)

y espero verlos en el capi 3

nus vemos

Nadia


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Luna nueva**_

Mientras salíamos de la biblioteca me ponía al corriente de las cosas que han murmurado los estudiantes de hogwarts de mi, yo por mi parte me entretenía pues hay tantas cosas que la gente puede llegar a hacer por ser el primero en la noticia que da hasta miedo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y preparamos todos para el momento mas doloroso del día. Por lo menos desde ahora solo la tendría que tomas una vez a la semana,pero eso no era lo que me tenia mas preocupada, sino que mañana seria la primera vez que tendría que transformarme en lo que soy realmente y me da bastante miedo.

Bueno miedo no es la palabra técnica para expresar todo lo que siento, pero si se aproxima bastante.

Luna coge todo los ingredientes necesarios para prepararla. Es lo mas sencillo, pues solo es juntar mezclas hechas previamente pues si se mantienen ya en la solución final, podría producir algunos efectos secundarios mas notorios. Cuando termina me la pasa con una mueca en la cara, sabe lo que se aproxima y sufre conmigo antes incluso de probarla.

_1,2,3…listo ingerida y circulando por mi organismo mientras siento los dolores mas y mas fuertes en mi organismo._

Pasa los minutos y por fin puedo sentarme en el sofá de mi habitación y luna me acompaña. Ya no me pregunta como me siento y o si estoy mejor, pues lo siente y lo aguanta conmigo. Nunca pensé que ella seria una amiga tan excepcional.

Herm creo que deberíamos ir a recorrer un pocos los terrenos para que cuando llegue el momento mañana no te vea nadie.- me dice.

Yo la observo y asiento con la cabeza. Ni para hablar tengo muchas fuerzas así que me levanto despacio y caminamos hacia la salida. Igual no podíamos demorarnos demasiado pues mas tarde vendría ginny por su explicaciones y de verdad no quiero que se sienta alejada o rechazada por mi condición, dumbledore me dijo: no te alejes de tus amigos, y pienso cumplirlo por ella, por mi, y por mi promesa en si.

El viento corre fuerte por los terrenos, el cielo cubierto de nubes y yo solo aspirando el aire que choca contra mi rostro mientras luna me coge el brazo para caminar mejor. En los terrenos no hay casi nadie ai que despacio caminamos hacia los limites del bosque para inspeccionar el lugar. El bosque trasmitía una tranquilidad total, ya el miedo a lo desconocido que alguna vez senti antes de entrar a desaparecido y con una sonrisita traviesa ingreso en sus espesuras junto con mi amiga.

Recorrimos todo lo que pudimos en un mínimo de tiempo y encontramos que el mejor lugar seria el sector norte del bosque pues ahí se encontraban la manada de thestral y por lo menos no me sentiría tan sola y que ademas era la zona mas oscura por la espesura tan densa que se encontraba en ese sector, seria facil y divertido, por lo menos con esa parte.

Volvimos a la habitación y allí nos esperaba ginny con una sonrisa triste mientras que jugaba con sus manos.

Hola chicas – nos dijo.

Nosotras nos acercamos y nos sentamos a su lado y la abrace. Hay veces que las palabras son un estorbo mas que una ayuda en estas situaciones, y decirle algo para consolarla lo único que conseguiría es que la lagrimas que ella reprimía solo salieran mas incontrolables.

¿Quieres contarnos?- le pregunte mientras le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla.

Es que le dije lo que opinaba acerca del silencio en nuestra relación, pero lo único que conseguí es que se enojara conmigo, ahora no quiere hablarme y me sentó horrible.- ya estaba con un llanto incontrolado.

Ya tranquila mi ninia – le dije – ya veras como el solito se arrepiente por la forma en que te trata.

Pero, pero…-

Nada de peros, tu tienes que hacerte respetar y si sigues arrastrándote por él no lo vas a conseguir, asi que por favor ahora tienes que ser fuerte – le aconsejo luna.

Gracias amigas…-

No agradezcas, sabes que nosotras siempre estaremos para apoyarte en lo que sea – le dije mientras usaba mi sonrisa, pero como ella no esta acostumbrada así que sentí como un escalofrío recorría por su columna.

Bueno creo que es tiempo de contarte que es lo que me sucedió este verano para que entiendas a mi nuevo yo…. -

Y así le conté toda la historia, desde mis orígenes hasta la poción, el hechizo y mi primera luna nueva de mañana. Ella escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que decía, un poco asustada, pero sabia que comprendería todo lo que me ocurría. Luna también la observaba y al parecer opinaba lo mismo que yo.

Y eso es todo lo que me a ocurrido. – ella simplemente me abrazo con fuerza. Sentí como me transmitía su apoyo y comprensión con ese siempre abrazo y me sentí feliz, mi parte humana va ganando esta lucha interna.

Había escuchado algo una vez, en las historias que mi madre me contaba para dormir, pero nunca creí que fueran verdad… es increíble.. pero que puedes hacer, tengo entendido que tienes ciertas habilidades..- pregunto ginny

Claro, pero con la poción que luna me da todos los días (pronto sera una vez por semana) tardan los efectos negativos de parte banshee, pero también hace que se retarde un poco en aparecer mi habilidades positivas, por decirlo de alguna manera… ahora tengo una visión asombrosa, la habilidad para sentir si alguien tiene algún pensamiento emocional conmigo, un frío que me persigue por si no quiero que nadie se acerque y otras habilidades que aun faltan por salir pero te darás cuenta…-

Vaya… es impresionante – me dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba admiración.

Pero como te conté, no todo es fantástico y por eso debo buscar ese hechizo de atadura para solucionar todo, aunque no se que secuelas puedan quedar – concluí mientras bajaba la mirada. Una pena inundo mi ser y con una mano me aferre el pecho por el dolor que eso causaba.

Las chicas me miraron preocupada, pero con un gesto con la mano les hice entender que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan.

Estas cosas son normales para mi desde ahora, así que no se preocupen – ellas solo asintieron.

Hermy… ¿y cuando seria luna nueva? – me pregunto mientras yo me levantaba a buscar un vaso de agua.

Mañana – le susurre.

Un fuerte portazo nos asusto, bueno a mi no, pero las demás saltaron de la impresión. Al parecer mi protegido habia llegado a su habitación y no se encontraba del mejor humor.

¿Que fue eso?- pregunto ginny de repente mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

Es que el profesor dumbledore me a encargado vigilar a un estudiante para que no le hagan daño y sobre todo que no se metan en problemas – le respondí.

Así que tienes que cuidar a malfoy…- menciono con un gesto de asco…

Luna y yo le gritamos al mismo tiempo: QUE!!

Y ginny nos miro raro a las dos con cara de : como que no sabían…!!

Así que tengo que cuidar al pequeño malfoy, nunca lo hubiera pensado –dije con una sonrisa. Aunque luna también rió, pero a ginny le causo otro escalofrío y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y así estuvimos hablando de diversas cosas durante toda la noche, haciendo que recordara los momentos en que yo solo era yo y no una híbrida condenada, que emoción. Jijiji.

El único problema es que teníamos clases temprano, pero al no dormir nada era algo difícil mantenerse despierta, aunque no había problema para mí, pues me estaba adaptando más a la noche que al día, pero para mis amigas era algo mas complicado y parecían sonámbulas cuando salimos de mi habitación para desayunar. Ni siquiera la ducha fría las puso alerta. Al parecer las clases van a resultar una siesta de emergencia.

Me dirigí a clases después de despedirme de las chicas en las puertas del gran comedor. Estaba nerviosa pues hoy seria la noche, mi primera noche como banshee y no sabia que podía esperar de mí y eso me asustaba.

Mientras estabamos en la mesa desayunando me llego un mensaje del director consultandome si ya tenia preparado todo y solo le asentí con la cabeza cuando lo mire mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Él solo me sonrio y siguio conversando con los demas colegas.

Ahora tengo defensa contra las artes oscuras con el nuevo profesor que no tenia idea quien era, pero igual no esperaba nada nuevo en esa asignatura. ¿Habia mencionado que al ser media banshee tengo mis propias armas de combate y conocimientos unicos sobre defensa y lucha?, bueno ahora lo digo.

Entro a clases. Harry y Ron están en la primera fila conversando animadamente sin notar mi presencia. Bueno, igual el frío y mis habilidades me permiten pasar un poco desapercibida ante los ojos de personas que no quiero que me noten por el simple hecho de que se que huirán de mi tarde o temprano.

Me siento dos asiento atrás de ellos y ni se inmutan, eso es perfecto, aunque eso hará que me siente sola toda la hora,una lástima.

Saco mi libro y lo abro en el primer capitulo para enterarme de que va la primera clase mientras llega el profesor y noto como alguien se sienta a mi lado, pero no por el sonido de la silla o de los pasos, sino por un frío parecido al mio que me embarga y me atrae. Miro disimuladamente hacia el asiento junto al mio y me encuentro con un chico de pelo rubio platino largo hasta los hombros, una mirada oscura y una piel tan pálida que le haría competencia a la mía. Era malfoy.

Él no se inmuta, al parecer, de que yo lo observe detenidamente, el me ignora y eso es algo raro para mi. Ahora sin disimulo lo miro fijamente con ojos extrañados. Esta 

diferente, bueno diferente no es el termino para el cambio de 180 grados que tuvo. No sabria explicar con detalles pero lo puedo sentir.

Buenos dias clase – esta vez el sonido de otra voz me sobresalto y volvi a mirar hacia delante. – mi nombre es Jean Varley y sere su nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Bueno para explicar porque estoy aquí dejenme decirles que…..

Pero ya la voz del profesor se habia extinguido para mi y otra vez me fijaba en mi compañero de asiento. Habia algo raro, sinietro, agradable a la vez que no podia dejar de observarlo, pero un dolor en mi pecho me advierte que es peligroso y que tengo que salir de ahí cuanto antes…

Así que me deslice en silencio entre los pupitres sin ser notada y me sali de la clase rapidamente para correr hacia los pasillos de camino a los terrenos. Pero como la suerte no me acompañaba, me encontre con un sol brillante que de inmediato me daño la piel haciéndome retroceder hacia las sombras.Caí de rodillas por el dolor, tanto físico como del alma, que sentía en esos momentos. Espero un momento a que aminorara la reacción y me dirigí a mi habitación para acostarme y cerrar los ojos para pensar.

¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada. El dolor aminoro pero no se alejo completamente de mi, así que seguí esperando a que pasara.

Revise mis manos que habían estado directamente expuestas al sol y vi como unas manchas rojas las marcaban, era doloroso. Respiro profundo y me levanto para prepararme algo para curarlas, y al cabo de 10 minutos el ungüento estaba listo y lo frote con delicadeza sobre las zonas afectadas. Desapareció por lo menos el dolor físico.

Me vuelvo a sentar en mi cama, pero esta vez mirando hacia el ventanal con las cortinas cerradas y las lagrimas brotan sin control de mis ojos y se deslizan por mis mejillas cayendo sin control a mis manos recién curadas. Que hacer con esto… de verdad el miedo y el dolor me consumen y ha pasado tan poco desde que salí de clases que lo encuentro inverosímil.

Me recuesto nuevamente y cierro mis ojos para tratar de olvidar lo que esta sucediendo, a pesar que se que es imposible eso, pues mi vida esta condenada al dolor mas allá de lo imaginable para una simple humana, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Hermy… despierta- siento unas palmaditas en mi rostro y abro lentamente los ojos.

Luna me observa detenidamente algo preocupada. Ve mis manos que a pesar que no me duelen quedaron pequeñas marcas por la exposición al soy y ve mi rostro con los residuos de lagrimas todavía en mis mejillas y mi rostro, quizás estoy mas pálida de lo que me veo diariamente.

Luna..- solo logro decir.

No te vi a la hora de almuerzo y me preocupe. Le pregunte a harry y no sabia nada. Asi que supuse que estarias aquí. ¿Qué paso? – me pregunta mientras trato de sentarme.

Le cuento lo del frio que emanaba malfoy, le cuento lo que senti y como sali corriendo para evitar el dolor que se producia en mi interior y que un descuido no me di cuenta que habia sol en el exterior.

Ella solo me abraza. Siento su miedo por si me pasaba algo mas, siento sus nervios por lo de esta noche y siento su alivio al saber que por ahora estoy bien.

Tranquila – le digo – estaré bien.

No hermy, lo que paso ahora no puede volver a pasar. Tienes que alejarte lo maximo que puedas de el y no te puede ver esta noche o sino ahí si que puede haber problemas inmensos. – yo la miro extrañada…

Que ocurre luna…? –

Hermy esto fue un mecanismo de defensa, el sera algo mas que una persona que debas ignorar y quizás un potencial para…-

No necesito terminar la frase para comprender que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero ya llegaba la hora y lo sentía, sentia como la sangre cambiaba en mi cuerpo, como algunos temblores se hacían presentes y como mi visión se agudizaba….pero era muy temprano…

Luna necesito irme al bosque ahora – le dije sin querer de repente. Ella solo asintió y fue a buscar mi capa negra para salir de inmediato.

Estaban los demás estudiantes todavía en clases así que fue mas sencillo salir del castillo, pero aun así íbamos con paso apurado para llegar mas rápido a las espesuras. El sol estaba fuerte así que ya no avanzábamos sino que corríamos pero me di cuenta que tenia mas velocidad y llegar primero que luna… en realidad luna iba a la mitad de camino.

Le dije que se detuviera con la mano y ella lo hizo. Paro lentamente y solo con su mirada me dijo que "todo estará bien, mañana vendré por ti"

Y sin decir una palabra mas me adentre en el bosque caminado hacia el norte donde la oscuridad me esperaba haciendo acordar que seria una larga noche.

--

_Y ahí estaba yo… observando desde mi ventana…. Observando desde cerca del lago y mirando hacia un punto invisible. Me reclino para volver al castillo y veo una figura, tan oscura como la noche, tan bella como nunca lo imagine. Trate de seguirla pero mis pies o traspasaron las fronteras del bosque y me que ahí tratandola de verla de nuevo. No estaba, habia desaparecido, pero su recuerdo estara en mi mente…ya que se que la encontrare de nuevo._

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen este fics... ohh espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios... aqui en este capi han pasado hartas cosas asi que me gustaria su opion... tambien agradezco los RR que he recibido ... despues agradece a cada persona jijijjiji

espero verlos en el prox capis... besitos

Nadia


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un pequeño problema**

Desperte en mi cama. No sabia quien me habia traido, quizás luna, quizás el mismo dumbledore o solamente yo llegue sin que nadie me trajera.

Dude si seria de dia o de noche, todavia tenia la mente confusa, mi cuerpo adolorido y mi visión un poco borrosa.

Me levante con cuidado. Y me acerque a las cortinas para inspeccionar. Era el amanecer de un nuevo día. Así que salí de mi cuarto y me fui caminando hasta la oficina del director, murmure la contraseña y llegue hasta la puerta golpeando tres veces.

Me sorprendio encontrarlo ahí sentado con boligrafo en mano escribiendo en una serie de pergaminos regados en su escritorio. Me acerco y de repente me veo en un espejo que esta cerca de su escritorio. Mis ojos color sangre, mis labios rojos, mi piel blanca, en realidad mi aspecto estaba cien veces peor, pero sin notarlo vi que a pesar de tener ese rostro y ese aspecto, era la cosa mas bella que habia visto en mi vida, y eso que no soy egocentrica.

El director me sonrie y me indica que me siente. Yo lo hago.

No te preocupes, que el peligro de tu aspecto ya ha pasado, y creo asegurar que tenias un aspecto mas hermoso que el de ahora, y por decirlo de una manera simple, mas letal. – me dijo mientras me sonreia.

Profesor tengo que decirle algo. Tengo el presentimiento que no debo seguir viendo a los estudiantes, no creo que sea conveniente que salga de mi habitacion, eso seria un grave error y dejeme decirle que no puedo cuidar a Draco Malfoy por mi propio bien y por el de él. – le dije rapidamente.

Creo que lo puedo aceptar, siempre has sido una gran estudiante y lamento mucho que no puedas seguir asistiendo a clases, pero te dare la opcion de que si quieres salir de tu cuarto podras hacerlo e ir a clases cuando quieras, no cuidaras a malfoy, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que te vayas de aquí. - respondio el director con una mirada totalmente seria.

Y si necesito salir, hacer un viaje…-

Lo podras hacer, pero por el momento prefiero que tengas un mayor dominio de tus acciones… pues veo que llegaste sola aquí…-

_Confirmada la sospecha si es que habia llegado sola.._

Gracias señor – le dije terminando con la conversacion.

Hasta luego señorita granger y le ruego que descanse por hoy…-

Llegue agotada a mi habitacion. Estaba oscura, apenas los rayos del sol pudieron colarse entre los pequeños espacios que dejaban mis cortinas, pero eso no me impidio encontrar el camino hacia mi cama. Me tumbe boca arriba tratando de recordar las cosas que habia hecho en mi momento de trasnformación. Pero nada…

No habia nada salvo el recuerdo de que entre al bosque a esperar cerca de un arbol mientras observaba a los thestral, pero mi mente no continuo examinando pues el cansancio de todo cerro mis ojos para poder descasar con un profundo sueño.

_Camino lentamente por el bosque, veo una sombra y la sigo motivada por mi curiosidad. Es dificil saber si es un animal o algo más así que aumento la velocidad, pero algo me detiene y no es un obstaculo físico, sino uno más profundo, un dolor caracteristico de mi especie antes de predecir alguna muerte. ¿Cómo lo se? No tengo idea, quizas es un instinto que se desarrolla mas cuando estoy en fase debido a la "luna nueva", que dilema._

_Escucho algo y vislumbro unos ojos maravillosos, no puede ser, no debo ver a nadie cuando estoy así, pero me es imposible apartar la vista de algo tan maravilloso._

_Y el sale de la osuridad lo puedo contemplar, pero no lo puedo definir, se ve borroso, pero hay algo mas, y ese algo será mi condena….._

Hermy… herm despierta – era luna como siempre. Al parecer estaba sentada al lado mio y siento otra persona en la habitación debe ser ginny.

Hola – dije pesadamente, todavia tenía sueño… aunque me siento extraña, soñe algo pero no lo recuerdo ..que habrá sido…- ¿Qué hora es?

Son las 5 de la tarde…- me respondio luna- fui a buscarte temprano al bosque y espere, pero no salias y me encuentro con el director y me dijo que estabas en tu habitación, que habias vuelto sola y que te dejara descansar… pero ya estuve todo el día con los nervios de punta y bueno no aguante y vine para acá.

Es eso la encontre, trate de camarla mientras caminabamos hacia aquí… tambien estuve preocupada…que paso… com es que regresaste sola pero como se te…

No la deje terminar.. me sente desapacio en la cama y las mire seriamente. Al frente de mi cama habia un espejo, no es que me volviera narcisista desde que comenzo todo, pero queria tener vigilado mi aspecto ante cualquier cambio, y pude apreciar que ya no era tan bella como lo era en la mañana, es mas este aspecto parecia normal.

Me encataría responderte la pregunta, pero ni yo misma se como es que regrese sola a mi habitación – me miraron asustadas – tranquilas, le dire que no me encontre con nadie…

Pare mi frase de inmediato…quizas en el pasillo no me encontrara con nadie, pero recuerdo haber visto unos ojos en la espesura del bosque, quizas solo fue una ilusión.

Herm…- comenzo luna.

No, no es nada solo me acorde del sueño que tuve – le asegure – y desperte en mi cama, luego fui a ver al director y le mencione que no saldría ni asistiria a clases por un buen tiempo.. bueno hasta que me sintiera segura de controlarme y que no vigilaría a Malfoy por su seguridad y por la mía. Por lo menos estuvo de acuerdo.

Ellas solo me abrazaron. Pude sentir tristeza y apoyo en ellas y eso me reconforto en parte, me sentia insegura de todo y el dolor que habia apartado por un leve periodo regreso con intensidad y una punzada se hizo presente, pero esta vez no pude reprimir un grito de agonia mientras apartaba a mis amigas y me ponia en posición fetal para soportar el dolor.

Herm… herm.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien? – me pregunto luna angustiada.

Me hubiera gustado responder que sí a su pregunta pero otro grito salió de mis labios, era demasiado y mis ojos se tornaron rojos mientras veia mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi piel comenzo a verse más pálida y el dolor iba en aumento. Este sin duda habia sido el peor de todos. Pasaron varios minutos antes que volviera a un estado relativamente normal, el dolor seguia, pero era soportable y mi piel adquirio un poco más de color aunque mis ojos no cambiaron, permanecieron rojos.

Ya paso – les dije mientras me volvia a sentar. Luna me entrego una poción la cual acepte con gusto. No se como le pagaría a luna cada detalle que habia tenido conmigo. Ginny me sostenía una mano y no la solto hasta que les dije que necesitaba descansar un momento.

Ellas asintieron y me acurruque en mi cama, el dolor latia despacio en mi pecho pero lo ignore, cerre mis ojos y cai en la inconsciencia de inmediato.

Quizas habian pasado horas, dias, semanas quien las cuenta y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de despertar pues no se si soportaría otro dolor similar. Y tomando todo mi valor posible abrí los ojos decididamente.

Estaba todo en penumbras, pero pude vislumbrar dos siluetas acostadas en los sillones de mi habitación. De verdad no sabría que hacer si ellas no estuvieran.

Me deslice rapidamente y fui a buscar algo en la cocina, al parecer era media noche y tenía demasiada hambre. Fue una visita rápida y los elfos me sirvieron de todo, así que con una canasta bajo el brazo para las chicas me dirigí hacia la habitación. Murmure la contraseña, pero la antesala no estaba sola, estaba él…

Vestia de negro, su cabello cubria sus ojos y tenía la vista fija en el fuego de la estancia. Se veía agotado. En el aire se apreciaba su perfume, tan delicioso. Me movi lentamente, pero él no noto mi presencia en la habitación, quizás su concentración era máxima o no queria desperdiciar tiempo en mirar quien era la intrusa en el ambiente que había creado.

Volví a respirar profundamente para que su fragancia quedara en mi mente, pero el dolor que se presento fue insoportable, así que con un rápido movimiento entre a mi habitación y caí al suelo luego de haber asegurado bien en cerrar la puerta. Un dolor tan intenso, tan profundo que me cego por completo. No pude ni siquiera gritar, mi garganta no me lo permitía y lo unico que supe fue el recuerdo de su fragancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Te he buscado y ha sido en vano.. donde estarás dulce criatura del bosque.. me has hipnotizado con tu belleza que ahora no me fijo ni siquiera en las llamas que danzan ante mí. No puedo escuchar, no puedo ver, solo apreciar el recuerdo tuyo y no soporto no saber que eres…donde estás…_

_Siento abrirse la puerta, pero no me molesto en mirar quien es, no miro a nadie pues mis pensamientos solo vaga ella y nada más que ella y se que aquí no la encontrare, debo volver al bosque a buscarla pero no estará allí, lo se…_

_Otro sonido y nuevamente solo en la habitación. Me acurruco en el silloón y respiro suavemente y siento su olor, ese olor …. Pero es imposible, ella no debe estar aquí, ella es una criatura del bosque… quizás ya me estoy volviendo loco por su recuerdo…aunque ni siquiera es un recuerdo completo, sino una imagen en particular que ronda mi mente…_

_Estoy cansado._

_Subire a mi alcoba a sumergirme en el recuerdo de ella…de ella._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

hola a todos...

hace tiempo que no subo capitulos, pero la universidad me tenia llena de pruebas que era practicamente imposible.. asi que ahora toy con unas minis vacas y aproveche de terminar el capi 4

espero que les guste...

recuerden que un RR con sugerencias, ideas, notas, reclamos, etc.. sera bien recibido..

y a las personas que enviaron sus RR muchisimas gracias

jos Black, alastor82, araceli, sayuri-chan-aly

y tambien gracias a los que dejaron RR en los capis anteriores..

besos a todos

Nadia


	5. Chapter 5

Nota:

OoOoOoOoOoO - cambio de escena (normalmente cuando habla draco)

Letra _cursiva ____ cuando habla él (ocurre siempre en cambio de escena) o pensamientos_

Capitulo 5: _**Esta sensación…**_

Despierto sobresaltada y me levanto de prisa para saber que pasa… al parecer mi inconsciencia solo duro apenas unos minutos y las chicas no se dieron ni cuenta de lo ocurrido. Por suerte o sino hubiera sido un susto terribles para ellas.

Quiero ir al bosque, siento que debo estar allí. Les dejo la canasta que les había traído de la cocina y salto por la ventana para así evito encontrarme con él y sentir nuevamente ese dolo tan infinito de haces unos momentos.

Bajo rápido y corro hacia el bosque que ahora esta siendo iluminado por una luna misteriosa y su cielo de estrellas. Llego a los limites y me deslizo despacio por entre los arboles y arbustos del lugar tratando de apreciar cada detalle que encuentro a mi paso. De verdad necesitaba esto, necesitaba salir y despejar mi mente por un momento, después de lo ocurrido, y poder relajarme con la infinidad de aromas que puedo apreciar mientras camino, pero hay un olor en especial que me tiene confundida, horrorizada, pero hipnotizada, quizás lo mejor seria alejarme de todo lo que me rodea para no perderme en sentimientos "amorosos" con alguien que apenas le intereso como ser humano. Sigo caminando y pienso que el olor quizás sea algún residuo que quedo en mi mente cuando entre a la sala de los premios anuales, pero lo mejor será ignorarlo.

Veo un árbol que da espacio para sentarme cómodamente, me acerco y me siento mientras fijo mi vista al cielo, es tan hermoso, y luego cierro mis ojos para poder soñar despierta.

_**Te sigo buscando ya que la ilusión se desvanece**_

_**Miro hacia el horizonte y busco en mis sueños**_

_**Pero no te reconozco, no se como eres**_

_**Me desespero y lloro**_

_**Las lágrimas caen tan tristes sobre mi rostro**_

_**Y siento tu delicado toque acariciar mi mejilla**_

_**Limpiando mi melancolía**_

_**Pero se que si abro los ojos no estarás **_

_**Tú no eres lo que yo esperaba y no soy lo que tú quieres**_

_**¿Qué pasara si nos engañamos con una fantasía?**_

Pero que estoy murmurando – abro los ojos furiosa. - Como se me ocurre pensar de esa manera tan romántica, es imperdonable.

Me levanto furiosa y camino rápido hacia el lago para... No se... ¿Estar en el agua hasta que se me quite lo tonta...? Seria una buena idea. Escucho un sonido a lo lejos y volteo de inmediato. Nada

Ahora te estas volviendo paranoica - me crítico a mi misma – y más encima hablo sola… no puede ser

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Esta en el bosque, lo se y debo ir donde esta ella. Mis manos tiemblan, no se que es lo que pasa, ya es una necesidad que cualquier otra cosa y a ella la necesito. No se que sea esta cantidad de sentimientos que surgen en mi pecho, es confuso pero a la vez divino._

_La necesito con urgencia, mirarle de nuevo y contemplar su perfección, su belleza, descubrir su mirada, esa que me hipnotizó._

_No puedo sacarla de mi mente y eso me desconcierta, que será esto que siento ahora…._

_Camino más deprisa, siento un dolor profundo en mi pecho y no se a que se debe, pero un recuerdo aparece en mi mente, el mismo que he recordado una y otra vez, y analizo cada detalle, cada sonido, cada olor, su olor._

_Y por fin veo su silueta... Paseas junto al lago con tus pies descalzos mientras la luna ilumina tu delicada piel. Siento tu olor y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. _

_Por fin te encontré._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Otro ruido más… - me digo a mi misma mientras volteo y por fin encuentro su procedencia.

Me acerco con cautela pues es él el que me observa desde la distancia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi mecanismos de defensa no funcionan y mis instintos me indican acercarme más para poder apreciar su rostro, su ser, pero es un error no se puede no…

_**Te veo y siento el tiempo detenerse**_

_**Solo para suspirar una vez más**_

_**Te siento y vacila mi respiración **_

_**¿Qué es lo que esperamos los dos?**_

Me siento atontada, no se como mis piernas recuerdan lo que es "caminar". Él se acerca a mi, al parecer mi velocidad es muy lenta para la proximidad que el desea y nos encontramos cara a cara. Su vista viaja de mis ojos hasta mis labios y yo nerviosa me acerco a él.

Como puede estar pasando esto, o sea el es un Malfoy y yo una híbrida, nada que ver a lo que yo tenía pensado. Mis sueños, mi misión, se van a derrumbar si continuo aquí, pero esa mirada me tiene presa y yo no se que hacer ante ello. Se esta aproximando y yo lo quiero recibir, quiero que me bese, pero eso no sería ¿condenarme a mi misma? Y si es algo sin amor… él no puede enamorarse de mi es imposible desde todas las perspectivas por donde lo mire y yo no me puedo 

enamorar de nadie a no se que esta 100 segura de que es correspondido con la misma intensidad… pero solo sería probar, nada más allá de lo que se pueda parecer a un "amor".

Si solo no estuviera tan cerca pensaría con más claridad, pero muy dentro de mi me dice que no quiero pensar en nada…

Roza mis labios lentamente, esta saboreándolos delicadamente y yo hago mismo. Me acercas a ti y profundizas el beso con ansia de saciar tu sed. Yo respondo con la misma intensidad, con el mismo deseo quizás y deslizo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para acercarte más a mí… a pesar que eso ya es imposible…

El tiempo pasa, pero no lo siento, se que esta a punto de amanecer y no puedo alejarme de él. Los primeros rayos del sol avanzan y se acercan a mí junto con un dolor físico y debo huir antes que sea demasiado tarde. Me separo lentamente mientras omito algún signo de dolor en mi rostro. Me mira buscando algo más y yo solo puedo murmurar_** "esto no debería suceder, solo aléjate por tu seguridad y la mía…" **_y resistiendo cualquier impulso corro lo más rápido hacia el castillo.

No miro hacia atrás, solo debe ser algo pasajero, algo que pide mi naturaleza y no se reconocer bien, pero más allá de esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Llego a mi habitación y veo que mis amigas siguen durmiendo, es una suerte, y salgo de nuevo camino a la oficina del director a contarle lo ocurrido. Debo marcharme por un tiempo….

--

QUE HICISTE QUEEEE?? – me pregunta por milésima vez luna mientras camina por toda la habitación.

Para que quieres que te lo explique nuevamente – le repito nuevamente - ya se que es difícil de creer pero que se le puede hacer.

Pero herm… no sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir – me dice seria. Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado...- puedes estar en peligro… y una muestra clara son tus ojos.

Es cierto. Desde que volví de hablar con el director y me mire al espejo pude apreciar que mis ojos habían cambiado de color a un violeta suave, eran hermosos, pero mostraban confusión que para una media banshee puede ser peligroso.

¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? – me pregunta ginny tímidamente.

Después que llegue de hablar con el director y el interrogatorio de luna de ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estas bien?..Tus ojos son… bueno después de eso le respondí lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, pero no les platique lo que había conversado con el director.

Bueno ya hable con el director y me dijo que arreglara todo para que yo no me encuentre con él…- nudo en la garganta – pero que no iba a permitir que me marchara por el incidente ocurrido, sino 

que debía permanecer en mi cuarto hasta que logre por lo menos cambiar el color de mis ojos. Tengo permitidas salidas para buscar más información y que por supuesto deben ser supervisadas por una experta en la materia – y señale a luna – y que si ella necesitara ayuda para el encargo podría llevarse a alguien más en caso de emergencia – y por último señale a ginny.

Ellas me quedaron mirando silenciosas y luego me abrazaron fuertemente. Sentí el miedo que poseían por si me pasaba algo y la felicidad de que todo se podría solucionar rápido.

Tranquila herm, ya veras como todo se soluciona. Ahora deberíamos aprovechar esa salida para ir a la biblioteca mágica que se encuentra en Londres y pasar a comprar algunos ingredientes para la poción… -me dijo sonriente. – por supuesto necesitare mucha ayuda así que…

Con un movimiento rápido se llevo a ginny de allí y lo ultimo que grito fue _"a las 6 nos vamos"_ y con un murmullo bajísimo, que no escucharía alguien normal yo sí (_aunque al parecer se había olvidado de ese detalle_), le susurro a ginny _"dejémosla pensar por ahora, necesita aclarar sus ideas y así yo busco algo más que…"_ y calló pues un portazo se oyó fuera de mi habitación… ya había regresado... Y motivo de eso ellas salieron aún más rápido hacia el pasillo.

Y ahora los recuerdos aparecen en mi mente. Tan nítidos, tan profundos que cuesta trabajo pensar en algo más. Me acerco a mi ventana a observar como el sol ilumina los parajes ocultos del bosque y la vida cotidiana de las criaturas que habitan allí, los estudiantes que juegan alegremente y el lago… lugar donde ocurrió… y cierro los ojos para tratar de olvidar…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Tratando de dormir, pero es inútil...apareces y sonrió sin pensarlo, pero quiero algo más... Estar cerca de ti, pero no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy... me estoy confundiendo con actos que no deberían ser, sueño con una ilusión que se hace tan real dentro de mí y por primera vez no se que pasará y eso me asusta, a pesar de ser lo que soy, un Malfoy, me asusta._

_**Pude cerrar los ojos más no**_

_**Pude dejar de verte...**_**  
y dejar de dormir  
mas no dejar de soñar.**

**  
Puedo callar las voces  
mas no puedo dejar de oírte,  
puedo dejar de ser  
pero no puedo dejar de estar.  
**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trato de tranquilizarme a mi misma. Que esta ocurriendo conmigo, no puedo seguir pensando en eso, debo ser consciente que es imposible pensar en ese tipo de cosas y debo tener presente que quiero seguir siendo humana antes que cualquier otra cosa, pero…

_**Puedo calmar mi mente  
mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,  
y puedo ser sincera  
sin dejar de mentir.  
Puedo quedarme cerca,  
mas no puedo dejar de oírte  
puedo cambiar mi vida,  
mas no puedo cambiarme a mi.  
**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_¿Qué es lo que eres? No se, pero me interesas tu, quiero conocerte, quiero tenerte junto a mi y que nos perdamos juntos en una linda fantasía. Es gracioso como la obsesión cambia al más orgulloso del planeta a algo tan raramente romántico como lo que me estoy convirtiendo y a pesar de todo me gusta, porque se que te incluyo dentro de mis fantasías… quizás es un hechizo, quizás es algo más, pero en estos momentos no me importa… ¿Quién eres? Te conozco, pero a la vez se que no… extraño sentimiento para alguien perfeccionista y egocéntrico como yo…_

_**Bésame, hipnotízame,  
ya no me importa mas,  
róbame el alma hechízame.**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y que hare? – me pregunto nuevamente. Olvidar, cambiar, ordenar mis ideas, buscar información….no se…

**Bésame, intoxícame,  
ya no me importa ser,  
un ser sin alma atrápame  
**

Pero a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen y esto esta yendo demasiado lejos…pero aun así me agrada esta _sensación…_

* * *

Hola a todos… gracias por sus RR, de verdad son una gran inspiración para continuar la historia.

En este capitulo utilizo dos poemas (creados por mí) y una canción de Fobia… por si tienen alguna duda sería ideal que la escucharan.

Besitos a todos

Nadia


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:_** Una separación dolorosa.**_

Aquí deberíamos doblar a la derecha – dijo Luna mientras revisaba por onceaba vez el mapa

Pero si ya pasamos por aquí – respondió ginny.

La verdad es que desde hace dos horas que buscamos la "gran biblioteca mágica", pero lo único que hicimos es perdernos en pleno Londres. Luna revisaba cada tres segundo el mapa y ginny se quejaba de que estaba exhausta y que nos sentáramos por un momento… y bueno yo solo las seguía, tenía mis pensamientos en "otro lado", pero en cada momento me volvía a regañar a mi misma por pensar en esa barbaridad.

_Tan difícil… pero tan inevitable a la vez…que hacer cuando el mismo enemigo se pasea por los parajes del pensamiento, que hacer cuando estos parajes son la única vía que el mismo ser produce y repite en cada momento, en cada segundo... que hacer…_

Herm…. Hermione.. – me llama luna y yo solo la observo. – te decía que llegamos…

Yo asentí y ella me miro extrañada. Tenía curiosidad y a la vez miedo… tanto miedo que era inevitable sentirme mal. Trate de sonreírle, pero la sonrisa solo quedo en una mueca bastante desagradable y ella se asustó, pues sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no dijo nada, solo me dirigió una mirada de apoyo y me tomo la mano para guiarme.

La gran "biblioteca mágica" a la vista de muggles consistía en un vieja tienda de zapatos con un letro en su exterior que decía "nos cambiamos al centro". Luna solto mi mano y le dio una indicación a ginny para que no se alejara de mi y luego se acerco al ventanal.

Buenas tardes señoritas, en un segundo aparecerá el portal – y de pronto una pequeña luz apareció frente a Luna. Al parecer los muggles no podía ver la luz pues pasaban a nuestro lado sin inmutarse. – por favor adelante, enseguida las atenderán.

Luna nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos y cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca me tomo del brazo y traspasamos el portal. El lugar era sorprendente, y si hubiera sido la misma sabelotodo de siempre hubiera estado en el paraíso. Libros por millares en estantes que se distribuían por todos los sectores del lugar, mesas de estudio y un mesón de información donde una sonriente bibliotecaria nos llamaba.

Buenos tardes señoritas, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? –

Bueno nosotros buscamos… - y con cuidado luna saco un pequeño pergamino y se lo entrego a la señora. Ella lo leyó atenta y comenzó a escribir un par de notas en otro pergamino y se lo paso a Luna.

Espero que les sirva, si necesitan más ayuda, por favor avisarme.-

Las tres dijimos gracias y nos dirigimos hacía una de las mesas de estudios para que luna nos explicara.Entonces escribió rápidamente en unos diminutos pedazos de pergamino y nos los entrego.  
No podemos hablar de esto en voz alta porque es un material prohibido – nos dijo en voz baja- lean el pergamino en silencio.

_La bibliotecaria te reconoció en parte y quiere ayudarnos así que nos envió a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a buscar tres libros que nos servirán... el primero se titula __**"Como prevenir la condena sin morir en el intento"**__ este libro nos asegurara que no te puedas enamorar de manera tan fácil de...tu sabes, el segundo se titula, __**"Hechizos de protección para una semi -banshee desesperada"**__ y el ultimo __**"Hechizos poderosos y prohibidos que no se te recomienda practicar. Tomo I"**__. _

El ultimo libro que se dice ahí – y señalo el papel – es el que estábamos buscando, pero lamentablemente el Tomo II se encuentra en la "otra biblioteca" y con eso la segunda parte del hechizo de atadura.

No pude seguir pensando, había oportunidad de que se terminara la pesadilla y volver a mi vida normal..., pero no quería, en cierta parte, regresar a ser alguien que .. Que...

Hermione nos separaremos para ir a buscar los libros... no encontramos aquí en una hora mas o menos - y dicho esto me entrego un papel donde decía el libro que me había tocado _**"Como prevenir la condena sin morir en el intento"**_... que graciosa, pensé... y nos separamos.

Este lugar más que parecer biblioteca parece laberinto - murmure para mi, mientras seguía buscando el dichoso libro. Estaba cansada, pero no cansancio físico, sino algo más profundo, como si algo fuera de mi control me quitara las pocas fuerzas que había adquirido, a lo largo de mi transformación, con tanto esfuerzo.

ohh por suerte aquí esta - y tome el dichoso libro y lo comencé a ojear mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde nos habíamos quedado de juntar con las demás.

* * *

Introducción

Si tu eres una de esas brujas que por casualidades de la vida, o por un hechizo fuerte, han conocido su lado banshee, debes tener claro las cosas que si puedes hacer y las que no... Y en este libro solo nos especificaremos en una... Enamorarse... a no ser que si quieras ser una banshee completa, en ese caso te pedimos por favor que dejes el libro donde estaba y te diviertas en tu nueva vida.

Si decides que "como se te ocurre que quiero sufrir toda la eternidad, yo quiero volver a amarrar mi lado banshee y tener una vida normal" pues debes tener bien en claro que nunca, pero nunca… nunca debes enamorarte si este amor no es correspondido.

En este libro tendrás 10 reglas claras de como lograr no enamorarse y si ya ocurre pues existen 5 reglar para enamorarlo y 5 para dejar de pensar en el... todo esta aquí, así que comienza a buscar un asiento cómodo y a leer lo que dice a continuación…

* * *

Ohh por fin llegas… te estábamos esperando – escucho la voz de luna y pierdo la concentración de la lectura. Me siento a su lado y las observo detenidamente, al parecer han encontrado los libros ellas también.

Le estaba comentando a luna que ya he comenzado a leer el libro, así que si quieren podría seguir leyendo y luego se los paso.- luna asintió y yo seguí su ejemplo. Así que todo estaba decidido. Luna comenzaría a hacer sus investigaciones acerca el hechizo de atadura, Ginny sobre los hechizos de protección yo sobre como "no enamorarme".

Salimos del lugar sonrientes, buenos ellas y yo, por mi parte, con una mueca cada vez más desagradable. La bibliotecaria nos presto los libros el tiempo que fuese necesario y nos sugirió donde comenzar a buscar el famoso **tomo II** para poder terminar el hechizo de atadura.

Llegamos a una esquina oscura y esperamos el autobús noctambulo para regresar a hogwarts. Era tarde y las tres estábamos cansadas así que después de un viaje de lo más "tranquilo" (si claro ¬¬), llegue a mi habitación y me fui directo a la cama. Luna y Ginny se fueron a sus cuartos a pesar de que querían quedarse conmigo, pero poniendo un pie en el castillo les llego una nota a cada una y no tuvieron otra opción que marcharse a su cuarto directamente.

A través de mi ventana pude admirar la hermosa luna que se hacia presente en el cielo. Tan brillante y tan hermosa a la vez, pero mis recuerdos fueron reemplazados por los de él…

_**Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos**_

_**Quiero oler tu perfume**_

_**Mientras me rodeas entre tus brazos**_

_**Solo pido verte, tocar tus labios y dejarme llevar**_

_**Repitamos nuestra fantasía mientras podamos**_

_**Que el sol aparecerá y todo se esfumara como un dulce sueño**_

Ohh a puesto que ni siquiera sabes quien soy, que represento y que pasará, pero ¿y si te voy a verte solo un segundo? – me acuesto en mi cama y sigo observando a la luna.

Agudizo mi oído y escucho pasos, una respiración calmada y luego algo caer. Pasan los minutos y la respiración solo es un triste sonido, tan lento y calmado que no puedo dejar de pensar que esta es mi oportunidad de verlo… pero no... No se puede…es imposible para él y para mí… pero…

Con un ágil movimiento me levanto pero me detengo abruptamente, no se como llegar hasta él. Pero algo me dice que cierre mis ojos y respire profundamente, aparece su imagen tan silenciosa, tan bella, esta recostado durmiendo en su cama y todavía sigue con su uniforme. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un lugar distinto a mi habitación, donde la única figura que resalta es la de él en la misma pose como apareció en mi mente. Esta dormido.

Increíble – murmuro. Por dos razones. La primera es por el nuevo poder que poseo de tele-transportarme a cualquier lugar que vea en mi mente y la segunda por su dulce imagen frente a mí.

Me acerco con cautela y me arrodillo al lado de su cama para apreciarlo más de cerca. Su cabello cae sobre su cara tapando parte de sus facciones y con sumo cuidado los coloco detrás de su oreja para admirarlo mejor. Luego delicadamente acaricio su rostro para volver a sentir su suavidad, se inquieta y me aparto rápidamente, pero sigue durmiendo tan indefenso y observo con detención sus mejillas sonrojadas y siento su olor…

Me acerco a tu rostro para apreciar tu aroma, tan dulce que me embriaga, vuelvo a tocar tu mejilla y sin poder evitarlo me acerco a tus labios y los rozo con los míos suavemente y con cautela, pero me sorprendes mientras acercas mi rostro para profundizar nuestro beso, tus manos juegan con mis cabellos y yo solo me dejo mimar ante esto. Nos separamos lentamente y me observas detenidamente mientras aprecio en tu mirada un extraño brillo de ilusión encontrada y me vuelves a besar solo con otro suave roce.

¿Dime quien eres? – me pregunta mientras acaricia mi rostro y yo solo disfruto de su toque.

No puedo – le respondo – porque se que te alejaras si te digo.

No me alejaría de ti, no podría aunque…- lo silencio con mi dedo.

Es mejor no hablar más de esto, no perdamos este momento con palabras, hoy no…- le susurro y me acurruco a su lado. El me abraza y permanecemos así en silencio, solo eso…

El tiempo avanza rápido y no hemos mencionado palabras, tú estas quieto escuchando mi respiración mientras yo escucho la tuya, nada más… y mi subconsciente me avisa lo que ocurre y me separo de ti lentamente. Tú me observas extrañado y veo en tu mirada un profundo dolor por mi reacción.

Tengo que marcharme, no puedo verte más – un dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo pero lo reprimo – yo soy alguien a quien siempre odiaste y hace poco me he convertido en algo que embruja a otros sin poder yo evitarlo, pero tú eres diferente, eres algo que me hace estar en peligro permanente y lo nuestro es imposible.

Observo tu expresión asustada y continuo.

Se que cuando vuelva a atar mi lado mágico todo será distinto y tu no reaccionaras igual ante mi como lo haces ahora – un dolor más fuerte, pero tu me sostienes para no caer.

Draco, yo soy… - ahhh un grito sale de mis labios y desaparezco de su lado, ahora me encuentro en mi habitación, en mi cama llorando desconsolada.

Tengo que decirle – me digo débilmente, pero no puedo levantarme y caigo en mi cama mientras sujeto mi pecho con fuerza.

Es triste no poder hacer lo que se debe, pero si no lo hago quizás la próxima vez ya no podrá haber vuelta atrás.

* * *

Hola a todos:

gracias por los RR que dejaron... de verdad sirven de mucho...

bueno que les digo... queda poco...el libro que tiene que leer herm es de lo mas divertido y...

ya lo sabran en el prox capitulo.

el poema es mío..

besitos a todos y espero sus RR...

Nadia

PD: inspirada con la banda sonora de pride and prejudice


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: _**Cierra tus ojos…**_

Ya ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde la última vez que lo vi, y aunque ha sido difícil, es lo mejor que he podido hacer durante este tiempo. Pero lamentablemente la idea no ha venido por iniciativa propia, sino más bien por los consejos del libro y las insinuaciones de Luna con respecto al tema. Ella ha sugerido que durante mis tiempos libres vaya practicando los hechizos de defensa y ataque que existen en el libro, y con la ayuda de Ginny los he ido mejorando, mientras ella sigue buscando el segundo tomo del libro de atadura que nos dice como controlar mi mitad banshee, y bueno con el poco tiempo que me queda, hay que considerar que los entrenamientos son duros y agotadores, repaso una y otra vez las indicaciones del libro para no enamorarme de forma más "verdadera", pues conozco muy bien las consecuencias si eso ocurre.

También a pasado mi segunda transformación y gracias a las prácticas que tengo con los hechizos para los de mi especie, pude controlar mejor mis impulsos y tengo mas consciencia en el momento que estoy en "fase" por decirlo de alguna manera. Algo relativamente bueno para la rareza de mi situación.

Aunque lo único malo de estar aislada del mundo son los comentarios que llegan a menudo con mi desaparición de las clases y de la vida estudiantil. Cada vez que pasa un estudiante afuera de mi puerta, aparece con un comentario como "quizás no era hermione", "la deben haber trasladado" o quizás "no le resulto el cambio y salió huyendo como siempre", unos comentarios sin sentido que no cobran importancia para nada. Aunque a veces escucho, no se olviden que tengo un oído supe sensible, a Harry pasear afuera, de seguro con su capa invisible, tratando de averiguar que paso conmigo.

Luna me ha comentado durante el entrenamiento que Harry la persigue por los corredores para preguntarle por mi, y aunque esta fuera de cuestionamiento lo gustosa que se siente ella cuando le responde, no dejo de sentirme culpable por evitar al cien porciento cualquier contacto con algún ser humano, exceptuando claro a Luna o Ginny o el mismo Dumbledore que a veces me visita y me trata de convencer de que salga aunque sea a pasear. Sea como sea es triste saber que no puedo todavía ver a nadie si no estoy segura que no los daño en el intento.

Por lo menos lo positivo de todo esto es que luna a compartido mas con Harry y eso la hace un poco molesta a veces ya que habla todo el día de sus perfectos ojos o su esplendida sonrisa y al parecer mi querido Harry esta sintiendo lo mismo aunque no lo sabe.

¿Como lo sé?

Pues es un instinto que esta demasiado desarrollado para por decirlo de manera cruel "ella es feliz y tu tienes que sufrir", pero mi lado humano esta feliz por ella y lo único que quiere es verlos juntos. Que contradicción.

Y Ginny, pues nos enteramos quien era su novio. Era un joven de la casa de slytherin de su clase de transformaciones llamado Ian, y que se habían conocido el año pasado y comenzaron a cartearse todo el verano y al final entre junta y junta decidieron ser novios, pero él todavía tenia la mentalidad un poco retrasada con eso de los sangre limpia y que no podía ser visto con una traidora, pero Ginny le dejó las cosas bien en claro y bueno ya todo el colegio sabe de su noviazgo y ella también anda feliz por la vida, a pesar de que pasa casi todo su tiempo libre conmigo.

Lo único que falta, bueno ellas no me han querido dar información por mi propio bien, es de él. Ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, para una media banshee un mes es una eternidad, imagínense un mes y medio. No me he vuelto a tele-transportar a su habitación pues sería un grave riesgo, además que no soportaría dañarlo más de lo que he hecho. Aunque yo he "mejorado" mi color de ojos, o sea ya no están tan violetas, hay una herida en mi pecho que arde siempre que estoy sola y observando por mi ventana a la nada.

Bueno eso ha sido mis actividades en las últimas semanas y ahora me dispongo a esperar a Luna para ensayar un rato los hechizos de defensa. Escucho pasos afuera y me dispongo a para abrirle la puerta, pero no viene sola, viene con alguien mas, viene con…

Espérame aquí afuera, veré que puedo hacer – le dice y yo trato de controlar mi furia para no gritarle.

_**Si escuchas el grito de una banshee puede ser mortal, pero de una media banshee te puede causar daños irreparables.**_

Herm puedes venir un minuto – Luna me llama desde la pequeña salita, yo me había quedo paralizada al lado de mi cama para no cometer una locura, pero me comencé a mover hasta llega ante ella.

No logra decir nada pues la detengo con un gesto de mi mano.

¿Por qué lo trajiste? Sabes que no me siento segura con nadie…- le grito aunque tratando de hacerlo de manera no nociva para nadie.

Es que quería verte hermy, te extraña – me dice Luna tratando de sonar convincente, pero no le funciona conmigo, aunque la felicito por el intento que hace.

¿Y donde esta su mejor amigo? –

Ahí mi querida amiga calla y puedo sentir una rabia inmensa hacia el "supuesto amigo", pero se que no me querrá contar o mejor dicho expresar lo que siente por respeto a Ginny a pesar que no esta aquí.

Bueno, no te he contado todo lo que ha pasado afuera, pero ellos tuvieron sus diferencias y por algunas razones, algunas te incluyen, terminaron peleando y se separaron –

¿Tú que crees que debo hacer? – le pregunto sentándome en uno de los sillones a mirar a la nada.

Deberías hablar con él... Ahora él es el que te busca, como tú me dijiste en algún momento, querías que se acercara por su cuenta para no agobiarlos tú persiguiéndolos. – Me dice mientras se acerca a mí y coloca una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo – además será bueno que hables con otra persona.

Con una condición – le digo y luna pone los ojos en blanco, así que no es necesario que termine de hablar.

Él esta bien por lo que he visto, aunque se nota más decaído que nunca y mas ojeroso y ya no asiste tanto a clases y se pasa la mitad de su tiempo cerca del lado y se ha alejado casi de todo contacto humano, él esta bien…. Bueno si consideras que mi concepto de bien es el de "vivirá". –

Si no fuera porque conozco a luna desde hace mucho y se a que se refiere con algunos términos, bueno es "ella"

Bueno…- una quemazón en mi pecho y lo sujeto con fuerza, pero luego de algunos minutos pasa, ya luna se acostumbro verme así cada vez que recibo o no noticias de él. – dile que pase.

Luna camina rápido hacia la puerta y le murmura "pasa" y se dispone a entrar con él. Harry se ve un poco decaído aunque su expresión cambio cuando paso el umbral y tomado de la mano con luna, al parecer mi amigo lo "ayudaba" a encontrar el camino y al mismo tiempo brindarle apoyo moral.

Harry a pesar de los múltiples comentarios, yo no "muerdo" – le digo y el sonríe y corre a abrazarme. Yo por mi parte trato de controlar mi mecanismo de defensa y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Te echaba de menos – me susurra – no es lo mismo sin ti.

Gracias – le respondí pues sentía sus emociones y hablaba con la verdad.

Pero que paso herm, porque desapareciste, luna no me quiso contar nada pues me dijo que la única que podía decir la verdad eras tú, pero que no querías ver a nadie… que es lo que pasa.. – me dice tratando de calmarse, pero su genio siempre ha sido el mismo y ahora menos que nunca podría entender.

Ahora no es el momento de que sepas toda la verdad, pues es peligroso y mas si tu estas en ese estado, lo único que te puedo decir es que me aleje de todo fue porque cometí un grave error y trato de repararlo y la mejor manera de hacerlo es estando aquí.-

Pero yo te… -

No Harry, esta vez no me podrás ayudar a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, he cometido errores y los estoy pagando, pero incluirte a ti también sería algo que no podría soportar – le digo y me alejo a mi habitación.

No insistas Harry, ella esta muy afectada – le dice Luna mientras le toma la mano.

Y Harry – lo llamo antes de entrar a mi habitación – no es bueno reprimir los sentimientos, déjalos que fluyan.

Y entro dejando a los dos mas confundidos, si a Luna también a pesar que sabe disimular muy bien, y a pesar de que cierro la puerta escucho como los murmullos de ellos dos se alejan, pero ninguno de ellos habla de algo más de lo que quería escuchar.

Me acerco al ventanal y mientras nuevamente me fijo en el paisaje las imágenes de los recuerdos se vuelven más dolorosas cada vez que pasan ante mis ojos. Apoyo mi mano frente a la ventana y descubro como las lágrimas avanzan lentamente por mis ojos y como el reflejo de mi se ve unas lágrimas mas oscuras de lo normal. Me estoy consumiendo a mi misma.

Me alejo rápidamente de la ventana y busco el libro para volver a leer las reglas que debía seguir para olvidar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capitulo Uno: aclaraciones**

Lo que deberías tener en cuenta antes de seguir leyendo este libro, es que no podremos solucionarte la vida si no pones de tu parte. Se que es difícil, bueno no lo se, nunca he sido media banshee, pero si he compartido con ellas, y que deberás poner todo tu empeño humano para poder salir victoriosa de esto.

Pero a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo se les ocurre enamorarse sabiendo las consecuencias?, es que acaso quieren ser mas raras de lo que son. Bueno cada quien con lo suyo, hay cada cosa en este mundo y a mi me toca explicarles lo que no deben hacer.

Pero antes de avanzar con esto tenemos que hacerles una simple aclaración:

¿Ustedes saben que pasa cuando una semi-banshee besa a un humano en Luna Nueva?

No, no van cantando los pollitos dicen, ni tampoco bailan caballito blanco, sino que tienen problemas, serios problemas pues si no estan segura de que de verdad esa persona las ama, pues tienen un mes antes de la próxima luna nueva para poder saber que esa persona las ama y así no convertirse en una banshee pura. No, no pongan esa cara, porque si les pasa será por su propio descuido, así que ni se les ocurra andar besando a humanos.

Así que manos a las obra para olvidar a sujeto en cuestión.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capitulo Dos: **

**Reglas:**

Bueno estas reglas son para no enamorarse y si ya lo hiciste, pues es mejor que te saltes estas páginas, porque ya caíste la muy burra. O sea para la próxima busca un poco más de información para no caer tan rápido. Bueno te dejo de culpar, porque a veces existe ese alguien que te deja como tonta y ahí ni tus defensas podrán controlar los siguientes sucesos que ocurren cuando te enamoras. Pasa al capitulo 13 para que veas los síntomas de forma más clara y si todavía tienes esperanza para seguir siendo humana.

Bueno y si no te enamoras todavía ALELUYA, pues eres una de las pocas afortunadas, pues la mayoría no se encierran como es debido en los calabozos familiares para que no metan la pata. Así que sigue leyendo. Y si quieres leer esta sección por que te dieron ganas, bueno existen un sinfín de ejemplos para que no cometas alguna estupidez como "salir corriendo a plena luz del día para arrancarte y justo pillas el sol y plaff te haces daño"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ufff, no se para que sigo leyendo esta parte, siendo que a mi me paso eso de correr y bueno ya paso…, mejor me voy al capitulo trece – y cambio de hojas rápidamente.

A veces no se para que hablo en voz alta si nadie me escucha.-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capitulo 13:**

**Reglas para dejar de pensar en él.**

Pues aquí vamos a comenzar a explicar, no te preocupes cada regla viene con sus ejemplos para que te quede bien claro y si no entiendes bueno ahí ya tenemos problemas de aprendizaje y tiene que pedir ayuda o pedirle a alguien que tenga mayor capacidad de lectura que tu para que te explique que te explique.

Ya sabemos que para un humano es difícil dejar de pensar en la persona amada o "casi" amada, así que, que te hace pensar que tú, que eres una "desdichada en el amor", lo lograras tan fácil, pues te digo que es casi imposible, pero por lo menos estos consejos harán que no sufras como tonta todo el día y solo cuando estés sola… a no ser que estés ya sola todo el día sin que nadie te acompañe, ahí si que eso ya no tiene solución y te recomiendo que avances al capitulo 19 donde te explica como enamorarlo, pero si no eres una solitaria y tienes amigos que te apoyan pues sigue leyendo a ver si algo de los consejos que hay aquí te resultan.

Consejo número 1:

"**No pensar en él"**

Tan simple como eso. Olvida toda lo que te hace suspirar como demente ya que si lo haces ese recuerdo que tienes se ira introduciendo tan profundo que será imposible sacártelo de la cabeza y bueno "bienvenida a tu nueva vida como banshee"… y todos sabemos que no quieres eso. Como lo harás… bueno te recomiendo que practiques en los momentos en que te encuentres sola a despejar tu mente, ponerla en blanco… para lo que necesitaras lo siguiente…

Eso no funciona – y miro al libro con los ojos entrecerrados y cambio de hoja rápidamente hasta llegar al segundo consejo.

Consejo número 2:

"**Actividades"**

Ocupa tu tiempo en otras actividades para que tu mente este tan concentrada en lo que haces y te olvides por lo menos por ese periodo de él. Aprovecha que tienes amigos y pídeles que te ayuden a elaborar un cronograma de actividades para entretenerte durante el día y llegar solo a acostarte en la noche a dormir.

Sería bueno que te dedicaras por un momento a la práctica de hechizos de combate y defensa para una banshee. Son muy útiles para despejar tu mente y desarrollar habilidades e inhibir otras a tu antojo, pero si eres una desdichada y sin amigo creo que deberías hacer el esfuerzo y no quedarte encerrada todo el día, por lo menos hace un cronograma para ir a correr o algo o sino después lo lamentarás…

Para lo siguiente sigue los siguientes ejemplos:

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que bueno que ese esta resultado…. Si no fuera por luna o ginny yo me encontraría… no quiero ni pensarlo.

Escucho ha alguien acercarse y me percato que es Ginny y antes de que golpeará le digo un "pase" para que entre luego.

¿Hola, como estas amiga? - me pregunta mientras cierro los ojos para suspirar lentamente.

Bien, dentro de lo que se puede – le respondo mientras siento su inquietud y duda – hoy vino Harry.

¿Harry?, pero como… a no me digas que fue….-

Ella misma, pero no le recrimino nada, después de sentir como se siente es bueno que me haya visto por lo menos, además después de lo que le paso con tu hermano…-

No me hagas acordar – me pidió con ojos afectados – ya para mi es bastante difícil saber que tengo un hermano idiota con letras mayúsculas, pero lo tengo que mas se puede hacer.

Nadie te culpa por nada, él realizo sus movimientos y se hará responsable de sus acciones, tu tranquila, se perfectamente que es lo que sientes y te comprendo de una manera inexplicable, así que dejemos de hablar del tema.

Ella solo asiente y le sonrió.

Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta.- le propongo y ella asiente.

Nos levantamos y nos dejamos perder en los pasillos del castillo hasta los parajes del lago. Tengo un presentimiento, pero no lo quiero compartir, pues es algo de de verdad me asusta, pero no lo puedo distinguir bien entre los miles de pensamientos que se pasean por mi mente.

Nos sentamos al lado de un árbol que tiene una panorámica hermosa hacia el lago. Ella suspira una vez y cierra los ojos. Mi compañía a veces causa un efecto de nostalgia en las personas y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Dime hermione, que pasa por tu mente…-

Al solo sonido que produce mi nombre siento un escalofrío inexplicable, murmullos y algo más ¿sorpresa? ¿Tristeza? Emociones mezcladas en algo incierto, pero lo que si estoy segura es que no estamos solas en estos momentos y que el "sujeto" que esta en otro lugar cerca de aquí no quería saber esta la verdad de mi nombre.

Ginny – le susurro mientras trato de sujetar mi pecho para que no se desarme – él sabe ya quien soy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Camino sin rumbo como en las últimas semanas. Ese hechizo se deshace y no se que hacer al respecto pues la ilusión que causa ese espejismo en mi es muy profunda, es muy frágil._

_Paseo, normalmente lo hago cerca del lago pues los recuerdos me inundan, además es un lugar donde no podrán encontrarme, escapo de mis responsabilidades y de los otros que pertenecen al mundo real._

_A veces prefiero ahogar este sentimiento y ser nuevamente un zombi de la realidad que de algo más profundo. _

_Escucho voces pero las ignoro, escucho un nombre y mi curiosidad se hace presente pues es algo que corre como rumor en estos días y sin disimulo trato de espiar de la desaparecida, pero algo me detiene, un olor tan anhelado por mi, la observo y no se como explicar el mar de emociones que aparecen en mi pecho. _

_Ella…._

_No puede ser…. No puede ser…. No… algo tan insoportable… no… es algo que no puedo tolerar…._

_Ella…._

_¿Por qué pasa esto? No puedo controlar nada y esto es demasiado…. Debo olvidar, debo saber como lo hizo, como logro algo imposible… algo sin explicación, quizás es una venganza por el mal que ha pasado por mi culpa, pero yo fui quien….no importa._

_Ella…._

_Escucho algo más pero no lo puedo distinguir… tengo que averiguar que hizo conmigo, que es lo que me hizo… porque es imposible que yo pueda sentir algo por… ella._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

Hola a todos...

Gracias por los RR que han dejado de verdad gracias...

En uno mencionan que esta un poco lento, peroa veces yo me pongo cuatica ajejeje pero ya comienzan las cosas buenas... ustedes se daran cuenta...

No se olviden dejar su RR

besos

Nadia


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: Necesito verte**_

_Paseo nervioso por mi habitación pensando en ese nombre, ese que me vuelve loco cada vez que pasa por mi mente, ese que pertenece a la persona que yo…que yo._

_Necesito verte, ven por favor – grito mientras caigo de rodillas al suelo – necesito que me digas la verdad…_

_De mis ojos salen lágrimas incontrolables y no lo soporto._

_Necesito verte…necesito verte..._

_No se como volví aquí, un hecho que se acumula en las cosas raras que han sucedido a mí alrededor. Tengo miedo, a veces no creo que pueda controlar todo esto que se acumula, y si exploto… ¿Qué pasará?_

_Necesito verte…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione por favor dime algo – otra vez escucho la voz de Ginny pero esas palabras que llegan a mi "_necesito verte"_ son cada vez más fuertes.

Cálmate Ginny si algún día tenía que pasar –

Pero es que no te entiendo… dime que paso, porque de repente callaste tan abruptamente – la observo mientras en su rostro se aprecian unas lagrimas que bañan sus mejillas.

Él ya sabe quien soy y cree que todo esto es algo por venganza hacia su persona…quiere verme –

Pero sabes que no puedes ir, es peligroso para ti y para él –

Lo se, pero – callo pues nuevamente esa frase retumba en mi mente "_necesito verte", _ya es una llamada y mis instintos no la pueden ignorar.- perdóname pero tengo que ir.

Y antes que Ginny pudiera decirme algo más yo desaparezco al momento de cerrar mis ojos. Pero se que ella no se quedara esperando, ira donde luna para poder ir a buscarme donde sea que me encuentre.

Abro los ojos y lo encuentro ahí, en el piso, llorando en silencio mientras su pelo cubre su rostro. Su imagen me impacta, me duele, no lo puedo ver sufrir de esa manera y caigo también. Él no me escucha y yo lentamente me acerco a donde se encuentra, me pongo enfrente de él y le levanto su rostro para que su mirada se cruce con la mía, pero acto seguido él se aleja con cara de asco, de dolor, de rabia… eso me duele.

Tengo que…-

Que me hiciste estúpida sangre impura – me grita y yo no aguanto el dolor que impacta en mi pecho y bajo la mirada.

Yo no te he hecho nada – le respondo casi sin aliento.

Entonces explícame porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente, porque sufro cuando no te siento cerca, porque… - me vuelve a gritar y siento un ardor incontenible en mi pecho. – yo no soy de esas personas que andan así por la vida y todos sabemos que nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu…. QUE ME HICISTE.

Yo no te hice nada, si crees que te di una poción o algo así pues te equivocas, solo es algo que… que…

Que cosa… a claro ahora la sabelotodo se queda sin palabras….- me grita pero en sus ojos veo solo sufrimiento….

Soy mitad banshee…. Y la única manera en que puedes estar en tal estado es que me vieras en una noche de luna nueva, no me eches la culpa por algo que no puedo controlar- le contesto mientras trato de mantener la mirada aunque mi voz y mis manos tiemblan.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y paso mis manos por mis mejillas y mis lagrimas son de sangre, eso significa que mi estado…

Que eres que… maldición me embrujaste, claro encontraste muy divertido vengarte de mi por todo lo que te he hecho, pero sabes he cambiado, después que paso lo de la muerte de mis padres…pero tu no lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende y ahora me has maldecido con algo que no puedo seguir soportando. –

No es eso, yo no te maldije ni nada… si hubiera sido así perdería mi lado humano, pero yo quiero volver a ser humana de nuevo… yo de verdad te…-

Cállate, no te quiero oír, ya has tenido suficiente con este jueguito… listo ya puedes decirle a todo que Draco Malfoy a caído en el embrujo de la sangre sucia Granger… discúlpame, quise decir HIBRIDA.

Ya no soporto…-. Desaparecí de inmediato a las profundidades del bosque prohibido y ahí grite lo más fuerte que pude. Por suerte los animales del lugar no sufren secuelas al escuchar el grito de una banshee.

Sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba, mis manos pálidas y largas, mi pelo blanco y mis ojos… fui corriendo, casi volando, hacia un pequeño riachuelo para observarme y pude ver mis ojos rojos y esas lágrimas marcadas en mi pálido rostro. Estaba en una segunda fase de trasformación.

Luna me había mencionado que existen tres fases para que una semi- banshee se vuelva pura. La primera es que mis rasgos actuales, o sea mi pelo negro y mi figura resalten de una manera sorprendente, la segunda ocurre cuando pasa algo demasiado doloroso tanto que uno necesita escapar para que se de pie a los instintos mi pelo se vuelve de color blanco y mis lagrimas quedan marcadas en mi rostro y la tercera es cuando eres rechazada cuando te declaras a la persona amada… yo casi cometo el error de decir esas palabras pero ahora será mas difícil volver a un estado humano, quizás ni siquiera pueda volver a estar feliz si no encuentro el hechizo de atadura.

Necesito avisarles.- y con un movimiento de mis manos creo una simple ráfaga de viento para que lleven un mensaje a luna cuando se encuentre sola con Ginny. Un poder impresionante pues solo lo podrá oír ella o la persona que yo elija.

Y luego de crear el mensaje me acurruco entre las piedras y las hojas a llorar por mi amor prohibido, algo que es imposible evitar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Que…!! - le grito a Ginny mientras me dejo caer en la silla.

Lo que te dije luna, que ella se fue donde se encontraba él… dijo: _"Él ya sabe quien soy y cree que todo esto es algo por venganza hacia su persona…quiere verme"_ y luego desapareció.

Tenemos que ir a buscarla de inmediato o si no…- pero no pude seguir hablado pues una ráfaga de aire impacto contra mi rostro y en mi mente apareció el siguiente mensaje…

"_**No me busquen… en estos momentos estoy en la segunda fase de mi trasformación y puede ser peligroso…dame algunos días para volver a un estado normal o relativamente normal… avísale a dumbledore y dile que nos de una autorización para salir de viaje…"**_

Tenemos que ir hablar con dumbledore – Ginny me mira extrañada… - allá te explico todo.

Y sin decir una palabra mas nos fuimos corriendo a la oficina del director. Dumbledore estaba sentado leyendo en su gran escritorio y cuando entramos el nos miro extrañado y luego preocupado.

Explíquenme – solo dijo mientras nos invitaba con un gesto de su mano a sentarnos al frente de él.

Señor, Hermione a entrado en segunda fase y ya es peligroso para ella… debemos salir de viaje cuando ella regrese para buscar el segundo libro o sino quizás pueda ser demasiado tarde. – le explico rápidamente.

Discúlpeme señorita Lovegood pero no entiendo eso de "segunda fase", usted es la especialista aquí, ¿me podría explicar si fuera amable a que se refiere con eso? –

Por supuesto señor. – le respondo y Ginny también me mira atenta. – existen tres fases para que una semi – banshee se vuelva una banshee pura. La primera usted pudo apreciarla, se le conoce con el nombre de "mujer de las colinas" una etapa que no es muy peligrosa, pero que si esta en fase puede causar graves problemas, la segunda se conoce como "señora de las hadas" y ocurre cuando ha tenido una enorme decepción de la persona amada y esa es peligrosa de presenciar pues ahí ella posee dotes que son mas característicos de su especie y su parte humana será dominada casi por completo por su parte banshee y la tercera se le conoce como "reina del infierno" es el estado puro de una banshee y ocurre cuando ese amor la ha rechazado después de una declaración de amor o cuando se entera que ha jugado con ella, ahí ya no se puede hacer nada.

Y como cree usted que ocurrió esto señorita Lovegood –

Pues ella se enamoró, aunque no es muy seguro, de Malfoy y hace unos momentos él se entero de quien es ella en realidad y para no confundir mas las cosas Hermione fue a hablar con él confesarle todo, pero al parecer todo salió mal…- y agacho la cabeza pues unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Tranquila señorita, ya vera que todo se arreglara… ¿usted ya sabe en que sector se encontraría el segundo tomo del libro? –

No señor…-

Yo me encargo de buscar su ubicación y lo demás… esperaremos a que la señorita granger vuelva de donde este y ahí veremos que hacemos en ese momento, así que márchense tranquilas que yo me encargo de lo otro…-

Si señor – y me pare del asiento mientras Ginny me seguía – y gracias.

El director solo me guiña el ojo y luego se dirige al ventanal a observar la noche.

Y señorita Lovegood, no sea tan cruel con el señor Malfoy ya que él también esta pasando un momento difícil.-

Me quedo impactada, pero después sonrío. Ese señor sabe lo que hace.

Ginny creo que deberías irte a tu cuarto, yo me encargare de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Malfoy. – Ginny asiente pues nunca me había visto tan enfadada y con unas palabras de suerte se aleja a la torre de los leones.

Camino rápido por los pasillos. La rabia inunda mi ser y no se como ya estoy para frente la puerta de ese… grrr… imbécil.

No golpeo ni nada, solo la abro de golpe y ahí esta en una de las esquinas de la habitación con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sollozando silenciosamente. Toda la rabia que tenia acumulada ha ido descendiendo por la imagen que tengo ante mis ojos.

Que quieres lunática – me pregunta fuerte para que lo escucho – acaso te mando a ver en que estado me encontraba para que siguieran burlándose de mi.

No seas imbécil Malfoy, si vine es para aclararte ciertos puntos, además no estoy muy contenta de estar aquí –

Lastima que has tenido que venir a gastar el tiempo conmigo, pero si ya has terminado te largas de aquí-

No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches estúpido así que me escuchas y me escuchas entendido….-

Por primera vez Malfoy levanta la mirada para poder verme el rostro y grata es su sorpresa al no encontrar algo divertido en el. Quizás por fin ha aparecido la verdadera Luna en ese rostro al que todos llaman lunático.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otro amanecer tan oscuro dentro de este bosque. Han pasado ya varios días que he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo merodeando por aquí. Por lo menos al estar en esta fase no necesito alimentarme tan seguido así que eso es algo positivo dentro de todo lo malo que ha pasado.

Mi rostro no ha cambiado mucho, mi pelo se ha oscurecido hasta obtener un tono gris y mis manos siguen pálidas pero más normales. Mis ojos por otro lado han vuelto a tener un color violeta que no dudo que será permanente hasta al menos que encuentre el hechizo de atadura, pero a pesar que he mejorado un poco no puedo todavía regresar con los humanos.

Mis instintos están más agudos que nunca y mi ser interno me domina poco a poco, a veces tengo pequeños momentos en que olvido quien soy en verdad y el dolor me consume en tal grado que se podría decir que es una banshee pura. Estoy sola, ni siquiera los animales se quieren acercar a una criatura como yo, algunas hadas han venido a verme, pero se excusan que no pueden permanecer mucho conmigo pues les absorbo un poco su energía para poder subsistir. Por lo menos me agracen que les quite un poco de dolor que tienen en sus almas, pues es algo de lo que me alimento o otra forma de subsistir.

Esto de ser la oveja negra de la familia tiene desventajas – uff hasta mi sentido de humor esta decayendo, aunque no digo que siempre lo haya tenido.

Le he estado mandado mensajes diariamente a Luna para no olvidarme que tengo amigos en el exterior y ella, a pesar de que no los puede contestar, me manda su cariño a través de las ráfagas de viento que regresan como una forma de mostrarme que han cumplido con su misión.

Siguen pasando los días y el frio comienza a hacerse presente con más intensidad. Al parecer he estado más tiempo del que había dicho, pero el frío no me molesta, más bien es una sensación de tipo cálida para mí, habrá que agregarlo a mi lista de las cosas raras.

Mi aspecto mejora y ya estoy más o menos en condiciones no nocivas para tratar a los humanos. Las hadas me hablaron del paradero de la segunda parte del libro de atadura que se encuentra en Italia en las ruinas de Pompeya y hoy regreso con mis amigas para salir de viaje.

Mi aspecto normal, bueno normal en estas condiciones seria como el de mi primera etapa de banshee excepto en los ojos que se quedaran con un lindo violeta. No le he dicho a mis amigas que hoy regresaba, así que quiero que sea una sorpresa y bueno y sobre el tema de "él" tendré que vivir con este dolor hasta que encontremos el libro.

Cierro mis ojos concentrándome en mi habitación y cuando los abro puedo apreciar que todo esta en su lugar. Los muebles, mi cama, mis cosas, todo. Me acerco al espejo y me quedo horrorizada por mi aspecto.

Necesito un baño de mínimo 20 horas – pero no veo en el reflejo alguna sonrisa ni nada por el estilo.

Antes de ir al baño me acerco al ventanal y veo que esta todo nevado, al parecer esta recién amaneciendo y todo trasmite una paz infinita.

Al parecer eso de la oscuridad del bosque ha hecho que me no me de cuenta cuando es de día o de noche – me digo a mi misma.

Tomo las cosas para el baño, abro la llave para que se llene la tina y me meto para relajarme después de un tiempo en la oscuridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feliz navidad Luna – me dice Ginny con unos ánimos que contagia el espíritu navideño (nótese el sarcasmo), y me entrega un presente.

Gracias Ginny y feliz navidad para ti también – ohh creo que yo también contagia mi espíritu navideño. –toma tu regalo.

Y nos quedamos mirando pensativas mientras se nos escapan unas lágrimas fugitivas. Si debo de reconocer que estamos así porque extrañamos demasiado a Hermione quien no ha dado señale de vida en dos días y eso puede asustar a cualquiera en estas circunstancias.

Dumbledore no ha podido hacer nada en la investigación sobre la ubicación del libro de atadura (la segunda parte), pero seguimos con la autorización de salir de viaje en cuando llegue herm con nosotros para ir en su búsqueda.

Le echo de menos – me dice Ginny mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala multipropósito.

Yo también, no es lo mismo sin ella. –

¿Y si vamos a su cuarto para por lo menos saber si mando uno de esos mensajes o algo así? – me dice Ginny con un dejo de esperanza.

Yo la miro y le trato de sonreír. No voy a esa habitación después de hablar con el cabezadura de Malfoy y su "y piensas que te voy a creer", pero a pesar de todo se notaba en su mirada ese dolor tan profundo que siente una persona cuando esta enamorada y su amor esta lejos… muy lejos...TONTO.

Si vamos quizás así podamos verificar si ha dejado algún mensaje por allá. – le respondo y salimos caminando hacia su cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salgo del baño por lo menos con un olor a fresas y deje a tras ese olor a pasto y hojas que tenia cuando llegue. Me visto y me recuesto un rato para observar el cielo.

En estos momentos extraño la televisión – por lo menos estar pegada viendo imágenes en una caja debe ser mas entretenido que ver el techo. Yuhuuu veamos el techo…(nótese el sarcasmo)

Escucho pasos a la lejanía y los reconozco, son ellas, así que salto de la cama y cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta yo la abro primero diciendo un "hola" como bienvenida.

Ellas estaban primero sorprendidas, luego emocionadas y bueno después me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que pude sentir su felicidad por verme.

Pero como, a que hora, por que no nos avisaste.- pegunta rápido luna mientras me sueltan.

Como, pues porque ya no soy tan nociva para los humanos, a que hora digamos que unas tres de las cuales 2 horas con 50 minutos fueron dedicados para un baño bien largo y porque no les avise pues quería darles la sorpresa –

Y vaya que sorpresa de navidad nos diste –

¿Navidad?, hoy es navidad, no puedo creer que estuve tanto tiempo fuera… y no les compre regalos. –

Tranquilas, que ya nos has dado el regalo de tu presencia – luna me sonríe y Ginny igual, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, ya no.

Como me gustaría sonreír, pero ya ven, no puedo tampoco se puede cambiar mis ojos de color y mi frío se ha intensificado. –

Con razón, pensaba que tenías la ventana abierta – me dice Ginny, pero no puedo sonreír, aunque lunas por lo menos ríe ante su comentario.

Tranquila – me dice luna – ya veras que cuando sepamos donde esta el segundo libro para el hechizo volverás a la normalidad, aunque no se cuales sean las secuelas de esto.

Tengo que contarles lo que descubrí mientras estaba en el bosque…- y les relato todo, bueno omitiendo esos espacios de profundo dolor, les cuento lo de las hadas y su descubrimiento, algunos nuevos poderes y bueno lo del "otro tema".

Pero herm eso es magnifico, si quieres viajamos mañana a primera hora a Italia para ir a buscar el libro y volverás a ser humana –

Lo se, ahora solo espero que todo salga bien….

--

* * *

hola a todos:

gracias por los RR.

y bueno nada que decir... espero que puedan dejar mas para saber como va la historia

besos Nadia

Próx. Capitulo: Los misterios de Pompeya.


	9. Chapter 9: Villa de los misterios

Capitulo 9: _**La villa de los misterios.**_

Estaba ansiosa de comenzar el viaje que por fin nos llevaría a acabar con esta pesadilla. No se cuanto tiempo dure en el bosque pero eso me hiso darme cuenta del riesgo que corría si lo volvía a ver. Él no me quería, por el contrario me odiaba con una intensidad infinita y no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría aguantar este dolor, aunque era algo que había disminuido considerablemente, seguía ahí.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y no puedo dormir. Las niñas me dijeron que partiéramos a las 6 pues no había problema de que saliera de día. Ellas se habían quedado a pasar las navidades en el castillo solo por mi y es un gesto que de verdad lo agradezco con todo mi ser.

Y aparase en mi mente el recuerdo de cuando les pregunte a mis amigas por él, tenia que saberlo tenía que por lo menos pensar que él estaba mas tranquilo que yo.

_Luna ¿lo has visto? – le preguntaba mientras me sentaba en mi cama._

_Ellas habían vuelto dos horas después para avisarme de que todo estaba listo para el viaje, el director les había dado la autorización y tenían todo empacado para salir a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente._

_Luna antes de responderme dudo por unos minutos, pues no sabia como yo recibiría la noticia y los efectos que podían causarme. Lo podía saber pues sentía sus emociones hacia mí en esos momentos y como se encontraba ella y su dilema interno que se debatía antes de contestarme._

_No se si es buena idea que te cuente, pero el sigue encerrado en su cuarto desde el día que te fuiste. – me contesto._

_Mi mente comenzó a pensar en diversas cosas y una nostalgia floreció en mi pecho. Estaba cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. _

_Además ya hablamos con el director y nos dijo que era mejor no acercarse a él para que pudiera sanar – me dijo Ginny. _

_De la nostalgia salte al dolor y del dolor a la amargura. ¿Que faltaba por pasar en estos momentos?_

_Él sufre por mi culpa, por pensar que esto solo es una vaga ilusión de algo real y no poder controlarlo. Tampoco se si es real o no, solo se que me consume de a poco mientras pasan los segundos._

4:30 am.

Estoy cansada a pesar que he dormido demasiado. No se si lograre hacer ese viaje tan largo, pero es algo que solucionara los problemas que vivo. Estoy en mi cama mirando nuevamente el techo, creo que tengo un extraño fetichismo con eso. Como me gustaría reír en estos momentos.

5:00 am.

Me doy vueltas en la cama por veinteava vez y no logro nada. Será mejor que me levante ya que no quiero retrasar nada y las niñas llegaran pronto.

Me levanto despacio y me miro en el espejo que esta frente mi cama. Sigo igual que ayer, con mis ojos de color violeta intenso.

Pensé que iba a cambiar un poco el color de mis ojos – me dije a mi misma.

Ignoro mi reflejo y sigo mi camino hacia el baño. Abro la llave para que se llene la tina y me desvisto despacio y nuevamente me veo en el espejo que esta al frente de mi. Suspiro y agacho la cabeza mientras me muevo para entrar a la tina. Es bueno a veces estar rodeada de magia pues sino todavía estaría esperando que se llene la tina.

Me relajo por unos momentos y cierro mis ojos tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco, es difícil, pero lo logro, aunque sea por minutos y por primera vez desde que me convertí en semi-banshee me siento de maravilla dejándome envolver por una nada tan esperada. Vuelvo a la realidad de golpe y una ligera quemazón se siente en mi pecho.

Lo ignoro y me levanto para vestirme, pues no me había dado cuenta que pude estar en una estado de paz. Paso media hora mientras me arreglaba.

Cuando salgo del baño dos pares de ojos me observan con una sonrisa. Están demasiado entusiasmadas por el viaje que haremos, incluso más que yo, se le nota en sus rostros y lo siento en sus almas. Las saludos con un gesto "casi alegre" y ellas me lo devuelven. Al parecer han estado desde temprano aquí pues alcanzaron a hacerme la maleta y ordenaron mi habitación, bueno una varita hace milagros.

Camino directo a mi cama y me recuesto por un momento. Como me gustaría volver a estar en ese estado donde la nada me envuelve, pero la realidad esta al frente de mi, con ojos con un brillo de emoción y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Luna me siguió y se sentó a mi lado mientras me tomaba la mano. Como me gustaba sentir por esos gesto la tranquilidad y la confianza en mi cuerpo.

Ya estamos listas. Dumbledore me entrego esto cuando salí de mi torre, es un traslador – pude apreciar una esfera brillante en su mano – nos llevara directo a Italia, pero después ahí tendremos que arreglárnoslas solas.

Me di cuenta que eso significaba muchos gastos, pero luna me leyó la expresión en mi rostro y con una sonrisa me contesto.

No te preocupes con eso, Dumbledore también nos dio un pequeño fondo para el viaje y además que nos hiso el favor de sacar algo de dinero que tenemos en gringotts.

Es verdad, desde que entre a hogwarts les pedí a mis padres que me abrieran una cuenta en el banco para casos de emergencia.

Estuvo haciendo averiguaciones – me siguió contando – y descubrió que tienes una herencia que esta en el mismo banco de tu padre – espero unos segundos antes de terminar - …biológico.

Eso si que me sorprendió. Me había dedicado tanto a mi estado actual y a buscar una solución, que se me había olvidado buscar mis orígenes, ¿Quién habría sido mi padre? ¿Quien había sido mi madre? ¿A donde pertenezco? Preguntas con una gran incógnita y que después que acabe esto me dedicare a descubrir.

Solo faltan 5 minutos – hablo Ginny que estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama observándome tranquilamente.

El equipaje estaba reducido para que cupiera fácilmente en los bolsillos y las demás cosas estaban listas, solo faltaba una cosa…

Luna y ¿Harry? –

Esta en la torre de gryffindor, le deje una nota que nos íbamos de viaje y que regresaríamos pronto. – me respondió con cierta nostalgia.

30 segundos.

Todas tocamos la pequeña espera y de un momento a otro sentimos como nos tiraba hacia otro lugar.

Con un golpe seco llegamos al barrio mágico de de Pompeya. Este se encontraba cerca de las ruinas arqueológicas así que seria fácil ubicarnos. Nos miramos por un momento pensando a donde ir primero. Eran las 7 de la mañana y todo estaba cerrado. Cuando se utiliza un traslador intercontinental se demora un poco mas en llegar a su destino, quizás había mucho transito mágico o era para burlas los estatutos de transporte del ministerio. En fin comenzamos a caminar despacio por el barrio y a observar los diferentes artefactos, animales, trajes que se exhibían en las vitrinas de los locales cerrados. Solo un bar y una cafetería estaban abiertos y decidimos que seria bueno ir a desayunar mientras planeábamos nuestro segundo movimiento.

Luna no me había contado que era lo que haríamos cuando llegáramos a Italia, pero si al apreciar su expresión notaba que tenía todo planeado, así que no me preocupe por eso.

Nos sentamos en las mesas de afuera y de inmediato un señor gordo y calvo se acerco con una sonrisa gentil.

Buon giorno signore - nos dijo - Che cosa volete?

Mis amigas me miraron. Al parecer a luna se le había escapado el detalle que tendríamos que saber italiano para poder desplazarnos por esta ciudad. Por suerte, quizás también venga con el paquete de ser "media banshee", pude entender el idioma perfectamente.

Buon giorno, abbiamo la prima colazione – le dije mientras me escuchaba atento - siamo in grado di portare il menu

Certamente – y se marcho por unos momentos. Volvió de inmediato y nos repartió tres carta para que nosotras pidieramos.

Abbiamo potuto fermare un momento di scegliere – le dije de nuevo y el se retiro.

Ya y díganme que quieren desayunar. – les dije a mis amigas y ellas todavía me miraban sorprendidas.

Luna fue la que hablo primero.

¿Desde cuando sabes italiano? – me pregunto con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

Yo trate de reír, pero luego recordé que por mi condición era muy difícil hacerlo así que le dije tratando de sonar alegre.

En realidad no tengo idea, solo le entendí lo que me dijo y me di cuenta que podía responderle. – le comencé a decir mientras sentia como mi cuerpo se extrañaba por ese aparente entusiasmo en mi voz.

Ellas solo me miraron y entonces les dije: ¿que quieren desayunar?

Luego de unos momentos en que me explicaron lo que querían llame al mozo y le dije lo que queríamos. Él asintió y unos momentos después volvió con la orden.

Y dime luna que haremos desde ahora. – le pregunte mientras comía un delicioso Tramezzino. Ella me sonrió y comenzó a explicarme.

Bueno después de este esplendido desayuno, vamos a ir a hospedarnos en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, prefiero así antes que en el barrio mágico. Ya llame para pedir reservación en el hotel Amleto, así que por ese lado esta cubierto. Seria ideal que al medio día partiéramos a investigar un poco sobre la zona arqueológica. Según el mapa la "villa de los misterios" es la locación mas lejana así que prefiero investigar un poco antes de ir a ese lugar directamente. Lo ideal seria ir mañana temprano.

Yo solo asentía. En un momento paso por mi mente un recuerdo de mi vida antes de que comenzara toda esta pesadilla. Un recuerdo que me hacia acordar de cómo yo solía actuar al frente de cualquier misión, investigación o lo que sea. Yo era la de las ideas, yo planeaba cada paso que se haría, yo sabía todo lo que se tenía que saber para enfrentar una situación peligrosa con éxito, pero ahora consumida por el dolor solo pensaba en esa herida que me consumía de a poco. Ya no se quien soy.

Terminamos nuestros desayunos y antes de irnos le pedí al caballero que nos atendió algunas indicaciones para salir del barrio mágico y llegar al hotel de manera de no perdernos en el camino. Gentilmente me explico con calma y me dibujo un mapa para ser mas claro en sus indicaciones. Les dimos las gracias y salimos del barrio hacia una ciudad desconocida, pero a la vez hermosa ante nuestros ojos.

Las calles estaban comenzando a ser ocupadas por los residentes madrugadores. Había un poco de sol, no nocivo para mi piel, y algunas risas y saludos por todas partes. Las niñas miraban asombrada cada construcción arquitectónica, era algo hermoso.

No nos demoramos en encontrar el hotel y mientras yo conversaba con el administrador y pedía nuestra llave (luna reservo una habitación para las tres) subimos por el ascensor y nos instalamos en el cuarto. Era hermoso, tanto detalle pequeño que daba armonía al lugar, que era bastante amplio. Estaban las camas en el sector norte de la habitación y había una pared de separación. En el otro sector había un pequeño salón y un comedor. También había radio, televisión, teléfono, todo. Hasta un mini frigorífico lleno de comida. Después que desempacamos nos instalamos en la mesa del comedor y luna saco un mapa de las ruinas de Pompeya. Como había dicho era el sector mas alejado y nuestro hotel estaba cerca de la plaza casi en la entrada. Así que antes de que luna comenzara a revisar las calles ya tenía un plano en mi mente y hable.

Yo creo que deberíamos subir por la via nocera y luego doblamos hacia la izquierda. Ese camino es largo, pero nos llevara cerca del templo de apolo. Subiríamos por la via delle scuole y luego doblamos a la izquierda. Deberíamos pasar al frente de la casa del poeta trágico. Subimos por la via consolare, via delle tombe (pasando por la vila de diomede) y ahí deberíamos encontrar el percoso villa dei misteri que nos llevara hacia la villa. – les decía mientras iba trazando las líneas y ellas escuchaban con atención.

Este recorrido nos llevara todo el día – menciono Ginny mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Lo se, así que deberíamos partir mañana en la mañana temprano, hoy deberíamos dedicarnos a buscar información en el barrio mágico sobre la historia de la villa. – dijo luna.

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – afirmo Ginny mientras yo las escuchaba. Todavía estaba preocupada por las distancias que había que recorrer, no por mí sino por ellas y por el clima que pudiera tocarnos.

Enciende la televisión para saber el clima de mañana. – le dije a Ginny y ella se levanto a encenderla. Estaban dando el noticiera de las 8 así que pronto darían el pronóstico del tiempo.

Mientras esperaba me levante guarde el mapa en un bolso y me dirigí al sillón para escuchar un poco la noticias. Ginny comenzó a hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaríamos y luna comenzó a sacar unos libros para la investigación, pero antes de eso comenzó a escribir en un pergamino seriamente.

Cerré los ojos para sentir lo que le pasaba a luna y trate de sonreír por lo que pude averiguar, pero lo único que surgió fue una triste mueca. Luna le escribía una carta a Harry.

Poi il tempo di domani –se escucho.

Yo nuevamente abrí mis ojos y pude ver que mañana amanecería "soleggiato", pero al día siguiente amanecería "Docce e possibile chibascos"

Oigan tendremos que posponer el viaje para pasado mañana. – Les dije y ellas me miraron serias – mañana estará soleado.

Esta bien – me dijeron unísono y siguieron en lo suyo.

Apague la tele y me dirigí al balcón de la habitación. El paisaje era hermoso y a lo lejos se podía aprecia a la antigua Pompeya. Analice los parajes y guarde en mi mente cada detalle que apreciaba en ese momento.

Cerré los ojos y aspire profundamente. Mis amigas estaban tan concentradas para que todo saliera bien y de repente me sentí como si no ayudara en nada. Me siento tan inútil y ellas se estaban esforzando tanto… quizás debería ir sola total tenia la habilidad de tele-trasportarme y llegaría mas rápido que ellas y no las arriesgaría por si hay una maldición. Porque hay que ser honestos, no creo que pongan el libro a la vista del publico sino que debería haber una entrada secreta donde abra que romper una serie de maldiciones y yo creo que seré mas resistente a eso que ellas. Tengo mis propias armas y defensas, además de mi varita y conocimientos, así que no habría problema.

De repente comprendí a Harry y su forma de ser cuando Voldemort seguía con vida. No era complejo de héroe, sino amor hacia nosotros.

Estaba decidido; pasado mañana iría sola a las ruinas de Pompeya por el libro. Pero estaba el detalle que mis amigas no me dejarían arriesgarme, pero ellas ya se habían arriesgado muchas veces por mí y no volvería a ponerlas en peligro. Ese día me iría mas temprano pues yo podría acostumbrar mi vista y tendría todos mis reflejos activos, dejaría una nota y un hechizo en la habitación para que no pudieran salir a buscarme. No un hechizo hecho con varita pues eso seria muy fácil de romper, sino uno de los de mi especie.

Ellas seguían muy concentradas en lo que hacían. Luna ya había terminado la carta para Harry y estaba leyendo "los misterios de Pompeya". Ginny estaba preparando las mochilas y organizando las cosas y yo seguía sin hacer nada, quizás debería aprovechar que no hay sol para ir a buscar algún libro para la salida.

Este niñas yo voy al barrio mágico por los libros – ellas estaba a punto de decir algo y las interrumpí – prefiero que sigan aquí para organizar la salida, no tardare.

Iban a protestar pero decidí utilizar uno de los poderes que había conocido durante mi estadía en el bosque. Moví la mano despacio y acto seguido un viento soplo y sus miradas de protestas se perdieron y volvieron a concentrarse en lo que hacían.

"Perdonen" murmure tan despacio que no me escucharon. Tenía la habilidad para que otros hicieran lo que yo deseaba. No quería ocupar esa habilidad en nadie pero casos extremos requieren medidas extremas y era la única manera de mantenerlas a salvo.

Llegue a la salida del hotel y me dispuse a caminar en dirección al barrio mágico. Estaba cálido el clima pero no me dañaba. Había tantas cosas que hacer antes de partir y por primera vez pensé en lo peligroso que seria, pero debía intentarlo y esperaba lograrlo con éxito, así terminaría la pesadilla de mi vida y no tendría que volver a sufrir por esto.

Aunque espero no perder algunas habilidades – me dije.

Seguí caminando. Ya estaba llegando al barrio mágico y pude vislumbrar una librería de historia antigua. Me acerque y examine todo el material buscando algo que me pudiera servir, al final encontré dos libros que podrían ser de mucha ayuda. Estaba saliendo de la librería y una mano toma mi muñeca, era una mujer anciana, tenia la mirada perdida y su voz era profunda.

_Attenti piccolo, ci sono molte cose nel vostro futuro e qualcosa che non possiamo controllare. Che la paura che si saranno soddisfatti e non sappiamo cosa fare. Non perdere la speranza, ma non si riesce a vedere._

Yo la mire tratando de sentir algo más, pero no había nada que sentir. Trate de soltarme y su mano lentamente me libero. Trate de hablarle pero de un momento a otro ella desapareció. Me quede un momento pensando en sus palabras y algo comenzó a quemar en mi interior.

_Ten cuidado pequeña, hay muchas cosas en tu futuro y algo que no podrás controlar. Eso que tanto miedo le tienes se cumplirá y no sabrás que hacer. No pierdas la esperanza aunque no la puedas ver._

Había tantas cosas de las que tenía miedo, pero ¿cual de todas era la que se iba a cumplir?

Me quede pensativa y el dolor seguía creciendo. Tenía miedo, angustia, por alguien que me había dicho solo palabras, pero sabia que debía que creer, lo sabia, lo sabía…

OoOoOoOoOoO

(En hogwarts)

_Crees que solucionaras algo si sigues en ese estado _– escucho una voz agradable y levanto la mirada. Ahí estaba, en el umbral de mi puerta, el sujeto que me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Pude apreciar su mirada, había tristeza.

Profesor, usted no entiende… ME HAN HECHIZADO Y ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO POR ESO. – espero una respuesta en su rostro, pero sigue con esa calma.

Y que te hace pensar eso – me pregunta mientras se acerca a mi lado.

Trato de responder pero las palabras se atraviesan en mi garganta. ¿Qué es lo que me hace pensar en eso?

Ella esta resentida por todo lo que le he hecho y quizás se aprovecho de eso y trato de hacerme sufrir – le respondo inseguro.

El profesor me mira tratando de ver algo más y una expresión de sorpresa se revela en su rostro.

No creo que sea por lo que tú me dices, pienso que es algo más –

Yo lo miro tratando de descifrar lo que me dice pero nuevamente un sentimiento de miedo aparece en mi interior.

Quizás no quieras reconocer cosas por miedo a que te sigan dañando. – Volvió a hablar ya que mis labios seguían sellados – quizás deberías plantearte lo que esta pasando.

Pero señor y si solo es una ilusión…-

Tu sabrás lo que es cuando puedas descifrar el misterio de eso… yo pienso que esto es de mucho antes que ella se transformada, no por nada tu…

Pero lo detuve con mi mano para que no digiera nada más. Estaba más confundido y una pequeña esperanza apareció en mi mente, pero lo rechace. Era verdad lo que trataba de decirme Dumbledore, pero también que no conozco el motivo del porque lo hice.

No analizas tanto Draco, recuerda que también eres humano y por ente sientes como tal, ya no eres un villano – me dice mientras se comienza a alejar – y no lo olvides, solo hace lo que te dice tu corazón.

Y se fue dejándome contrariado. Tendría que verla, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se había ido, pero volvería de eso estaba seguro pero ¿Cuándo?

* * *

Hola a todos

disculpen por la demora, por lo latero del capitulo y por no desearles feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.

lo se el capitulo esta un poco latero... iba a seguirlo pero mejor dejamos lo emocionante para el proximo. solo hay un detalle que deberian ponerle atencion y es algo que draco no dejo decir a dumbledore... ^^

bueno, espero sus criticas comentarios y demases para seguir escribiendo. comenzare hoy el capi 10 y ya veran que no me demoro nada en subirlo. muchos besos

Nadia

minimo un comentarioo siii XD


	10. Chapter 10: Rumbo a lo desconocido

Capitulo 10: _**Rumbo a lo desconocido**_

Después de tanto esperar llego el momento. Son las dos y media de la madrugada, y mis compañeras siguen durmiendo sin saber lo que yo voy a hacer…

Él día anterior me dedique a analizar los libros sobre la "villa de los misterios" que me pudieran ayudara encontrar el libro, el segundo tomo, para volver a la normalidad. Estos libros hablaban sobre extraños pasadizos secretos que se encontraron, pero al momento de estudiarlos no se pudo entrar, pues, una extraña maldición los protegía. También que existen diversas trampas humanas para proteger los tesoros, que supuestamente, quedaron después de la desgracia que ocurrió a ese pueblo. Además los magos antiguos escondieron varios materiales, pociones y libros prohibidos para que nadie los encontrara y aprovecharon la magia del lugar para protegerlos. Quizás no podían entrar, pero si podían dejar objetos en una cámara que luego de algunos segundos hacia que desaparecieran quedando atrás solo una nota que decía "yo cuidare tus tesoros". Era algo espectacular, todas las ruinas que había y la cantidad de poder mágico que se podía sentir.

Mientras que mis amigas salían o aprovechaban de descansar unos momentos yo guardaba fotografías y el mapa en un bolso que luego escondía mediante un hechizo banshee para la invisibilidad de los objetos. Todavía sentía una pena enorme por engañarlas de esa manera y fingir que no ocurría nada.

Antes de que nos fueranos a acostar oficialmente, luna, con su sonrisa de siempre, me hablo de todo lo que tenían planeado y que iban a hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarme a salir de esto. Ahí creo que no soporte más y solo con un gesto asentí y de inmediato me excuse para ir a tomar aire. Ellas estaban felices por ayudarme y yo las traicionaría, para su protección, encerrándolas en el cuarto. No conocía muy bien el hechizo que induce el sueño, como un hechizo complementario, pero no las quería arriesgar.

Me muevo despacio por la habitación, ellas siguen durmiendo, y me acerco a la ventana con mi bolso en la mano. Me puse la capa negra, que me protege del sol, para pasar desapercibida por esos lugares. Cuando estoy en el balcón, cierro la ventana con un movimiento y susurro algunas palabras con un extraño lenguaje. Bueno, para mi, no es un lenguaje extraño, sino, es el lenguaje para realizar los hechizos banshee. Cuando termino me doy vuelta para saltar a la oscuridad, pero me detengo, quizás lo mejor es dejarles un mensaje de lo que esta pasando para que no se preocupen demasiado. Así que muevo mi mano y el viento penetra por un agujero que creo con mi mente en la protección que deje y con un último vistazo salto.

Hace frío, pero no lo noto. Me concentre un poco para adaptar mi mirada y comencé a moverme sigilosamente. El hotel estaba cerca de la entrada de las ruinas, así que no me tomo mas de dos minutos llegar. Hay que comprender que mi velocidad un poco mayor que antes.

Observo el paisaje y noto pequeños destellos o rastros de magia. Son de color oscuro, así que eso me da una idea de lo antiguos que son, así que comienzo a caminar un poco más despacio y agudizo mi oído por cualquier cosa. El mapa no lo necesitaba, pues, había memorizado todo lo que había marcado en él. Habían tantos lugares, tan hermosos y sorprendentes. Estaban llenos de energía y poder que atraían a conocer sus misterios, pero mi punto ya estaba fijo en el viaje. Seguí avanzando.

El lugar me estaba envolviendo, parecía que había algo mas preparado para mi que solo esta misión y algo en mi sangre comenzó a guiarme. El cielo se estaba aclarando, pero las nubes lo cubrían por completo, hoy no habría sol. Los caminos eran demasiados largos y todavía no podía ver el templo de Apolo, pero un destello comenzó a resplandecer a lo lejos. Era una energía asombrosa que cegó mis ojos por un momento, apresure el paso y me encontré con una estructura arquitectónica magnifica el "Tempio di Apollo". No me acerque demasiado pues tenía que subir pasando por el foro y el "Tempi di Jupiter". Me estaba aproximando.

Comencé a correr. La emoción que sentía era demasiado extraña, era como si mi cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a eso y me estresaba. Que dilema. Pase por la "casa del poeta trágico", y por fin llegue a la calle que estaba buscando, sentía como la sangre se alborotaba y como una corriente recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, estaba llegando.

Pase rápidamente por la "Villa di Diomede" vi la construcción que estaba buscando. Era magnifica y resaltaba mas que las demás, la mejor estructura conservada de Pompeya. "La Villa dei misteri"

En mi mente comenzó pasar toda la información que había averiguado sobre esa villa…

_La __**Villa de los Misterios**__ o __Villa dei Misteri__ es una ruina bien conservada de una villa romana que queda a unos 800 metros al noroeste de Pompeya y a unos 200 de la Puerta de Herculano. Se puede llegar a ella desde Pompeya. Queda en las afueras de la ciudad principal, separada de ella por una carretera con monumentos funerarios a ambos lados (una necrópolis) así como las murallas de la ciudad. La Villa de los Misterios está considerada una villa suburbana, con una relación cercana con la ciudad, pero en las afueras de ella. _

_Aunque cubierta por metros de ceniza y otro material volcánico, la villa sufrió sólo daños menores en la erupción del Vesubio en el año 79, y la mayoría de sus paredes, techos, y más en particular sus frescos sobrevivieron en gran medida intactos._

_Fue construida en la primera mitad del siglo II a. C. y fue muchas veces remodelada y ampliada. Se presenta como una construcción de cuatro lados circundada por una terraza panorámica. Después del terremoto del año 62 la Villa cambió de propietarios y de usos: de vivienda señorial pasó a establecimiento agrícola. La propiedad de la Villa es desconocida, como ocurre con muchas casas privadas de la ciudad de Pompeya. Sin embargo, algunos objetos proporcionan claves tentadoras. Un sello de bronce encontrado en la villa menciona a L. Istacidius Zosimus, un liberto de la poderosa familia Istacidii. Los eruditos lo han propuesto como propietario de la villa o supervisor de la reconstrucción después del terremoto del año 62. En lugar de ello, la presencia de una estatua de Livia, esposa de Augusto, ha hecho que algunos historiadores consideraran que ella era la propietaria._

_Aunque el tema real es objeto de controversia, la interpretación más usual de las imágenes es que se trata de la iniciación de una mujer en un culto especial a Dioniso (o Baco), un culto mistérico que requería ritos específicos y rituales para convertirse en miembro._

Me detuve en la entrada del lugar. No sabía que tenía que buscar y cerré los ojos por un momento para sentir donde tenía que ir. El nombre de Baco llamo mi atención y comencé a caminar hacia representación de "las bodas de Dioniso y Ariadna", y pude apreciar la cantidad de energía mágica que había, pero no solo había una buena, también había un presencia maligna. Comencé a observar la imagen y a buscar algún indicio que me ayudara a encontrar la respuesta.

Piensa, que cosa puede haber en esta imagen – dije para mi misma mientras me sentaba para analizarla mejor.

Hay varios mitos sobre Baco o Dioniso, para la mitología griega, pero tengo el presentimiento que no tiene que ver con él. – Comencé a hablar – debe haber algo que no pertenece, o quizás sea algo que es contradictorio para que se abra el pasadizo.

Luego mi mirada pasa de Baco a su "Ariadna" y saque un libro que llevaba en el bolso y comencé a buscar su nombre. Ariadna estaba vinculada con el mito del minotauro, eso es lo que sabia, pero debe haber algo más…

"_...Decharme lo explica diciendo que la amante de Teseo, que llena de duelo y desesperación se adormece y muere en la tierra para resucitar en el cielo, es decir, despertar gozosa y llena de vida para entregarse con delirio al amor de Baco…"_

Se parece a mí - murmuro y luego una sensación de emoción llena mi ser – Ariadna, es ella.

Un pensamiento pasa por mi mente, pero lo desecho porque es imposible, quizás similitud de nombres para luego buscarla dentro de los míos.

Ariadna - vuelvo a murmurar - ese debe ser el nombre de mi madre.

Y por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad al descubrir esa similitud. Entonces esta ya estaba escrito en mi destino, que algún día, el hechizo se iba a romper y que tendría que buscar un libro que sellara ese lado que me iba a maldecir en mi vida, y también me abriera las puertas para investigar parte de mi pasado, como la identidad de mis padres, y a donde pertenezco, mi familia.

Increíble – digo después de todo ese razonamiento.

Luego vuelvo a concentrarme buscando algo que me pueda servir…

"…_El abandono de Ariadna, a pesar de haber inspirado a Cátulo tan hermosos versos, no fue muy largo, pues estando ella dormida, acertó a verla Baco y, prendado de su belleza, descendió a la ribera, la contempló inmóvil lleno de placer y de admiración, y robándola la tomó por esposa y la condujo de noche a la cumbre del monte Drios, donde ella y él se transfiguraron, desapareciendo de la vista de los mortales. Ariadna recibió de Júpiter la inmortalidad, y de Baco, el día de sus bodas, una magnífica corona de oro con piedras de la India, hecha por Vulcano, cuya corona fue luego colocada entre las estrellas."_

La corona, un símbolo de amor de Baco para Ariadna – me dije y busque la corona en la imagen y con trate de alcanzarla pero algo, un escudo, no me dejo acercarme.

Al lado del cuadro aparecieron unas letras en italiano que decían: _**per vedere se si è una persona degna di entrare, è necessario dare un po 'il tuo sangue…**_

"_**Para saber si eres una persona digna para entrar, debes darnos un poco de tu sangre…"**_

Luego de esto apareció una pequeña vasija.

Abrí mi bolso y saque una pequeña daga y me corte un poco la muñeca. La sangre comenzó a fluir y la puse en dirección a la vasija, pero luego se detuvo. Extrañada veo mi muñeca y estaba intacta, sin ningún corte. Iba a repetir la acción cuando la luz de la vasija llamo mi atención y luego la vasija desapareció y la pintura comenzó a moverse dejándome espacio para pasar.

Me puse de pie de inmediato comencé a bajar los escalones. Era un trayecto largo y oscuro, pero yo podía distinguir sin dificultad todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Llegue a una pequeña sala, en sus paredes habían una infinidad de imagen que me llamaron la atención. Eran escenas de los distintos mitos del dios Baco y de Ariadna, era hermoso.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el fondo de la habitación y sobre un pedestal esta el libro que necesito, el famoso tomo II, ante mis ojos. Sonrío y lo tomo sin ninguna precaución y una ráfaga de viento choca en mi cara, es un mensaje para mí.

"_Querida hija_

_Le encargue a tu padre que trajera el libro a este lugar junto con mi mensaje para que pudieras volver a hacer el hechizo. No es complicado de realizar, pero hay un peligro si ocurre lo que mas temes. Tranquila siempre existe una solución. _

_Me gustaría verte, que estuvieras conmigo, pero no puedo dejar que vivas la misma vida que vivo yo continuamente. Tu padre siempre vigila en secreto tus pasos para protegerte y también saber de ti. Te amamos y esperamos verte cuando seas por fin feliz y nos perdones por haberte dejado, pero era por tu seguridad, queríamos que llevaras una vida normal."_

_Cuídate, tu madre." _

Y sin poder evitarlo derramo unas lágrimas silenciosas que comienzan a correr por mis mejillas. Era sangre y trato de quedarme unos momentos sentadas en el lugar tratando de entender y perdonando, y sobre todo amando en silencio a los padres que prefirieron que tuviera una vida normal antes que amarrarme su destino. Mientras pasaba esto me prometí a mi misma que los encontraría para conocerlos y por fin conocer mi historia. Solo faltaba una pista.

Mama, dame una piste – implore mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Tenía el libro en mis manos todavía y un impulso hizo que lo abriera en la primera página y otra sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Había una palabra escrita que había provocado eso, una palabra que me ayudaría a encontrarlos, una palabra que en estos momentos me dio una esperanza: _**IRLANDA**_

Me dispongo a salir del lugar, pero algo sucede, me da vueltas la cabeza comienzo a tambalear y antes de darme cuenta caigo desmayada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Me despierto sobresalta. Eran las seis de la mañana y ya era tiempo de prepararse para la misión. Me levanto como zombi, estoy cansada después de tanto planos y estrategias hechas para este día. Voy directo al baño y me lavo la cara para despertar mejor.

Ginny, Herm… levántense – le grito para despertarlas y comienzo a lavarme los dientes. Luego entro a la ducha para darme un buen baño, para comenzar el día y lograr lo imposible y me visto para la guerra. (Creo que estoy alucinando XD)

Cuando me iba a poner el segundo calcetín escucho un grito de parte de Ginny. Una de dos, me dije, se cayó de la cama o se cayó de la cama pues no existe explicación científica para ese grito a las seis y veinte de la mañana. Pero luego me llama desesperada y me dejo el calcetín a un lado para salir del baño.

Su expresión era de angustia. Trato de descifrar el por que de esa expresión y no logro nada, luego veo donde ella mira y me desarmo por completo. Hermione no estaba. Salgo de inmediato de la habitación a buscarla, primero reviso la sala, luego trato de ir de abrir la ventana que da hacia el balcón y algo me repele y caigo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y nuevamente me repele. Trato de "aparecerme" pero es inútil. Había un hechizo de protección que nos encerraba. Comencé a experimentar con cada hechizo que yo conocía pero ninguno funciono.

Ginny me veía desde la puerta. Estaba indecisa entre acercarse o quedarse en ese lugar. Quizás no tenía muy buen aspecto, me dije.

Luego decido darme vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraba. Estaba asustada por Hermione.

Ella se ha ido a buscar el libro – le dije. Pues no encontraba alguna explicación lógica para que nos encerrara usando sus propios hechizos de banshee.

Ella no sabia si hablar o no, pero luego de respirar profundamente comienza a explicarme.

Cuando desperté y me acerque a su cama para despertarla, una ráfaga de viento choco contra mi cara, era un mensaje – hablo nerviosa – "_no puedo permitir que se arriesguen por mi, esto es algo que debo hacer sola. No se preocupen, regresare con el libro, pero por cualquier motivo me pasa algo, el hechizo de protección se romperá y podrán salir, pero les pido que no me busquen. Las quiero."_

La quedo mirando por unos momentos y nos abrazamos esperando un milagro. No podíamos hacer nada, solo esperar a que ella regresara sana y salva, aunque sea sin el libro. Me puse a llorar y escuche a Ginny que también lo hacia, pero no podía dejar que esto nos afectara, teníamos que pensar positivo y esperar que ella regresara.

Me separe de Ginny y le sonreí, después de limpiarme las lagrimas.

¿Quieres desayunar? – le pregunte mientras ella se calmaba. Luego entendió lo que pretendía y asintió un poco más optimista.

Igual estaba asustada, pero si Hermione era fuerte, yo también lo seria y Ginny me apoyaría en esto… porque ella tenía que volver, tenia…

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

gracias por sus comentarios.

Este capitulo me ha emocionado. son muchas cosas y quedan mas todavia. Pienso en las preguntas que se estan haciendo pero seran respondidas no se preocupen. y bueno el capi 11 lo subire muy pronto asi que comiencen a enviar sus comentarios, criticas, mensajes, recados, sugerencias, hipotesis, probabilidades, lo que sea. todo es bienvenido.

muchos besos

Nadia


	11. Chapter 11: Tiempo libre

Capitulo 11: _**Tiempo libre**_

Sentí una pequeña sacudida por mi cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica, quizás eso me hizo despertar, pero aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí lentamente para tratar de distinguir donde me encontraba, no podía recordarlo, y luego observo las pequeñas inscripciones de un pedestal y algunas imágenes, que al parecer están en secuencia, en la pared, me di cuenta de que seguía en la sala secreta, en la "villa de los misterios". Había un olor a fresa.

El libro lo tenia en las manos, estaba pesado, y por primera vez noto pequeños vestigios de magia negra en el.

Eso me pasa por ser descuidada – me regaño a mi misma mientras trataba de ponerme de pie.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, así que pensé en mis amigas que todavía estaban encerradas y me dispuse a salir rápido del lugar. Sonreí de nuevo, al analizar lo exitosa de la misión, y me dirigí a la salida de la villa para poder aparecer, a mi manera, en el balcón del hotel.

Era de día, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y tuve que detenerme por un momento. Ese sol era demasiado peligroso y no podía arriesgarme a sufrir heridas de nuevo, pues, no lo soportaría. Aunque me sentía calmada, estaba, hasta incluso, feliz y eso me extraño, pues, al estar por un largo periodo en la segunda etapa banshee eso es prácticamente imposible para mí. Trate de no pensar en eso y me dispuse a ponerme la capucha para protegerme, luego cerré los ojos y pude visualizar el balcón del hotel…

Mejor me aparezco dentro de la habitación por si las dudas – pensé.

La habitación estaba desordenada. Luna y Ginny estaba dormitando en el sillón mientras que el televisor estaba encendido, estaban dando un programa de chistes, entonces luego de desear que ese era el lugar donde quería estar, aparecí al lado del sillón. Todo estaba igual como en mi mente y eso fue como la segunda victoria para mí.

Luna, Ginny, eh vuelto – les dije cuando me puse al frente de ellas. Tuve que agacharme un poco para que me escucharan.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue luna. Primero mostro sorpresa, luego miedo y por ultimo alegría, y sin esperar mas, se abalanzo hacia mi para abrazarme con cariño. Aunque esa acción hubiera sido la ideal para ese momento podía sentir un poco de rabia por no avisarles. Yo nuevamente sonríe, aunque ella no me pudo ver, y me separe de ella para que me viera la cara. Nuevamente sorpresa y alegría pude ver en su expresión y antes de que digiera algo comencé a hablar.

No quiero que te sientas así – ella me miro extrañada, pero luego lo supo – se que estas enojada conmigo por encerrarlas, pero es algo que tenia que hacer sola.

Pero, pero… -

No comiences luna, ya que lo hecho, hecho esta - una sonrisita escapa de mis labios – mejor preguntarme si tengo el libro…

Pero antes de que digiera algo yo ya se lo había entregado en las manos. Al parecer de verdad estaba pesado, pues, cuando deje de sostenerlo para que luna lo tuviera se le cayo con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que saltara Ginny.

¿¡Que paso!? – pregunta gritando y yo solo la saludo con la mano. Ella hace lo mismo que luna cuando me vio y comienza a llorar de la emoción. Trato de calmarla con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le digo lo mismo que le dije a luna.

Luego que ella, por fin, dejara de llorar comencé a relatarles todo lo sucedido. Como llegue a la villa, la imagen de dioniso y Ariadna, el descubrimiento sobre mi madre, la pequeña sala secreta, el descubrimiento del libro, las palabras de mi madre y el desmayo. Trate de omitir la parte del dote de sangre porque, ya de por si, estaban bastantes desesperadas por mi seguridad que no quise presionar su autocontrol. Después le comente lo que creía sobre el porque me desmaye. Ellas solo asentían y me decían cosas como: pero ¿como pudiste?, estábamos preocupadas, casi volamos el departamento.

Pero tenemos el libro y eso es lo importante – concluí

Si, pero ahora hay que averiguar que es lo que sigue. – me dijo luna mientras me miraba extrañada.

¿Qué pasa luna? – le pregunte pues mi sexto sentido no me fallaba.

Es que todavía no me explico el porque que puedas sonreír – me dije pensativa,

Yo solo la mire, tampoco tenía respuesta para ello. Era algo extraño que estuviera sonriendo por las circunstancias.

En realidad tampoco me lo explico – le dije – cuando desperté me sentía calmada, incluso, hasta un poco feliz.

Pero no será porque encontraste el libro, o sea, cuando lo tomaste – comento Ginny.

Posiblemente – conteste mientras la miraba – cuando me di cuenta que tenia todavía el libro en mis manos pude notar que tenia algunos vestigios de magia negra, aunque pienso que debería haberme hecho algo mas peligroso que simplemente aliviarme el dolor.

Igual es un poco extraño – me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Entonces que haremos ahora – pregunta Ginny

Pues creo que deberías comer algo – dice mientras me señala – después de todo estuviste tres días fuera.

Ahora si que me sorprendí. La mire buscando alguna señal de que fuera broma y ella solo sostuvo la mirada seria. Con razón estaban tan preocupadas.

Tres días…. No lo puedo creer – les dije y ellas me abrazaron.

Lo importante es que volviste – dijo Ginny y luna estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Yo creo que debería comer algo – y me encamine al mini refrigerador. Comencé a sacar de todo un poco. Eran puras cosas dulces para picar. Luego las mire y les dije – hay comida casera.

Ellas sonrieron y fueron de inmediato a la cocina a preparar algo. Al parecer ellas tampoco habían comido.

Así que tres días - me puse a pensar mientras iba a buscar el libro que todavía estaba en el suelo, era muy pesado, y lo coloque encima de la mesa para examinarlo. Las hojas estaban gastadas y la letra un poco borrosa, pero legible. Tenía un extraño olor a fresa, que me recordó que ese olor ya lo había sentido en la sala secreta en la villa. Era bastante corto el libro, pues, la mayoría de las hojas eran ilustraciones para realizar el hechizo que queríamos y algunas modificaciones a la atadura.

Luego saque el primer tomo, que estaba en la mochila de luna arriba del sillón, y me senté para examinarlo. Luna no me había explicado de lo que se trataba, pues, había dicho que lo mejor para mi en ese momento era concentrarme en mantener la mente en blanco. No recuerdo para que era, pero si ella lo decía, debía haber un porque sin objeciones.

En el primer tomo se explicaba los materiales que se utilizarían, las fechas posibles y la ceremonia que se debía realizar antes que se hiciera el hechizo. Encontré una pequeña nota, con la letra de luna, donde decía lo que tenia y lo que faltaba. Solo faltaba el segundo libro, que era obvio, y unas gotas de mi sangre. Lo demás al parecer estaba cubierto. Con respecto al nivel de magia exigido, se podía realizar entre tres personas para complementarlo. Al parecer luna también había considerado a Harry para efectuar la ceremonia y todo lo demás, lo que me llevada a confesarle que soy en verdad.

Tratare de no llevarle la contraria – me dije mientras seguía revisando.

En el segundo tomo se explicaba el hechizo, era bastante complicado, pero no imposible de realizar. Se necesitaría practica para dominarlo y tiempo.

Si mis cálculos son correctos – me dije - la próxima luna nueva seria el 14 de enero, por lo que es tiempo insuficiente para realizar el hechizo antes de esa fecha.

La ceremonia tenia que ser un día después de luna nueva, pero el hechizo se tenía que realizar un mes después, ya que, hay que beber una poción que se realiza en la ceremonia y que se demora un mes en estar lista. Las fechas en la cual coincide con la segunda luna llena y con un efecto que ocurre con ella que se llama "luna azul" o "blue moon". Es la fecha indicada para efectuar el hechizo, según el libro dos.

"…_Entonces los participantes deberán estar en un espacio, a una cierta distancia, formando un triangulo. La luz de la luna debe tocar al individuo mientras se realiza el hechizo. La poción ya debe haber sido ingerida, antes que la luna toque al sujeto, para que no hayan daños permanentes…"_

Ha desayunar – me llama luna.

Dejo el libro en la mesa y me siento con ellas en el sillón. Estaba delicioso.

Creo que revisare el libro – me dice, después que dejamos los trastes en la cocina. Con un hechizo los deje impecables. – y así podríamos realizarlo mas pronto.

Creo que el hechizo llevará tiempo – les dije y les comencé a explicar de lo que me había enterado.

Entonces hay que comenzar desde ahora para preparar la ceremonia – nos dijo.

Se acerco el libro y cuando lo iba a abrir no pudo levantar la tapa. Lo volvió a intentar y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ginny también lo intento y nada.

¿Qué raro? – Les dije – recién lo estuve leyendo sin problemas.

Así que me acerque a donde estaban y lo abrí para que luna lo pudiera leer, pero ella me miro extrañada.

Pero si no hay nada escrito – me hablo mientras señalaba el libro.

Esta vez a mi me toco mirarla raro. Cuando abrí el libro lo deje en una página donde explicaba el movimiento de varitas que se debería realizar cuando la luna me tocara.

Pero si esta la explicación bien clara ahí – le dije y luego caí en cuenta que yo era la única que podía leer el libro. – al parecer tendré que explicarles todo.

Ginny nos observada extrañada pues no entendía lo que ocurría. Nos hizo un gesto para que le explicáramos y luna fue quien respondió.

Hermione es la única que puede leer el libro – le dijo – así que no podremos ayudar mucho.

Ustedes serán fundamentales para que todo salga bien… y hablando de eso creo que tendré que contarle a Harry lo que sucede para que nos ayude.

Luna se sonrojo de inmediato y luego me sonrió tímidamente para disculparse, pero yo no estaba enfadada, estaba feliz pues todo se estaba solucionando. Así que le devolví una sonrisa radiante.

Creo que nos merecemos unas mini vacaciones por perdernos las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, que me dicen – ellas gritaron que si – entonces que les parece si nos vamos a Roma…

Ni siquiera espere la respuesta de sus bocas, pues, su expresión, soñadora e impaciente, me lo dijo todo. Así que estaba decidido, nos iríamos de viaje.

Llamaré a la recepción para que me consigan el horario de salida de la próxima estación de trenes – les dije y me fui al teléfono.

Iré a empacar nuestras cosas – escuche decir a Ginny y acto seguido escuche sus pasos que se dirigían a la habitación.

Yo ordenare aquí – dijo, pero no se movió, aun me miraba. Quería preguntarme algo.

Colgué el teléfono y la mire esperando que me dijera algo. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió.

Este herm, por casualidad ¿sacaste el hechizo que nos dejaste en esta habitación? – me pregunte y le negué con la cabeza. Acto seguido, cerré los ojos y murmure unas palabras en idioma banshee.

Listo – le dije.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y escuche a una lechuza picotear la ventana. Luna inmediatamente corrió a abrirle y le dejo una carta en las manos. Estaba ansiosa, así que no tuve ninguna duda de quien era la carta.

¿Te ha escrito Harry? – le pregunte mientras observaba como se sonrojaba. Eso contestaba mi pregunta, que era obvia.

Si, es que esta preocupado por nosotras – me respondió rápido.

Algo me decía que 3 metros de pergamino no eran, exclusivamente, dedicado a nosotras.

Y dime luna, le has dicho lo que sientes – ella me miro avergonzada.

No le he dicho, pues no se si sienta lo mismo que yo – me responde con la cabeza gacha. Puedo sentir su dolor.

Bueno es que Harry en esa cosas no es muy listo, pero te puedo asegurar, con lo que observo, que él siente lo mismo que tu – le dije y una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

¿Tú crees? – me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Pero igual preferiría que el me diga algo, no se, quiero estar segura – me dice mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta contra si misma.

Lo hará, o sino, se las vera conmigo – y ambas sonreímos.

Volví a tomar el teléfono para contactarme con la recepción y pedir que me consiguieran las horas de las siguientes salidas de la estación de trenes más cercana. Mientras tanto luna movía la varita y dejaba todo limpio y ordenado.

Dos horas después nos encontrábamos embarcándonos en la estación de trenes de Nápoles, y anteriormente habíamos tomado un bus. Luna y Ginny no paraban de hablar de las cosas que querían conocer, investigar, admirar. Yo, por mi parte, me quede callada el resto del camino, estaba revisando el libro y escribiendo algunas notas que luego nos servirían para el hechizo, y a pesar de que estaba feliz porque por fin se iba a acabar todo esto, había un detalle que me molestaba y no sabia que era.

A ratos me quedaba pensando en el asunto, mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla. Era hermoso.

El día trascurrió sin problemas. Cuando llegamos tratamos de ver todas las partes famosas del lugar, pero cada una requería un tiempo para conocer tanto la parte muggle como la mágica, fue sorprendente. Se nos hizo tarde y tuvimos que buscar un hotel donde hospedarnos.

Luna decidió que era tiempo de informarle de nuestras actividades al director, así que ahora se encuentra escribiendo una extensa carta para enviársela lo antes posible. Ginny estaba agotada, así que decidió irse a dormir. Y yo sigo con el libro, pues hay varias modificaciones que quiero hacerle al hechizo de atadura para quedarme aunque sea con algunas cualidades banshee, como el conocimiento y la vista, la belleza no me importa. Ya era tarde, cerca de la una de la madrugada, y luna se despidió con un gesto para ir a descansar. Había terminado la carta y la envió de inmediato a hogwarts.

Mañana seguiríamos divirtiéndonos en la "bella roma", pues, pensaba que ellas se merecían ese descanso, y por mi parte, también. Era agotador sufrir tanto, pero no recordaba ahora el porque, era extraño.

Mejor voy a descansar – me dije.

Cerré el libro y me fui a acostar, estaba agotada.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron normales. El director nos dio una autorización para faltar a clases y que nos cuidáramos. Conocimos varios monumentos famosos, los museos, la comida, de todo. Fue fantástico, pero ya era tiempo de regresar al castillo.

No puedo creer que ya tengamos que regresar. – decía Ginny mientras comía unos chocolates que había comprado ese mismo día.

Ginny, no queremos abusar de la confianza del director, mañana ya faltaremos a nuestra primera clase, y no nos podemos atrasar.- dije mientras también comía chocolate. Estaban deliciosos.

Además tenemos que comenzar a practicar el hechizo y organizar todo para el día que haremos la ceremonia. – nosotras asentíamos mientras hablaba.

Y tendré que hablar con Harry además. –Dije un poco intranquila – Luna mañana lo podrías invitar a mi habitación, es lunes así que Harry no tendrá clases en la tarde.

Luna asintió y luego se excuso, pues, estaba cansada y mañana seria un largo viaje. Bueno no tan largo porque el profesor nos dio un traslador para regresar, pero hoy había sido un largo día.

Ginny no resistió la tentación y diez minutos después se fue a acostar también, y al final también las segui, porque no quería quedarme sola y mañana seria un largo día de explicaciones.

La noche fue calmada, los sueños extraños, pero pude dormir bien. Desperté primera en la mañana, eran las 6, así que me levante y me fui a duchar. Teníamos todo ordenado, así que era solo alistarnos. El traslador se activaría a las 8, así que no quise molestar a las niñas para que se levantaran temprano, bastaba solo media hora para que se arreglaran y desayunaran antes de irnos.

La ducha duro poco, me vestí y revise el clima, había un hermoso día soleado.

Lástima - me dije

Comencé a leer de nuevo, analizando detalles y organizando todo para comenzar mañana mismo a practicar. Mire la hora, eran las 7:10am, así que decidí ir a despertar a mis amigas.

Luna, despierta – le dije mientras la movía.

Ella gruño primero, abrió los ojos y luego se sentó para despertar mejor. Luego fui a despertar a Ginny de la misma manera.

Me separe a ellas, mientras hacían el intento de levantarse, y me fui a preparar el desayuno. Me detuve, quizás era momento de utilizar "servicio a la habitación", y me dirigí al teléfono. En 20 minutos estuvo el desayuno en nuestra habitación y mis amigas levantadas y comiendo a mi lado.

Ya es hora de irnos – comento luna.

Nosotras tomamos nuestras cosas y luego tocamos la esfera que sostenía luna en sus manos. Comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

10…9…8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..aqui vamos.

De un momento a otro nos encontramos en mi habitación en hogwarts. Se acabaron las vacaciones. Nos sentamos un momento en mi cama, pero en seguida la puerta se abrió y entro el director con una sonrisa.

Hola chicas – nos dijo mientras nosotros le decíamos a coro un "hola" – ¿como estuvo el viaje?

Excelente profesor – le respondí, mientras mi amigas asentían. – encontramos lo que necesitábamos y también disfrutamos esos días de descanso.

Excelente – nos dijo – me alegro que se así ¿Ya tienen planeado lo que van a hacer?

Y ahí le explique todo el plan que había organizado para los siguientes días. Le conversamos al profesor de los requisitos, tanto de la ceremonia como de la realización del hechizo, y lo que necesitaríamos. El profesor estuvo de acuerdo en todo, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo podía sentir, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces deben saber que el 14 de febrero se organizara un baile de mascaras – nos dijo mientras sonreían. Las chicas estaban emocionadas y yo solo asentí como si no fuera nada importante. – se anunciara hoy en la noche, por si ustedes no van a cenar, se los digo ahora. Señorita Granger, me preguntaba si usted volvería a clases.

Por supuesto profesor, ya es tiempo que vuelva a mi vida cotidiana. – le dije. Mis amigas estaban sorprendidas, pero me sonrieron al final.

He preparado una serie de modificaciones para que usted no se encuentre…- lo detuve en el acto, encontraba absurdo que hiciera eso.

No creo que deba molestarse con esas cosas, puedo dominar mis habilidades y los estudiantes estarán a salvo, le doy mi palabra – hubo un silencio después de que mencione esas palabras, pero lo ignore.

Entonces me despido – nos dijo – que tengan un buen día.

Nosotras también nos despedimos con un "adiós", y hubo un silencio en la habitación.

No estas preocupada – me pregunto luna mientras me miraba.

Claro que no, no hay razón – les dije siendo tajante en el asunto. No entendía el porque de tanta preocupación.

Ellas no insistieron.

Bueno niñas, iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y luego buscare a Ian, tiene el segundo bloque libre. – Y nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue saltando.- nos vemos en la noche, creo yo.

Yo también iré a dejar las cosas a mi habitación – me dijo luna mientras se levantada – volveré con Harry a la hora de almuerzo.

Y se fue sin antes darme un beso de despedida.

Me quede sola. Así que me acerque al espejo y me sorprendí de que mis ojos volvieran a ser castaños, esa si que era una gran mejora. Decidí dormir un rato, pues seguía cansada, así que me fui directo a la cama, como la extrañaba, y me dormí en seguida.

Desperté sobresaltada. En mi mente aparecieron unas palabras, pero eran incomprensibles así que no le tome importancia. Ya llegarían luna y Harry así que me arregle un poco, escuche sus pasos mientras se acercaban, entonces fui al pequeño salón que hay fuera de mi habitación y me senté en uno de los sillones a esperarlos. Pero algo interrumpió mi soledad, venían de la habitación de al lado de la mía, era un chico rubio platino, se veía cansado, y con claro rastro de dolor en su rostro. Me miro con atención, luego vi anhelo y se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Lo miraba extrañada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, habían llegado Harry y luna, y sentí como el ambiente se tensaba. No entendía que pasaba.

Malfoy, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – dijo de repente luna furiosa mientras corría a mi lado.

El muchacho ignoro a mi amiga, seguía con los ojos puestos en mí.

Hermione, necesitamos hablar – me dijo con el mismo anhelo que había en su expresión.

Me sentí confundida, no sabia que pasaba aquí, luego me sentí intranquila, como si no debiera estar conversando con él y luego entro la duda.

Disculpa – le dije mientras luna apretaba mi hombro - ¿Quién eres?

Otro silencio, y observe como el muchacho se caía a pedazos.

* * *

Hola a todos.

gracias a las personas que dejaron comentario. Esta historia esta llegando al final casi, asi que comiencen a dejar sus comentarios... ^^

gracias a todos quienes me leen tambien, espero que disfruten los capitulos tanto como yo

besos a todos

Nadia


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Qué es esto?

_Capitulo hecho desde la perspectiva de Draco._

Capitulo 12: _**¿Qué es esto?**_

Estaba en mi habitación como siempre. Cansado, triste, sin nada mejor que hacer que mirar al techo en busca de respuestas. Escucho unos ruidos y me sobresalto, pues, no he sabido nada de ella desde que el director converso conmigo, hace dos días. Me puse ansioso. Me levanto de inmediato, pero no logro saber, ni escuchar nada

Espere. Era demasiado temprano para que saliera de su habitación, luego de unos minutos escucho la puerta principal abrirse y me acerco a la mía para ver quien había llegado: era el director. Pasan los minutos y se va, luego la sigue la pobretona y por ultimo la lunática.

Entonces, ella esta aquí – me digo a mi mismo, mientras regreso a sentarme a mi cama a espera.

Estaba nervioso, dudoso, no sabía lo que iría a pasar. Este era el momento para decirle todo lo que sentía, pero siempre hay algo que lo impide. En mi caso era una voz que repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez que era una "trampa" de ella para vengarse de todo lo que la hice pasar.

Espero que el director tenga razón – pienso, mientras me acerco a la pared que nos separa y trato de escuchar su respiración.

Pasan los segundos, los minutos, las horas, pero no escucho nada. El silencio me perturba y me desespero.

De repente un sonido, que hace que me mueva con interés algo innato cuando presiento que es ella, y entonces escucho la puerta de su habitación. Abro mi puerta para inspeccionar, y ahí esta, tan bella, tan delicada. Esta esperando a alguien, quizás a la lunática, pero no me importa, pues, es mi oportunidad de hablarle y decirle lo que siento. Abro, en su totalidad, mi puerta y ella me mira extrañada de mi presencia. Me inspecciona con la mirada y mi anhelo comienza a surgir de mi pecho, mi esperanza y la ilusión se acumulan y mi alegría por poder saber que puedo acercarme sin temor no tiene limites.

Pero todo tiene un límite en mi fantasía, pues, al momento que me disponía acércame, se abre la puerta principal y entran la lunática y "san Potter". Todo paso rápido con el intercambio de palabras, y entonces siento que la lunática me mira con gesto cruel y con un poco de miedo por no saber que estaba haciendo en esos momentos tan cerca de su amiga.

Malfoy, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – dice de repente la lunática, mientras corría al lado de ella.

La ignore, por supuesto, no tenia pensado gastar mí tiempo con esa lunática, cuando podía hablar con ella.

Mis ojos nunca se apartaron de su bello rostro. Había algo cambiado, se le notaba más feliz, no tenia esa expresión de sufrimiento que solía llevar cuando la encontraba, eso me gusta.

Me quede un momento en mi lugar, no sabia que hacer, luego avance despacio hasta estar más cerca de su aroma y luego, sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Hermione, necesitamos hablar – Le dije mientras no podía controlar el anhelo en mi voz.

Estaba confundida, como si no supiera que estaba pasando, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no había signo de reconocimiento en su voz. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras cada segundo pasaba, mi rostro irradiaba algún tipo de histeria incógnita.

Disculpa - me dijo, mientras la lunática presionaba su hombro, seguía con ese aspecto - ¿Quién eres?

Otro silencio, y sentí como mi interior se derrumbaba. La observe de nuevo buscando alguna señal de broma en su expresión, pero era seria, era como si estuviera hablando con un extraño. Me atreví a buscar algún signo de burla en la cara de la lunática, pero al parecer era una expresión confundida e incrédula, quizás ella no sabia nada. Por ultimo vi al cara rajada de "san Potter", pero al parecer no sabia que estaba pasando en esos momentos, estaba indeciso entre: venir aquí y pedir una explicación o quedarse ahí sin meterse.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta ella con su dulce voz. Se ve extrañada y a la vez preocupada de mi aspecto. ¿Será otra broma para condenarme por todo lo que he hecho?

No logro responder, el silencio se apodera de mí a cada segundo, mientras observaba su rostro, el cual he anhelado con ansias volver a tocar. Mi mente no trabaja bien y mis sentidos no saben que hacer en estas circunstancias. Observo que ella se quiere acercar, tocar mi mano para que recupere el sentido, pero no soy capaz de moverme para poder evitarlo.

_**Una trampa, solo fue una trampa**_ – escucho una pequeña voz en mi mente que repite esas palabras una y otra vez – _**era solo un juego para ella.**_

_Pero su expresión…_ - trato de debatir con esa voz, pero ella es más fuerte

_**Ella es mitad banshee, conoce las debilidades y sabe como vengarse de todo lo que le hiciste alguna vez **_– me dice con voz firme.

Yo no se que hacer, no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra la voz, que cada vez que la escucho, me llena de odio y rencor hacia ella.

Una trampa – murmuro despacio. Los presentes me miran extrañados, sobre todo ella. La primera en reaccionar fue la lunática y comprende lo que quiero decir, pero antes de que digiera una palabra ella habla.

¿Una trampa? – Pregunta extrañada – ¿de que hablas?

No puedo tolerar sus palabras y me levanto. No quiero gritarle, no quiero decirle palabras grosera, porque no puedo, porque yo la…

Hermione, ¿estás bien? – Escucho a la lunática y la quedo mirando uno segundos - como que no sabes quien es él…. Es Malfoy-

La miro esperando una respuesta, pero su expresión sigue neutra, un poco confundida si, pero sin signos de reconocimiento.

No me suena, ¿lo conozco? – le pregunta confundida, y luna me mira con un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

Me pueden explicar que esta pasado – habla "san Potter" desde el rincón, pero nadie le responde.

Nadie le respondió y el silencio reino de nuevo. La lunática lo rompió esta vez.

Malfoy será mejor que nos dejes solos – me dice – no creo que sea un buen momento para aclarar las cosas.

Yo la miro con un poco de furia, pero me contengo por ella.

No creo que vuelva a haber una segunda oportunidad – le digo sin mirarla – ya estoy cansado de estos jueguitos, así que si ella no me quiere reconocer, esta bien, pero que no se acerque mas a mi.

Ella me mira confundida.

Además… - comienzo a decir – no quiero volver a verla nunca más.

Y con esto último me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación, pero su voz me detiene.

Espera – la escucho decirme – ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? si quieres hablar conmigo, yo no creo que haya problema.

No la vuelvo a mirar por miedo a su reacción.

Ya no creo que necesitemos hablar de nuevo – le digo – tu ya me has olvidado y creo que debo hacer lo mismo contigo.

Y llego a mi puerta y cierro de un portazo. Caigo de espaldas contra ella y me deslizo hacia el suelo mientras trato de ocultar mi rostro con mis manos. Todo ha terminado.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, me limite a ser absorbido que ignore mi alrededor, cuando decido que es tiempo de salir de ese limbo y abrir mis ojos no hay nada más que mi habitación. Una nota cerca de mi cambia el rumbo de la situación y la tomo para averiguar mas.

_**Señor Malfoy:**_

_**Creo que por su actual situación, he tomado la decisión de enviarlo de vuelta a su casa para que se recupere como es debido. Converse con la señorita Lovegood y me a dicho que ella tampoco se explica la nueva condición de la señorita Granger. Si usted quiere mantenerse informado, no dude en decirme y yo le hare saber en que estado se encuentra. **_

_**Ha estado inconsciente 5 días hasta la fecha, y me he encargado de su salud personalmente. Desde el próximo lunes usted tiene autorizado salir de colegio, y cuando se encuentre en mejores condiciones puede volver. También esta invitado al baile de mascaras que se realizara el 14 de febrero. **_

_**Sus exámenes y trabajos serán enviados semanalmente a su hogar para que no se atrase en el curso.**_

_**Solo me queda despedirme y desearle suerte.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Pd: la fecha de hoy es sábado 10 de enero.**_

Termino de leer la carta y por primeva vez me doy cuenta que me encuentro en mi cama, con pijama, y en mi velador hay una bandeja con comida. Tenía hambre, así que no dude en comer todo lo que pude.

No tenía intenciones de salir a ningún lado, así que preferí quedarme todo el día en mi cuarto.

El domingo aproveche la noche para ir a deambular por el bosque y tratando de reorganizar mis ideas que me han tenido tan vulnerable. Me cuestiono a mi mismo, pues, yo no debería comportarme de esa manera, soy un Malfoy, sangre limpia, miembro de una de las mejores familias de magos, pero era débil, manipulable, con sentimientos. No puedo dejar de insultarme a mi mismo por mi estupidez, por dejarme embrujar por una hibrida, pero había algo mas que a pesar de estar negándomelo ahora, siempre ha estado ahí, mis sentimientos por ella. Real o no es lo único que considero de valor en mi vida en estos momentos, y a pesar de que ella ya se olvido de mi, de mi desprecio, es tiempo de hacerlo también.

_Las estrellas que observo solo cuentan como la luna, tan digna en el cielo, esta partida en dos. Su mitad desapareció hasta luna llena, pero sigue firme esperando a que ocurra ese acontecimiento, para volver a ser una sola._

Tanta esperanza perdida en una historia, que me hace sentir envidia de la luna, que a pesar de todo tiene su otra mitad, solo que debe esperarla, porque sabe que regresara, en cambio yo, mi mitad se ha perdido en el día, donde nunca regresara.

Por Merlín, me estoy volviendo sentimentalista – me digo a mi mismo con rabia y omito los pensamientos de mi mente.

El lunes y el martes se pasaron volando. Ya era tiempo de despedirme de este lugar e ir a descansar a mi casa por un tiempo.

Era miércoles, estaba atardeciendo y quise ir a dar una vuelta más al bosque antes de irme. Ese lugar se había convertido en algo más, un espacio donde podía expresar mi forma real y no la mentira que he mantenido, por tantos años, ante los demás.

Cuando aparecieron las primeras estrellas en el cielo me di cuenta de la ausencia de la luna.

Son extraños los detalles que se pueden apreciar cuando te conviertes en un sentimentalista – y mi risa, que fue como un detalle mas, sonó tan falsa que no seguí intentándolo.

Las horas transcurrían y no quería moverme, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no sabia que.

El silencio se fue haciendo pesado en el bosque, entonces escuche unos sonidos extraños, estaba en lo profundo del bosque, y me incomode. Normalmente los animales ya saben de mi presencia y me ignoran, pero ahora había algo, que estaba demasiado cerca de lo normal. Trate de quedarme quieto por un momento para que la criatura olvidara que me encontraba ahí, pero se estaba aproximando, muy deprisa, paso los últimos matorrales que quedaban entonces la vi. Era ella.

Pero…- no pude continuar, porque había algo extraño en su comportamiento.

Lucia increíblemente bella, ni siquiera esa palabra la describía, era algo de otro mundo. Sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, cada elemento me hacia desearla mas. Ella me miraba invitándome ha acercarme y yo no pude resistirme. Me acerque con cuidado para no espantarla y ella acorto la distancia que quedaba. Su olor intoxico cada célula de mi piel, y me perdí en sus ojos, sus labios, podía saborearlos en los míos mientras me acercaba. De un momento a otro estaba rozándolos, reconociendo esos labios que tanto me gustaba, ella jugaba con mi cabello, me seducía. Todas las palabras, los olvidos, las indirectas y confusiones se olvidaron cuando la vi, en esa forma tan… tan… espectacular.

Ya no pensaba en nada más que en ella. Me perdí en su hermosura y la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Me olvide de mi universo para poder estar en el suyo. La noche fue testigo de todo lo que ocurrió, todo ese desborde de sensaciones y deseos que hubo entre nosotros, hasta el amanecer.

Desperté sobresaltado, esperando encontrarla a mi lado. Estaba en mi habitación, en el castillo, era una mañana radiante. Pero no estaba, se había esfumado, toda esa alegría se convirtió en una sensación de pánico y horror, tenia que verla nuevamente, recuperarla, saber que iba a estar a mi lado y nunca mas dejarla ir. Desapareció como siempre y un sentimiento de desengaño y tristeza cayó sobre mi cuerpo.

_**Una trampa, solo una trampa**_ – la voz de mi cabeza otra vez.

Ya lo estaba considerando, era increíble que volviera a caer nuevamente, pero era algo imposible, tenia que estar cerca o sino me volvería loco, pero también ahora me estoy volviendo loco, es una obsesión terrible, pero tengo que irme o sino se volverá mas y mas peligrosa. Quizás ahora lo estoy tomando con calma, pero después será algo que no podre controlar, si la veo de nuevo no podre controlarme y si me desconoce de nuevo ahí preferiría la muerte que escucharlo de sus labios.

Dos horas después me encontraba en mi hogar, en la mansión Malfoy, tan vacía y solitaria que me daba una pena incontenible estar ahí. Me volvería loco, de eso no había duda, pero mi locura me va a ir consumiendo hasta límites insospechados que harán que mi muerte sea un poco más lenta para mi gusto.

Por lo menos esta noche quiero volverme loco antes de olvidar el sabor de tus labios sobre los míos – me digo, y me dirijo hacia mi habitación para ordenarme y comenzar otra vez. – si es que puedo.

* * *

gracias a los comentarios dejados.

me alegra que haya gente que siga mi historia, pero si dejaran mas seria genial ^^

espero que les guste este capi... no tenia planeado hacerlo asi, pero salio bien... creo yo...

cuidence muuucho

besitos

Nadia


	13. Chapter 13: Un error en luna nueva

Capitulo 13: _**Un error en luna nueva**_

Sigo pensando que es extraño esto. Luna no me quiso contar nada con respecto a ese chico, Harry me miraba, a cada segundo después que se marcho, en busca de una explicación y Ginny esta tan perdida como yo. Se hace tarde y ya pronto será luna nueva, mi última luna nueva antes del hechizo de atadura.

En el momento que le explique a Harry lo que era en realidad sentí como si me sacara un peso de encima. Él comprendió perfectamente y esta mas que dispuesto a ayudarme con el hechizo y me prometió que estaría apoyándome siempre. Tan lindo él, con razón luna esta tan enamorada.

Pero hay algo que sigue interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, es la mirada de ese chico que sufría, y al parecer, era por mi causa. Trato de buscarlo por mis pensamientos, pero no encuentro su rostro por ningún lado, sus ojos tienen algo que me hipnotiza y su voz… tengo que conocerlo de algún lado.

Me levanto de mi asiento y miro al cielo, a través de mi ventana, estaba oscureciendo y era hora de prepararme. No había visto a mis amigas en todo el día, en realidad pedí que no vinieran porque me sentía un poco enfadada por ocultarme información de aquel muchacho. Salí de mi cuarto para merodear un poco por los pasillos, a esta hora ya todos deben estar cenando todavía, y me sentí extraña dentro del propio castillo.

_Le ha contado a la señorita Granger lo que paso_…- una voz familiar a unas cuantas salas de donde me encontraba. Era lejos, pero eso no era impedimento.

_No señor, pienso que es mejor que lo ignore, así no le causa tanto_ daño – otra voz familiar.

_Y me pide que tampoco le diga nada al señor Malfoy de la amnesia de la señorita Granger_ – me detengo por un momento.

_Según mi teoría diría que es amnesia a causa de los residuos de magia negra del libro, pero aun no me explico como fue a pasar_ – se escuchan pasos dentro de la sala.

_Pero el señor Malfoy esta sufriendo _– volvió a repetir la primera voz, era de Dumbledore.

_Lo se, pero si ella se entera ahora que lo ama y no resulta el hechizo, es por su propia seguridad_ – dijo luna firmemente.

_Señorita Lovegood, confío plenamente en sus conocimientos y espero que se solucione todo_ – dijo Dumbledore – _le he dicho al señor Malfoy que se puede ir a su casa por un tiempo para que se solucione los problemas aquí, así que lo dejo en sus manos._

_Descuide profesor, se lo que hago_ – la puerta se abrió y a lo lejos se vio la silueta de Dumbledore salir en dirección contraria a la mía.

Rápidamente me escondo en una de las salas, para evitar que luna me encuentre, y me dirijo a una de las ventanas que da directo a la entrada del bosque. La abro con cuidado y salto hacia la oscuridad para que me cubra por completo. Después de varios minutos corriendo sin desvíos me siento en unas raíces que sobresalen y me dispongo a mirar al cielo. Todavía no era completamente de noche, había varios colores naranjos jugueteando con la oscuridad.

Lo amo – me repetí a mi misma.

No podía concebir que estuviera enamorada de ese muchacho, no podía recodar como había sucedido, era algo imperdonable de mi parte haberme enamorado. Pero no siento nada en estos momentos y me extraña eso.

_Según mi teoría diría que es amnesia a causa de los residuos de magia negra del libro, pero aun no me explico como fue a pasar._

El libro – vuelvo a murmurar para mi misma.

Pero se me viene a la mente mi madre y lo comprendo todo. Quizás ella puso un encantamiento en el libro para borrar algún sentimiento que pudiera tener y así no se dificultara el ritual ni el hechizo, que conveniente.

Se me vino a la mente la expresión de dolor del muchacho y un nudo se formo en la garganta. No podía dejarlo sufrir de esa manera, pero ahora me es imposible hacer algo, quizás, cuando todo esto acabe, sigan mis sentimientos intactos, o sea sin hechizos ni nada, pueda ir a conversar con él. Aunque...

_Ya no creo que necesitemos hablar de nuevo. Tú ya me has olvidado y yo creo que debo hacer lo mismo contigo._

Esas palabras fueron dichas con mucho dolor, y a pesar de que intentara por todos los medios recuperarlo, si es que vuelvo a sentir algo por él, seria difícil.

Demasiado orgulloso – me dije. – pero se veía tan sincero.

Era cierto. Cuando quiso hablar conmigo estaba viendo a alguien sincero y ¿enamorado?, quizás bastante enamorado por su expresión.

Malfoy – murmuro mientras me concentro.

El cielo estaba negro y sentía el cambio en mi cuerpo, una especie de corriente comenzó a pasar por cada parte de mi ser. Mi aspecto cambio, mis sentidos se agudizaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Los recuerdos me golpearon y pude recordar todo… me concentre en un olor particular, estaba en dirección al sur y sin pensarlo comencé a correr. Los arboles no eran obstáculos y mi corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado y mas por ese olor.

Había mucho movimiento, pasos de animales, canto de aves y algo fuera de lo normal. Me detuve en frente de unos matorrales, quise inspeccionar que era lo que me atraía hacia ahí, quizás el olor que sentía solo era un recuerdo viejo del bosque, pero ahí estaba ese muchacho, muy quieto por el peligro que se aproximaba.

Todo fluyo dentro de mi, mis instintos dirigían la situación y mis habilidades comenzaron a surgir, era demasiado para un mortal, pero yo quería hacerlo, quería acercarme, mis sentimientos lo ordenaban y mi naturaleza me llamaba. Tenia que ir.

Pero… -

No lo deje continuar, mis mecanismo dejaban sin acción a los humanos. En esos momentos era la criatura mas deseada por el, y si la persona ya me amaba, la situación se amplificaba hasta un punto de no detener sus acciones.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, pero era demasiado lento, tenía que terminar con urgencia el espacio que había entre nosotros. Yo tampoco podía controlarme ante él.

Nuestros labios comenzaron a juguetear, tanteando el terreno ya conocido, luego nos perdimos en un mar de sensaciones y deseos. Estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi existencia, pues era una condena total, pero no podía detenerme, nuestra pasión mandaba y nada podía hacer. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y vi en mi mente su cuarto, los abrí y nos encontrábamos en el. Caímos con bastante elegancia en su cama mientras mas y mas rápido comenzaron a atropellarnos nuestros deseos. Era algo que los dos queríamos, pedíamos a gritos, pero que estaba prohibido. Preferí ignorar a mi parte racional, que débilmente, estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Mis instintos eran algo demasiado poderoso y mis sentimientos estaban a punto de explotar en mi pecho. Fue la noche testigo de nuestro actuar.

Desperté suavemente, mi mente estaba agotada y sentía un ligero calor en mi pecho. Estaba feliz. Reconocí estar en mi habitación, pero mi ropa no estaba. Tampoco recordaba lo que había sucedido, ni como había llegado. Me senté unos minutos y luego poco a poco las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, y con cada una de ellas me aferraba con fuerza a mis sabanas. Luego de unos momentos, las emociones también comenzaron a golpear mi pecho y con horror comienzo a comprender que había sucedido.

¿Que es lo que hice? – me digo a mi misma en estado de shock.

Era algo horrible. No la acción, sino las consecuencias de la acción, pues era luna nueva, estaba en fase y…. ahora estoy condenada ser una banshee…

Tranquila – me dije mientras trataba de controlar las convulsiones de mis manos.

Fui de inmediato a buscar el libro de _**"Como prevenir la condena sin morir en el intento" y **_alguna prenda para ponerme encima. Abrí el libro en el capitulo uno.

**Capitulo Uno: aclaraciones**

_Lo que deberías tener en cuenta antes de seguir leyendo este libro, es que no podremos solucionarte la vida si no pones de tu parte. Se que es difícil, bueno no lo se, nunca he sido media banshee, pero si he compartido con ellas, y que deberás poner todo tu empeño humano para poder salir victoriosa de esto._

_Pero a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo se les ocurre enamorarse sabiendo las consecuencias?, es que acaso quieren ser mas raras de lo que son. Bueno cada quien con lo suyo, hay cada cosa en este mundo y a mi me toca explicarles lo que no deben hacer._

_Pero antes de avanzar con esto tenemos que hacerles una simple aclaración:_

_¿Ustedes saben que pasa cuando una semi-banshee besa a un humano en Luna Nueva?_

_No, no van cantando los pollitos dicen, ni tampoco bailan caballito blanco, sino que tienen problemas, serios problemas pues si no están segura de que de verdad esa persona las ama, pues tienen un mes antes de la próxima luna nueva para poder saber que esa persona las ama y así no convertirse en una banshee pura. No, no pongan esa cara, porque si les pasa será por su propio descuido, así que ni se les ocurra andar besando a humanos._

Oh no – dije mientras las lágrimas caían en las hojas del libro.

Lo cerré y me acurruque en mi cama. Ya sabia que lo amaba, estaba claro, pero él: ¿En verdad me ama… o solo es por efecto de verme en luna nueva?

Trate de buscarlo en mi mente, pero algo bloqueaba ese pensamiento, no podía trasportarme a donde estaba. Comencé a temblar de nuevo.

No quise mirarme en el espejo, ya me imaginaba con mi cabello blanco y mis ojos rojos, mis labios rojos y mi rostro pálido. La segunda fase de una banshee, pero mi curiosidad ganaba más que nunca a mi instinto de autocontrol, así que agarre fuerza y alce la mirada para poder encontrarme con mi reflejo. Seguía en la primera fase, con mi pelo negro, piel pálida, labios rojos y mis ojos, una excepción, eran violetas oscuros.

Claro, el no te ha ofendido, ni te ha rechazado, solo te acepto hasta…- quise sonrojarme, pero no pude.

_Tantas cosas que faltan en mí y solo una que deseo con fuerza._

Estaba despejado y mis amigas llegarían, a mas tardar, a las 10 de la mañana para los preparativos del ritual, el cual tendrá que ser modificado por los hechos que ocurrieron, pero ahora lo mas importante es encontrarlo para decirle lo que siento, pues si no lo hago en un mes plazo, seré una banshee completa si o si. Si el me rechaza también me convertiré, en resumidas cuentas estoy en serios problemas.

Un mes, un mes, un maldito mes de plazo para separarme definitivamente de todo, despedirme de mis amigas y comenzar a deambular por los bosques en forma solitaria. Seria inmortal, pero viviría sufriendo por amor. Trataría de buscar a mi madre para no pasar todo este tiempo pérdida y consumida, si ella puede guardar cordura yo también puedo hacerlo. Aunque ella esta feliz pues vive un amor intenso con mi padre, y yo no quiero arriesgarme a causar daño a los humanos, quizás ni siquiera pueda volver a amar, sino estaré condenada a solo un amor.

Trate de buscarlo nuevamente, pero no podía encontrarlo, quizás estaba en un lugar que desconozco completamente, por eso no lo puedo encontrar. Cuando quise regresar al hotel, sabia donde era, cuando fui a su habitación, sabia que estaba cerca, lo sentía. Ahora no siento nada, ni su presencia, ni su aroma, nada.

Estaba perdida, a no ser que regresara aquí, a mi lado, cosa que es demasiado improbable después de todo lo que le he hecho. En mi mente pasan fragmentos del día en que quiso conversar conmigo, el quería arreglar todo lo que había hecho, quería decirme algo importante… y yo solo lo desconozco. Agradezco a mi madre por cuidarme y hacerme olvidar, pero nadie iba a predecir que esto iría a pasar.

_El destino quiere unir nuestros lazos a pesar de todo, pero el único rival que pude detenerlo son las complicaciones que nosotros ponemos._

Busque mi reloj y vi que faltaban 10 minutos para las 10, me levante despacio, casi sin ánimos, pues ahora no encontraba ningún motivo para hacer el ritual. La ducha fue demasiado corta para mi gusto y mis movimientos eran torpes. Escuche los pasos de dod personas que estarían en mi puerta en 3 minutos aproximadamente, así que apure el proceso de vestirme. Moví mi varita para ordenar mi habitación y los golpes contra mi puerta se hicieron oír.

Adelante – dije sin ánimo.

Para que estar fingiendo la realidad que caía en mi. Los días iban a pasar y yo iría cambiando mi aspecto hasta que apareciera ante mí la imagen de la tercera fase de una banshee. Un mes de vida humana, o casi humana.

Hermione tenemos todo preparado – hablo luna – Ginny ahora se encuentra en la sala multipropósito para vigilar la poción.

Mi expresión estaba vacía y ni siquiera me moleste en sentir lo que pasaba por luna, pues era algo que me iría consumiendo mas rápido, pero no pude resistirme y aprecie su duda por mi estado.

Harry estaba al lado de luna y la sostenía con fuerza de la mano. Mi frio lo estaba afectando a niveles incontrolable, luna estaba acostumbrada, pero en un momento sentí su molestia a causa del frio. Era un repelente efectivo, pero mis amigos permanecieron en ese lugar, acompañándome.

¿Que pasa?- pregunta Harry decidido.

Yo no sabia que contestar. Cuando le explicamos a Harry de mi situación solo conoció las circunstancias de mi condición, él no conoce nada sobre él. Quizás era una medida tomada por luna, pues como en ese momento estaba con amnesia, era una medida de seguridad. Ahora las cosas han cambiado, recuerdo todo, me siento indecisa al hablar de él frente a Harry y miedo por lo que me pueda esperar.

El frio se hace cada vez mas fuerte, y mis amigos, a cada segundo, se alejan de mí sin poder evitarlos, es muy fuerte para los humanos. Mis lagrimas comienzas a recorrer por mi rostro y siento como Harry se conmociona al verme, es primera vez que lloro frente a él desde que me sucedió esto y ver lagrimas de sangre es un poco impactante. Suspiro y trato de frenar el movimiento de mis manos.

Trato de no observarlos, no puedo detener la culpa que consume mi ser. Sin tan solo hubiera una oportunidad para arreglar todo, pero él se ha ido y no se si volverá a mi lado, y ya comienza a florecer el dolor dentro de mi pecho. Un mes.

He recordado todo hace mas de una hora – comencé a hablar.

Luna comprendió a lo que me refería, pero no pudo decir nada. Harry no tenia idea de lo que hablaba.

Lo que mas temíamos ha pasado, luna – le dije mientras seguía apartando la mirada.

¿Qué paso? – pregunta asustada luna, después de unos interminables minutos de silencio.

No puedo describirle con palabras los hechos, así que envío una ráfaga de aire con mi mano, directamente hacia luna, mostrándole los últimos recuerdos que tuve cuando desperté en la mañana.

Ella tuvo que aferrarse más al brazo de Harry para no caerse. Comprendió lo que sucedía y lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no podía acercarse a mí para consolarme, no podía por mi frio.

Sabes donde esta…- me pregunta con dificultad.

No lo se – le respondo mientras hago un intento de mirarlos, pero Harry se asusta un poco con mis ojos, así que aparto mi mirada – no puedo localizarlo.

Miro de reojo al espejo y compruebo que mis ojos están completamente rojos. Esto ha comenzado…

Otra vez el silencio.

Tendremos que modificar un poco el ritual, quizás ya no tenga eficacia, pero entrara esa condición – le digo a luna. Ella asiente y mira a Harry para indicarle que se vaya con Ginny. Él me mira por última vez y prefiere omitir comentario.

Cuando estuvimos solas luna intenta a acercarse, pero no lo logra, es demasiado para ella.

No lo intentes luna, es algo en vano – le digo mientras me acerco a mi cama y me acurruco en ella.

No te dejare sola – me dice.

Lo se, pero esto ya escapa de nuestro control, tu sabes que él es el único que puede lograr que la fase se detenga, pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, lo veo imposible – le digo mientras la observo.

Entonces hay que hablar con él, explicarle, pedirle…- la detengo con un gesto y ella calla.

No lo obligare a nada que no quiera – le digo – yo perdí mi oportunidad de escucharlo y no quiero que piense que lo utilizamos para salvarme.

Pero… él también sufrirá a un punto que tratara de… - no pudo continuar, y un dolor clavo mi pecho.

Él no sufrirá si no me ama, él despertara del hechizo, si es que esta hechizado, en cuanto me convierta en una banshee pura – le digo en apenas un susurro audible.

Pero el te…- nuevamente calla por mi mirada.

Eso no lo se luna, solo lo sabe él… y él no quiere verme…- le digo tajantemente

Y lo que ocurrió –

Él sufrirá en un principio y cada día que pase, mientras me vaya transformando, y si él no me ama, volverá a un estado normal hasta un punto que no sabrá quien soy…-

Pienso que deberíamos decirle, darle una advertencia… comentarle de tu estado…- la detengo de inmediato.

Si se tiene que enterar de algo, tendría que ser por mí y por nadie mas…es la única manera en que entienda si es una realidad o solo una ilusión.- le respondo.

Al medio día se realizara el ritual, yo me encargo de los preparativos que faltan – me dice resignándose a mis palabras.

Déjame hacer la modificación, tu busca a Dumbledore y explícale lo sucedido… te veo en la sala multipropósito. – le digo y ella solo asiente y se va.

Ya no se puede hacer nada… él no me ama, solo es una ilusión, una fantasía, nada mas... Si fuera algo más…todo se solucionaría y estaría con él toda la eternidad.

* * *

Hola a todos...

gracias por su comentarios ^^

ohh muchas dudas surgieron asi que espero que este capi lo explique todo... y bueno que mas decir... ahh si... un adelanto... el titulo del prox capi que sera "una visita inesperada"

espero sus comentarios

muchos besotes

Nadia


	14. Chapter 14: una visita inesperada

Capitulo 14: _**Una visita inesperada**_

Estaba deprimida por todo. Trate de concentrarme en la modificación para el ritual, pero nada me resultaba. Quise ir a su habitación, a buscarlo, a saber donde estaba, pero me estaba prohibido, no podía arriesgar mas de lo que ya había perdido, además que, ya estaba condenada y seria horrible empeorarlo aun mas.

20 minutos después estaba ya escrito lo que había que decir en el ritual de la poción, una perdida de tiempo para mi, pero era para complacer a mis amigas, por su esfuerzo, que a mi. Me encamine hacia la sala multipropósito, casi arrastrándome para llegar, y ahí estaban ya todos reunidos, la poción humeando y los instrumentos listos. Cuando entre todos se alejaron un paso de mi, no pudieron contenerse, y luna me indico lo que debía hacer.

Hermione, cuando hayas leído la modificación que hiciste debes tomar la daga, te haces un corte y echar unas gotas de sangre a la poción, esperas a que nosotros digamos nuestra parte y bebes la mitad. Luego los testigos, o sea nosotros, echaremos unas gotas de nuestra sangre para que funcione el hechizo y terminas de beber el resto de la poción –

Okey – les digo con pocos ánimos.

El proceso fue lento, angustioso y aburrido. No tenia ganas de estar ahí, sino que prefería estar en mi habitación lamentándome de mi desgracia, se que no es un gran panorama, pero todo estaba perdido.

Mencione lentamente cada palabra y luego me corte el brazo, que por cierto sano poco después de colocar la sangre en la poción, y mis amigos hicieron lo mismo. Todo estaba listo y una especie de aura me envolvió al finalizar, era de color gris.

Mis amigos no me pudieron acompañar a mi cuarto, aunque trataron, pero algo imposible en esos momentos. Mi frio llego mas lejos de lo que yo hubiese deseado, apartando todo a mi paso para que me sumergiera en el dolor en paz. Que ironía.

Camine rápido a mi cuarto, estaba llenándose poco a poco lo pasillos con los estudiantes que irían a comer al gran comedor y no quería que nadie me viera. Cuando llegue a mi puerta había alguien allí parado esperándome, el director.

Profesor – lo saludo, pero mi voz apenas puede hacerse oír.

Vine a conversar con usted señorita Granger – me dijo y entro.

Yo lo seguí y lo encontré sentado en uno de los sillones que esta a lado de la chimenea. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿De que quiere hablarme?, profesor –le pregunte mientras trataba de analizar su mirada. A pesar de que no encontré gran cosa en ella, mi frio comenzó a retroceder, sentía una mínima esperanza en esta conversación.

La señorita Lovegood me ha contado todo lo acontecido – comenzó a hablar – y me preocupa que usted ya haya perdido las esperanzas de esta manera. Debe confiar un poco en el señor Malfoy y decirle lo que ocurre… no pierde nada.

Pero se ha ido – le comienzo a decir a punto de llorar – no se donde pueda estar.

Creo que yo se donde se encuentra – me dijo con una sonrisa. Saco un par de fotografías del bolsillo y me las entrego. – es muy difícil explicar la ubicación, pues esta resguardado por un hechizo indetectable, pero con su asombrosa habilidad creo que no le será complicado.

Trato de sonreír, pero me es imposible, pero el frio ya no se encuentra a mí alrededor, se ha ido.

Pero, si no quiere hablarme…- le digo asustada.

No creo que suceda… explíquele la situación, lo que esta pasando y las opciones que tiene – me dice con seguridad – vera como esto se resuelve

Pero si no se puede hacer nada – le digo tratando de no parecer desesperada – yo no quiero utilizarlo.

Por lo menos sabrá que hizo lo correcto y que, a pesar de todo, trato de remediarlo y no se sumergió en el dolor – me dijo serio.

Gracias, señor – le digo y él me vuelve a sonreír.

Haga lo correcto – me dice y se dispone a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta – le recomiendo que salga antes de que anochezca.

Si – le digo y corro a mi habitación.

Me tire en mi cama y comencé a planear cuales eran las mejores formas para decírselo, prepararme para cada una de sus reacciones y a rogar que todo salga bien.

Me apresure a salir de los terrenos del colegio rápidamente. No les quise contar nada a mis amigas. Ya me han visto bastante deprimida para asustarlas un poco más con esto. Estaba llegando a los límites y los últimos rayos de sol estaban escondiéndose en el horizonte para darle paso a la luna.

Me apresure en encontrar esa imagen, de la foto de la mansión Malfoy, en mi mente y pude apreciarla tan bien como en la foto, sentía su presencia, y entonces aparecí afuera de esa majestuosa mansión.

Era grande, demasiado grande, pero estaba un poco descuidada y solitaria. No había ninguna villa en las proximidades y la maleza ocupaba más y más terreno en los jardines del lugar. Había flores, pero marchitas que opacaban el espacio. Era un lugar sombrío, pero a la vez seguía mostrando una majestuosidad impresionante.

Me acerque con cautela, estaba oscuro, pero eso no me impedía apreciar los pequeños detalles del lugar. Moví el portón con poca fuerza, estaba un poco oxidado, y apresure el paso hasta encontrar la gran puerta de roble negro. Golpee tres veces con fuerza y espere.

Nunca había pensado que los segundos se pudieran trasformar en un tiempo relativamente largo para dejarlo pasar, pero en este momento hare una excepción. Pasaron tan lentamente que fue doloroso, pero trate de aguardar un poco mas, había tanto que hablar.

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos dentro del lugar, que se iban aproximando rápidamente a la puerta, más segundos insoportables, la puerta se abrió y apareció ante mi, él.

Hola – le dije débilmente mientras le observaba.

Su mirada su olor, su piel, todo me invitaba a amarlo con más fuerza.

Su expresión era: al principio sorpresa, luego hubo un poco de miedo y dolor en su mirada y por ultimo anhelación. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, responderme, pero nada se escucho. Volvió a tratar y un "hola", mas débil que el mío, escapo de sus labios. Aclaro su garganta y trato de hablar de nuevo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonó áspera, dura, con mucho resentimiento.

Volví a fijarme en su mirada y mostraba decepción y nostalgia que me partía el corazón. Había tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que explicar, pero nada concreto que esperar.

Quiero hablar contigo – le dije – vengo a explicarte todo.

Él me miro con sorpresa y dolor, trato de ocultarlo con una mascara de dureza, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerla.

Ahora te acuerdas de mí, después que me trataste como un desconocido – me dijo con rudeza – escúchame bien: NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE.

No podía quedarme ahí parada mientras que el dolor, producido por sus palabras, martillaba una y otra vez mi pobre corazón ya devastado por las guerras anteriores. Trate de encontrar fuerza de alguna parte de mi ser, y con mi mirada fija, trate de convencerlo.

No me iré hasta que me escuches, Draco – le dije con firmeza.

Él se sorprendió, pero borro de inmediato esa expresión.

No quiero escuchar nada que provenga de ti, no me interesa – me dijo y yo trate de aguantar mis lágrimas para evitar espantarlo.

No me moveré de aquí hasta que me escuches lo que tengo que decir – le dije y con un movimiento lo aparte de mi camino y entre al lugar. Era gigantesco, muy bien decorado, paredes de color blanco, sillones y muebles de color negro, algunos adornos antiguos y el emblema de la familia Malfoy en alto. Se podía apreciar, al fondo, la sala de estar, con la chimenea encendida y un libro abierto sobre la mesita de centro, un sofá estaba ubicado cerca del fuego.

Me encamine hacia la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en ese lugar y espere hasta que se me acercara, me gritara, me humillara o me corriera del lugar. Él me observo unos minutos tratando de encontrar algo en mi rostro, su mirada sufría cambios drásticos entre fascinación y desprecio, alegría y dolor. Estuvo debatiéndose unos minutos entre: acercarse o irse al segundo piso, pero lo primero gano. Se acerco despacio y se sentó frente a mí y me invito, con su mirada, a que comenzara hablar.

Draco quiero pedirte perdón… - comencé a decir – por culpa de esta condición, por la cual estoy pasando en estos momentos, tu piensas que me amas. Quizás te parezca ilógico lo que te digo, pero al parecer tu me viste en luna nueva y eso provoco que te enamoraras locamente de mi, pero solo es una ilusión de una banshee. No estoy segura como paso, pero todas las cualidades que poseo son exclusivas para atraer a los hombres, pero te aseguro que mientras vayan pasando los días esto se desvanecerá, hasta un punto, que no te acordaras de mí.

Entonces todo esto que sufro… es una ¿ilusión? – me dijo débilmente y con dolor en sus ojos.

Yo asentí, pero había más que decir.

Entonces todo lo que paso, lo que sentí, ¿no era nada para ti? – me pregunto y bajo su mirada.

Todo lo contrario – le dije tratando de mirarlo, pero ya no pude aguantar las lagrimas – la ilusión que te pueda producir, para mi es algo real… Draco yo te amo de verdad.

Levanto su mirada y me observo. Mis lágrimas lo asustaron y quiso acercarse a mí, pero algo lo retuvo. Estaba debatiéndose entre la verdad y la fantasía, si me amaba o no, si la preocupación era real o producto de un embrujo. Se acerco a mí pero no me toco.

Me amas….- solo dijo tratando de contener un anhelo que se había escapado con sus palabras.

Si, pero a causa de eso yo tendré que irme de aquí – le dije.

Mis manos estaban temblando, y trataba de sujetarlas para controlarlas, mis lágrimas las manchaban y ya no soportaba su mirada.

Él no pude retenerse más y me abrazo con fuerza acurrucándome en su pecho. Podía sentir un cariño enorme y una calidez infinita. Su miedo a perderme y su dolor por el hecho de no saber que si de verdad me amaba.

No quiero que te vayas – me susurro al oído y no me pude contener y le devolví el abrazo. Me aferraba a él como si fuera mi única esperanza, y en verdad lo era, pero no pretenderé utilizarlo.

Debo hacerlo – le respondí – dentro de poco me convertiré en una banshee completa y tengo que alejarme de los humanos para que no sufran lo que te hice sufrir a ti.

Me separo de él para mirarme mejor y su rostro asustado me reflejo su angustia ante mis palabras, trato de hablar, pero no pudo.

Lo que paso entre nosotros en la última luna nueva condeno mis días como humana, ahora tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. – le dije y un llanto, de los dos, relleno el silencio que nos inundaba.

Debe haber algo que pueda hacer… no puedo permitir que te alejes de mi, no lo soportaría – me comenzó a decir mientras me miraba a los ojos.

La única manera es que tu me amaras de verdad, o sea que ames a la Hermione y no a la banshee que te embrujo y yo no se si me amas y que no sea una ilusión – le digo apenas con fuerza.

Pero yo te amo… yo…- pero lo calle con mi mano.

No sabes si es amor real o una ilusión, la única manera de saberlo es si con el pasar de los días, sigues sintiendo ese sentimiento tan fuerte como la primera vez que me viste en el bosque. Hubo luna nueva el 14 de enero y hay un mes de plazo para que ocurra mi trasformación completa, entonces el 14 de febrero es la fecha límite para que te des cuenta que si es real o una ilusión…-

Pero si no es real…-

Me convertiré el 15 de febrero en una banshee pura y te prometo que no te volveré a molestar – un nudo se me produjo en la garganta ante la magnitud de la promesa, eso me mataría poco a poco, pero no se lo diría.

Pero si te amo de verdad ¿se detendría la trasformación?...- me dijo tratando de mantener las esperanzas en la segunda opción.

Si, y el 15 de febrero se realizaría un hechizo de atadura que amarraría mi lado banshee – le dije.

Todavía me encontraba entre sus brazos, no quería apartarme de él, no quería alejarme. Su olor me embriagaba, su suavidad y calidez me atrapaban, estaba perdida.

El 14 de febrero hay un baile de mascaras – me dice - tu dices que lo que siento es una ilusión, pero yo estoy seguro que te amo con toda mi alma, así que quiero que ese día seas mi pareja, que nos encontremos a las 9 en los jardines del castillo y ahí te diré si lo que siento es real o no.

Prefiero – tuve que suprimir un grito de dolor ante lo que iba a decir – que si no me amas de verdad, no vayas. Aceptare tu petición, pero no quiero verte si no me amas de verdad, y además tu tampoco te acordarías de quien soy, todos tus recuerdos conmigo serán borrados con el paso de los días, así que no habría razón para que fueras a ver a una desconocida.

Él se puso tenso ante lo que le dije.

Ese día que quisiste hablarme estaba con amnesia a causa de residuos de magia negra, dejados por mi madre, para mi protección, perdóname por eso también – solté un sollozo y me abrazo con más fuerza. – quiero pedirte un favor

Dime – me dijo ansioso y tratando de no alejarme

Déjame quedarme contigo, aunque sea solo por hoy – le digo y él se aferra con fuerza a mi cuerpo.

Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo para siempre – me susurro y yo tirite y solloce de nuevo ante sus palabras.

Es egoísta de mi parte, pero se que me olvidaras y no puedo tolerar en estos momentos estar lejos de ti, y se que cuando ya no sea nada para ti moriré por dentro, quiero disfrutar este momento contigo…- trato de explicarme y ahora él es el que me calla, pero no con su mano, sino con sus labios, los cuales había añorado desde que lo perdí.

El beso fue cálido y me dejo tranquila. Me volví a acurrucar contra su pecho tratando de que este momento no terminara jamás…

El amanecer llego y tu calidez sigue acunándome. Tu aroma intoxica cada una de mis células y hace que me aferre más a ti y tú me observas en silencio mientras abro los ojos con una sonrisa tímida. Estamos todavía en la sala, las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido y tú al parecer, para no molestarme mientras dormía, permaneciste en ese lugar apreciando nuestro tiempo.

Quise levantarme pero no me dejaste, querías seguir aprisionándome en tus brazos, tu mirada te delata y hago una mueca ante ella y tu solo ríes con tu sonrisa encantadora. Él era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, sin caretas ni mascaras, sin odio ni rencor en su mirada, solo anhelo y cariño en su ser. Una ilusión.

Era sábado, mis amigas dormirían hasta tarde ese día y no se darían cuenta que me había marchado. Quería seguir a su lado, quería quedarme solo en ese lugar y ser felices juntos, pero la realidad llama y uno ya no puede ignorarla de nuevo.

Tienes hambre – me pregunta de forma cariñosa y yo me derrito en sus brazos una vez más. Solo asiento.

Con un poco de enojo por soltarme y sonriente por complacerme me libero de sus brazos, me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la cocina de la mansión. Me indico que me sentara en una de las sillas que había ahí y entonces comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para prepararme el desayuno. Yo estaba sorprendida, estaba conociendo al verdadero Draco con cada segundo que pasaba. Más me impactaba y amaba a ese sujeto que estaba preparando el desayuno.

¿Sabes cocinar? – le pregunto con inocencia y él detiene lo que hacia para mirarme.

Aprendí el verano pasado, después que murieron mis padres, tuve que vivir solo durante todo ese tiempo, así que comencé a conocer varias cosas y me gusto esto de la cocina.- me respondió con otra de sus sonrisas.

Siento lo de tus padres – le digo con vergüenza y él nuevamente me sonríe.

Ya no importa el pasado, mas me importa nuestro presente y…futuro- me dice con seguridad y una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Él se acerca y la limpia con delicadeza y levanta mi rostro con su mano para que lo mire a los ojos.

Se que lo que siento es real Hermione, no dudes de mi ahora – me dice con sinceridad y trato de sonreírle, pero no puedo.

Me iré pronto – una ráfaga de dolor atravesó por su rostro – quiero que te des cuenta tu mismo cual es la realidad y cual es la ilusión… Y si sigo aquí te dañare y me dañare.

Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta el domingo en la noche, quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocerte más… no me quites esta oportunidad de estar contigo… - me dice suplicando.

Bueno – le respondo odiándome a mi misma por el error que cometía, pero no me pude resistirme a sus palabras.

Me haría daño, de eso estaba segura, y sabía que sufriría más si me apegaba a él. Ya estaba condenada de todas las formas posibles. _Por lo menos se que él no sufrirá y eso es mi único consuelo._

Me quedare contigo hasta el domingo en la noche – no pude prevenir ni rechazar lo que vino a continuación después de mi frase. Sus labios estaban contra los míos, añorando con intensidad su sabor y disfrutando cada nuevo recorrido.

El sol comenzó a iluminar la cocina, mientras nosotros, jugueteábamos con nuestros labios.

* * *

Hola a todos...

Espero que les haya cgustado el capitulo porque me emociono de verdad mientras lo escribia. Disculpen si no les respondi los comentario, pero es que no estuve en todo el dia y ahora voy saliendo... solo quise dejarles este capi.

Espero me que me lleguen millones de comentarios...jejeje o si no hay huelga jajajaja (broma ^^)

feliz que lo lean, pero me gustaria saber su opinion de todas maneras

besos a todos

y gracias ^^

Nadia


	15. Chapter 15: San Valentín

Capitulo 15:_** Una triste melodía en San Valentín **_

Como me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno. Es raro estar sentada frente a ti, verte comer de lo más calmado, mientras te dejas observar. Mis dedos comienzan a aproximarse a tu despreocupado rostro para comprobar, una vez más, la suavidad de tus mejillas. Tú me observas en silencio y cuando mi mano logra su objetivo, tú te inclinas para reposar tu rostro sobre ella mientras cierras tus ojos con cariño, para disfrutar mi roce.

Mis dedos quieren seguir deslizándose, tratando de descubrir mas cosas sobre ti, y comienzan a rodear tus ojos, caen hasta el mentón y llegan, de un salto, a tus labios para disfrutar de su textura. Levantas tu mano y retienes la mía para poder besar, con ternura, mis dedos y luego de unos instantes, tus labios recorren el camino de mi brazo, mi hombro, mi rostro y mis labios.

Una risita sale de mis labios. Cuando estoy con él, no me siento como si fuera una semi banshee, siento que solo soy Hermione. Así que, cualquier contrariedad que pudiera haber tenido por ser lo que soy, se esfumo de mí.

Uno puede imaginar que ocurrirán miles de cosas en un solo segundo, pero el enigma de lo que haríamos, después de desayunar, era todo un dilema. Terminó su plato y rodeo la mesa para acercarse a mí, con una reverencia graciosa, me invito a levantarme para que lo siguiera. Otra sonrisa nerviosa salió de mis labios y lo seguí.

Caminamos por los pasillos de su extraña casa, llegando a una habitación, al fondo del pasillo. Dentro de ella había una serie de instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, me indico que me sentara en el de sofá del lugar, yo asentí, y espere que me deslumbrara de nuevo. Se acerco a una mesita, que estaba al fondo de la habitación, donde reposaba un hermoso violín. Lo tomo con delicadeza y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Mi corazón dio un brinco y cerré los ojos para disfrutar la armoniosa melodía que me estaba trasportando al paraíso.

Abrí mis ojos por un momento, para observarlo, y su rostro mostraba concentración absoluta por lo que hacia. La melodía llego a su término y yo solo pudo ir corriendo para besarlo una vez más.

Tocas maravilloso, pero ¿Dónde…- no pude terminar la frase, pues había colocado su dedo en mis labios para que lo dejara hablar.

Cuando era chico, mi padre me obligo a aprender a tocar algún instrumento para deleitar a mi madre. Yo obedecí, pero el único instrumento que logro de verdad cautivarme es este violín y cuando me siento solo o necesito relajarme, me pongo a tocar – contestó con una sonrisa.

Son tantas cosas que no conozco de ti…- digo con pena mientras me acurruco en sus brazos.

Tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo de aprender cosas de ambos – me dijo con calma.

No es cierto, sabes que quizás estos sean nuestros últimos momentos juntos antes de que olvides lo que sientes por mí…- tratando de suprimir una lágrima.

Yo se que eso no ocurrirá, lo sé, confía en mi – me dice levantando mi rostro con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Quiero confiar en ti, pero el miedo que tengo de perderte que me hace dudar mi corazón – le respondo.

Son tantas cosas las que ocurren y ninguna segura. Mis recuerdos, a pesar de lo que ocurra con él, permanecerán eternos en mi corazón, y eso me alegra a pesar de que me destruyan por dentro.

Déjame hacer de este día el mejor de todos, quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas. – me susurra.

Yo solo asiento y lo sigo a donde me lleve.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, yo conocía más y más de él, me abrió su corazón y su vida y me enseño parte de su pasado, bueno y malo. Me hablo de sus verdaderos amigos, sus sueños, sus penas y alegrías. Sus conocimientos y aficiones, su buen humor y lo gracioso que podía ser. Me interrogo sobre mis gustos, mis miedos, mis sueños, mis amigos y familia, y yo le respondía con bastante alegría lo que quería saber. Algunas preguntas eran extrañas, y cada vez que mi rostro reflejaba alguna duda, él me sonreía y me explicaba el porque de la pregunta.

Paseamos por los jardines, de la parte de atrás de la mansión, que eran totalmente lo opuesto al aspecto de la entrada de la mansión. Nuestras manos nunca se separaron y yo sonreía y reía con cada palabra que me decía. Su rostro reflejaba una alegría infinita y un amor incondicional. Cuando volvimos a entrar en la mansión, nos quedamos junto al fuego, era de noche.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro con ternura, mi rostro giro y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me encontraba acurrucada en su pecho. Lentamente se fue acercando a mis labios, primero rozándolos, luego aventurándose, luego adueñándose de ellos. El beso se comenzó a profundizar más y la pasión comenzó a dominarnos, hasta que necesitamos respirar nuevamente. Con lentitud, y con una mirada de amor comenzó a aprisionarme, desplazando sus manos por mi cintura, tocando mi piel. Por mi parte, jugueteaba con sus cabellos, mis manos cayeron en su camisa, en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón que se aceleraba, como el mío, y poco a poco nos fuimos desprendiendo de nuestras ropas. Al principio con delicadeza, luego la desesperación y la pasión nos atrapo y nuestros besos comenzaron a profundizarse, a desplazarse, se aventuraban y volvían a principio, a mis labios. Estábamos extasiados. De un momento a otro, pude sentirte dentro de mí y nuestros corazones apresuraron sus latidos,mientras nuestros jadeos seguían el compás de ellos. Llegó el momento de culmino, del clímax y suavemente sentí tu cuerpo sobre el mío, con su respiración dificultosa y tus labios sobre los míos. Suspiramos una vez más antes de dejar que los brazos de Morfeo nos apartaran de esta realidad para sumergirnos en una fantasía mucho mayor.

Desperté con una sonrisa en los labios, tu cuerpo seguía junto al mío, y lentamente abrí los ojos para poder apreciar tu rostro, sigues durmiendo. Todavía no amanecía, pero ya era tiempo de irme, pero no podía despertarte, no podía dejarte si veía esos ojos implorando un "quédate", pero tenía que hacerlo, teníamos que despedirnos hasta el baile, donde sabría si esto era una realidad o una ilusión, donde conocería la verdad de tu amor. Me levante despacio y comencé a vestirme en silencio, ya te echaba de menos a pesar que todavía no me marchaba de tu lado. Pude ver una pluma y varios trozos de pergamino, en una mesita al lado de la chimenea, entonces decidí dejarte una nota.

_**Draco:**_

_**Si decido esperar a que despiertes para despedirme no me podre marchar. Debo irme, si no lo hago no podrás darte cuenta si esto que sientes es real o solo una ilusión de mi condición. Espero con todo mi corazón verte ese día del baile, en el pequeño jardín oculto que tú y yo conocemos.**_

_**Te amo y siempre te amare. Atesorare los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, sea lo que sea que decida nuestro destino. Hermione.**_

Salió silenciosamente de la mansión, sin antes volver a admirar el rostro de él, que dormía plácidamente. Llego a las rejas con rapidez y cuando estuvo fuera de los límites de la mansión, desaparezco.

Aparezco en mi habitación, uso mi poder de banshee para lograrlo, y cuando decidió que necesitaba una ducha antes de acostarse, por unos momentos más, una figura resaltó en la habitación y que estaba durmiendo en el sofá, era luna.

Me acerque con cuidado y la vi durmiendo plácidamente.

Luna – le susurre mientras le movía el hombro para despertarla –luna…

Ella se movió y luego despacio alzo la vista hasta encontraste con mi rostro. Las emociones se acumularon y solo pudo abrazarme con fuerza.

¿Dónde estuviste? – me pregunto mientras aun no me soltaba.

Es una larga historia – le conteste.

Ella se separo de mí y me miro seriamente. Sabia que no podría ocultarle nada a ella por mucho tiempo y que al final me sacaría la información.

Tu frío ya no estas, tu expresión cambio, hasta tus ojos te delatan – comenzó a decirme – quizás no sea una bruja brillante como tu, pero ahora comprendo donde estuviste.

Mi corazón latió con fuerzas mientras ella seguía esperando mi respuesta, ella ya lo sabia, sabia que había estado con él estos días y sabia la consecuencias de mis actos.

Tenia que ir a verlo – le susurre mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ella comprendió de inmediato que el dolor me estaba consumiendo y nuevamente me abrazo. No me dijo nada más hasta que volví a hablar.

Tenia que explicarle, tenía que decirle lo que ocurría, tenia que…- pero ella me silencio.

Amiga no te condenare por que te fuiste, te apoyare siempre, pero me preocupe demasiado – me dijo.

No sabes lo feliz que estuve esos días que estuve con él – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella me miro con nostalgia, sabia que era un error haber pasado todo ese tiempo con él, juntos, que después sufriría más, pero no quería arruinarme mi ilusión y se mantuvo en silencio mientras le contaba lo que sucedió en esos dos días.

Ella no hablo de inmediato, después que yo termine de contarle lo ocurrido, estaba pensando y reflexionando los pros y contras de la situación y luego me abrazo nuevamente.

Espero que aparezca ese día, amiga – me apoyo.

Le debía tanto a luna. Ella me entrego apoyo, sabiduría, cariño, todo, y estaba demasiado agradecía por ello, hasta me apoyaba en las cosas mas disparatadas solo por verme sonreír, ella era mi amiga.

Los días pasaron y yo volví a clases mas tranquila. El alumnado y algunos profesores se sorprendieron de mi llegada, pero después de algunos días todo trascurrió con normalidad. Los rumores se hicieron presente y yo los ignoraba olímpicamente, pues, ninguno se acercaba a la verdad. Los cambios en mi cuerpo se hacían notorios con más y más fuerza y ya no pasaba desapercibida para el alumnado masculino, y a las semanas siguientes, tuve que rechazar las invitaciones de varios chicos para el baile de San Valentín.

Entre los cambios de mi cuerpo estaba: mi pelo comenzó a aclararse y mi piel se volvió mas pálida, mis labios eran demasiado rojizos y mis ojos de un violeta intenso, además de un dolor interno demasiado intenso, pero había algo que me mantenía seguir, era la esperanza de volver a verlo, de confirmar su amor ese día.

Un día antes de San Valentín, luna llego corriendo a mi habitación demasiado contenta para hablar con calma.

Me ha invitado, me ha invitado – gritaba de alegría mientras yo solo sonreía (o trataba de sonreír)

Me alegro mucho, luna – le respondí con sinceridad.

De verdad me sorprendió, pero lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho – declaró feliz.

¿Y le dirás lo que sientes? – le pregunte.

Su sonrisa se esfumo y comenzó a morderse el labio, nerviosa.

Creo que si, pero tengo miedo. – me dijo con un tono apagado.

Todo saldrá bien – le asegure, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Ese día decidimos con que vestimentas iríamos al baile. Mis esperanzas, a esa hora, habían caído drásticamente y tenía miedo de ir a ese baile, pero tenía que hacerlo, todavía había un poco de luz en mi alma.

Ginny también nos ayudo, tratamos de pasar una tarde alegre, pero resultaba difícil para mí. Una necesidad había crecido en mí y no podía ignorarla, lo necesitaba a él.

La mañana del baile se podía apreciar el ambiente tenso que se formaba en los pasillos del colegio. Risitas tontas, invitaciones de ultimo momento, algunas bromas para los sin parejas y un anhelo en mi alma por volverlo a ver.

El día trascurrió lento y me despedí de las niñas temprano con excusa de ir a prepararme para el baile. Llegue a mi habitación y sobre mi cama estaba mi vestido azul. Tenía miedo, lo confieso, pero el destino ya estaba trazado, solo faltaba conocer su verdadero final para esta historia, mi historia, y eso es lo que no me dejaba tranquila.

Luna llego a mi habitación y me descubrió mirando por la ventana y aun sin arreglarme. Se acerco a mí despacio y yo solo la mire con pena.

Sea lo que sea que pase esta noche, te apoyare siempre, amiga – me dijo.

Yo solo le agradecí, pero ella sabia que pasaba algo mas.

Se que tienes miedo, pero las cosas pasan por algo – dijo – el destino es caprichoso, pero siempre nos entrega nuestra recompensa… a pesar de todo.

Gracias luna.- le respondí.

Te esperaremos en la escalera, Ginny estará esperándonos en la puerta del gran comedor – me dijo y vio que iba a protestar – no me reclames que no te escuchare.

Y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, mientras yo me quedaba mas tranquila.

Estaba lista para bajar al gran comedor. La conversación que tuve con luna me había dejado un poco tranquila, pero el miedo estaba más presente que nunca. Mis manos temblaban drásticamente y mis ojos no habían mejorado desde la mañana, seguían de color un violeta intenso. Mi pelo era de un tono blanco, quizás atraería mirada, pero eso no importaba, mi mascara me protegía esta vez. Luna y Harry me esperaban al final de la escalera con una sonrisa. Antes de salir de mi cuarto aprecie mi reflejo una vez mas y pude darme cuenta que estaba realmente hermosa, y no es por ser egocéntrica, sino mas bien era que mi lado banshee salía casi en su totalidad y también la belleza de mi madre. Mi vestido azul oscuro se ceñía a mi figura, con un escote pronunciado y mis hombros descubiertos. No había utilizado mucho maquillaje, pues mis rasgos se hacían notar y mis labios eran de un rojo sangre que contrastaba con mi piel pálida, un delicado moño ataba mi cabello blanco.

Cuando llegue al lado de Harry y luna, me sentí mal por estropearles esta noche, su noche de san Valentín, la primera que pasaban juntos a pesar de que no se confesaran todavía sus sentimientos. Pero recordando las palabras de luna, decidí que era mejor ponernos en marcha. Ginny nos esperaría en la entrada del gran comedor, eran apenas las 7:30, demasiado temprano para ir al jardín y demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

Llegamos a la entrada del gran comedor. Caminaba despacio y silenciosa, mientras que mis acompañantes reían y conversaban animadamente, pero en ciertos momentos me observaban sigilosamente para vigilarme. Era verdad que no tenia ganas de ir a ese baile de mascaras, pero también era verdad la repentina esperanza que había nacido en mi alma, con el pasar de los días, y que mantenía vivo mi corazón con su energía.

Ginny nos saludo con alegría, iba acompañada de su novio Ian, hacían una hermosa pareja. Ella me saludo con unas palabras bastante halagadoras y yo solo pude asentir mientras podía sentir el peso de mi tristeza en mis ojos. Quizás estaba feliz por mis amigas por que estaba con las personas que ellas habían elegido, aunque para Harry era un misterio todavía, pero yo tendría que aceptar la realidad de que él no vendría por mi como lo había prometido y eso me mataba. Esperanza y dolor se juntaban en mi alma y peleaban para ver quien saldría vencedor y yo no intervendre por ninguno, tenia que ser una pelea justa.

Tranquila – se acerco Ginny – él llegará.

Trate de sonreír, pero mi sonrisa se quedo con él, y solo una mueca se expreso en mi rostro.

Entramos al gran comedor, que en esos momentos tenía una decoración para la ocasión de lo más romántica, los elfos se habían esmerado. Trate de no fijarme en los detalles, solo seguí a mis amigos hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de escoger una mesa. La celebración comenzaba a las 8 pm, con un discurso de Dumbledore, y a las 8:30 pm comenzaría a sonar la música con las bandas invitadas para tal ocasión. Nos instalamos en una de las mesas del medio, Harry junto luna, Ginny junto Ian, y yo sola junto a mi asiento vacio. Poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar. A lo lejos se veía un pelirrojo, ex amigo de nosotros, estaba acompañado con una chica de Ravenclaw, se veía feliz, pero en un momento desvió la mirada hacia nosotros y la nostalgia se hizo presente en sus ojos. Nos extrañaba. Rápidamente fijo su vista en la chica y buscaron un asiento al otro extremo del comedor.

Pude apreciar por primera vez que las mesas de las cuatro casas no estaban, sino que, habían sido reemplazadas por mesas circulares para seis y ocho personas. Que despistada.

Todos reían, sonreían y lanzaban discretas miradas a las parejas que estaban en lugar para comenzar con los chismes de quien había venido solo y quien había venido acompañado y por quien. Otros se limitaban a miran a su pareja y disfrutar la atmosfera al máximo.

El director se presento, cinco minutos antes de que comenzara su discurso, junto con los demás profesores y comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares en su respectiva mesa. A las 8 en punto el director se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

Bienvenidos queridos alumnos al baile de mascaras de san Valentín – todos comenzaron a aplaudir al querido profesor – como saben he querido hacer este baile para reforzar ciertos lazos, abrir posibilidades y ayudar a que exista armonía en este lugar. Quiero que lo disfruten al máximo, siempre respetando las reglar, y…. pueden comenzar con el banquete… gracias.

Otro aplauso se escucho por el gran comedor. Me atreví a levantar la mirada de mi plato y me encontré a mis amigos conversando muy animados entre ellos. Tanta felicidad me ahogaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Quería ocultarme, salir corriendo y aceptar mi destino como banshee, pero la esperanza en mi alma le estaba ganando al dolor.

¿Qué vas a ordenar?, Hermione – me pregunta luna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La miro desconcertada y luego veo que al frente mío hay un menú, así que lo tomo e inspecciono las opciones antes de responderle.

Chuletas de cerdo – murmure bajo y con un plin apareció mi plato.

La velada fue agradable, el postre también, pero ya estaban pasando la hora y a las 8:30 habían desaparecido las mesas y las luces habían bajado su tono. La música comenzó a sonar suave y el ambiente se volvió de lo más romántico. Había unas sillas cerca de las paredes del gran comedor y me senté en una de ellas, solo a esperar.

Hermione, ven a bailar con nosotros – me habían insistido mis amigos varias veces y yo simplemente me negaba.

10 minutos para las 9 me levante nerviosa, y sin antes verificar que nadie me miraba, me escabullí silenciosamente por los pasillos del corredor hasta encontrar la salida que buscaba, hacia los jardines. La luna brillaba en el cielo y yo solo camine despacio hasta uno de los bancos del pequeño jardín, hacia frio pero no lo sentía con fuerza, me había acostumbrado tanto a mi frio que no podía sentir el frío real.

Y el tiempo comenzó a trascurrir, demasiado lento, tortuoso, pesado, que no dejaba mis pensamientos tranquila, pues, ayudaba mucho a que el dolor ganara la batalla en mi alma y la esperanza se perdiera bajo sus dominios. Trate de tranquilizarme.

Las hojas de los arboles, que protegían el pequeño jardín, comenzaban a moverse con furia por el viento, la noche se hacia cada vez mas profunda y las estrellas seguían en su tarea de acompañar a esa luna.

Mis manos se aferraban entre ellas, y a cada minuto que pasaba, mordía una y otra vez mi labio por las ansias que se acumulaban. La hora paso, eran las 10 pm, y él no aparecía, el vacio se hacia mas grande y mi corazón estaba perdiendo la fuerza. Otra hora voló y ya eran las 11 pm, mis lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse, con sigilo, por mis mejillas, mi mirada había caído y mis fuerzas se debilitaban, mis ánimos cayeron por el vacio que se había formado en mí ser y el dolor ganaba, batalla tras batalla, contra la esperanza.

Yo confió en ti – me dije a mi misma, pero sabia cual era la realidad, él no llegaría a cumplir su promesa, pues, se había borrado el hechizo que lo gobernaba.

Seguí esperando a pesar de mis instintos de supervivencia. Mañana sería una banshee completa y no habría vuelta atrás para ello. Podía sentir como todo se juntaba en mi alma, y como la sangre banshee comenzaba a reclamar territorio con más fuerza.

11:30 pm.

Otro desplome de mi ser mientras seguían pasando los minutos. Él no vendría, estaba claro, pero algo me seguía aferrando a la idea que lo vería llegar, que yo me levantaría y lo abrazaría con fuerza, porque era cierto lo que me había dicho, y lo besaría con deseo, después de tanto tiempo de espera. Lo disculparía por la demora y nos sumergiríamos en nuestros ojos, pero la realidad pronosticaba otra cosa, el destino quería convertirme si o si y yo solo seguía esperando. Llegaría medianoche y yo seria una banshee pura.

11:55 pm.

Se acababa el tiempo y yo solo podía revivir los momentos que disfrute con él. Su cálida mirada, sus suaves roces, sus besos que me llevaban al cielo, su risa, todos los momentos. No lo odiaba, no podía odiarlo a pesar que no iba a llegar para salvarme, solo podía amarlo con mas intensidad que nunca. Odiaba mi condición y lo que esta pasando con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Llego medianoche y las campanadas comenzaron a sonar… una, dos, tres, cerré los ojos esperando, cuatro, cinco, seis…. Se estaba haciendo eterno… abrí mis ojos para buscarlo por ultima vez, la oscuridad de la noche me había cubierto, y el silencio sentencio otra vez mi destino, la ultima campanada sonó en el silencioso jardín y solo pude agachar mi cabeza, cerrar mis ojos, dejar que mis lagrimas eternas comenzaran a marcar mi rostro y sentir como la sangre comenzaba a reclamar, por completo, lo que por herencia le correspondía.

Solo una cosa mantenía mi mente aun consciente, la triste melodía de su violín, mientras que en mis pensamientos solo se repetía una frase…. él no me amaba…

* * *

hola a todos...

por favor no me maten pero habia que hacerlo... pero piensen esta historia no acaba ^^

gracias por sus comentarios...

y espero recibir sus opiniones por este capi... lei por hay que un fic podria ser feliz si se se pedia con hartas ganas ^^

besos a todos y gracias

Nadia


	16. Chapter 16: FINAL

Capitulo 16:

Era medianoche y sentía como mi cuerpo cambiaba. La verdad ha dejado una grave huella en mi ser y no se como curar su herida. Limpio mis lágrimas lentamente y abro mis ojos con pesar. Veo tu imagen, al frente mío, con rostro pálido y algo incomodo por la situación. Mi corazón lanza un brinco, pero mi parte racional ahora predomina mi cuerpo.

Vine a disculparme. – dijo lentamente.

Otra vez la fantasía se creo en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero yo no iba a caer tan fácil en este juego de palabras.

Te escucho – dije en voz baja.

Me hubiera gustado saltar a sus brazos y besarlo con locura. Me hubiera gustado susurrarle al oído tantas palabras de amor y acariciar su rostro una vez más, pero mi cuerpo estaba estático, no podía hacer ningún movimiento y sentía como tenia un rostro inexpresivo.

Se que me pediste que si no sentía lo mismo no viniera a buscarte, pero debía hacerlo.- mi rostro aguantaba las lagrimas – cuando te marchaste ese día de mi casa, me escribí una carta donde me explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que pasaría si solo fuera un hechizo lo que creaba la ilusión de amarte. Ahora me di cuenta con el pasar de los días que la magia iba disminuyendo y lo que creía creer a desaparecido por completo, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Hoy en la noche leí la carta que me había dejado y comprendí lo que pasaba y no podía marcharme sin antes disculparme por todo.

Trato de entenderte, pero me duele – le respondo desviando mi mirada hacia la nada – te agradezco que vinieras a explicarme.

Él esta indeciso. Quiere irse, pero mi expresión y los sentimientos que emano no lo dejan, él no es malo, solo se dio cuenta de la verdad como yo lo he hecho ahora. Me acerca a sus brazos y me abraza con fuerzas. Yo solo puedo acurrucarme en su pecho mientras trato de reprimir mis lágrimas, pero me es imposible. Poco a poco el tiempo comienza avanzar, pero me es imposible separarme. Él acaricia mi pelo con su mano mientras trata de mirar las flores del lugar, yo de vez en cuando miro su rostro y reprimo mis ganas de acariciarlo, en un momento ya no puedo aguantar y llevo mi mano a su mentón, luego a su mejilla y lo acaricio mientras cierro los ojos tratando de guardar este momento por siempre. Pasa más tiempo, pero me es insuficiente, busco su otra mano y la agarro con fuerza mientras mis dedos se deslizan con suavidad por el dorso de esta.

_**Si fuera solo una ilusión las palabras que mencionaste, yo podría vivir para siempre entre tus brazos, besar tus labios y amarte por siempre. Pero solo es una ilusión. **_

Me detengo de repente, me estoy rasgando más la herida de mi corazón y ya no podrá cicatrizar, se quedara abierta por siempre. Mi mano se detiene y él me mira extrañado, pues, mis sollozos también paran. Me separo de él, sin mirarlo y trato de hablar, pero no puedo.

¿Por favor dime algo? – me susurra, pero yo no puedo hablar. Reprimo un grito y me acurruco nuevamente en sus brazos. Alguna extraña fuerza me atrae a él sin poder evitarlo y me duele saber que nunca más podre estar acurrucada en su pecho. - ¿dime?

Para que decir algo, si ya me dijiste lo que sentías, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya has tomado tu decisión. – le susurro y no hablo mas.

Podría decirle que lo intentáramos, que me arriesgaría por él a pesar de todo, pero se que es imposible, él no podrá amarme y yo no podre olvidarlo. Él se marchara de mi vida y yo quedare perdida para siempre.

Pasa el tiempo y decido que es demasiada la exposición, mi corazón esta a punto de quebrarse y yo a punto de sumergirme en la oscuridad. Me separo de él y me mira con pena por no poder corresponderme, ya que es algo imposible.

Ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí – le susurro sin mirarle.

Te deseo suerte – me dice mientras deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

Mi mano esta unida con la suya, pero me cuesta separarla. Me doy vuelta y esperando que me diga algo, que me de vuelta y me robe un beso, que haga algo inesperado, nada pasa. En un segundo pasan todo eso por mi mente, pero nada. Dejo caer mi mano y mi mundo cae con ella. Comienzo a caminar despacio, con la cabeza gacha, no hacia el castillo sino hacia el bosque, y luego comienzo a correr tratando de creer que si lo hago podre dejar el dolor atrás, pero es mentira.

Se que él se quedo unos minutos en ese lugar, luego se marcho para nunca mas volver y así construir una nueva vida dejando por terminado este asunto. Podía sentir su pena, no porque me amara, sino porque sabia cual era mi destino y no quería que fuera de esa manera, quería lo mejor para mi por lo que vivimos juntos, pero nada mas.

Seguí corriendo por el bosque hasta que no pude aguantar mas y grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas tratando así de liberar el dolor que sentía. Mi cabello cambio a un rojo intenso, mi rostro pálido, mis dedos alargados, mis labios y mis ojos de un negro intenso. El vestido que traía comenzó a despedazarse con las ramas de los arboles, la mascara que llevaba se cayo antes que me diera cuenta. Todo en mi cambio, mis sueños fueron despedazados y mi vida cambiada a una llena de sufrimiento por un amor no correspondido. Podía sentir la intensidad de ese amor, se multiplicaba a cada paso que daba y las lagrimas como comenzaban a quemarme mis mejillas por su peso. Me quedaría una marca.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de mentalizar algún lugar en particular, algún bosque lejos de allí y que me alejara de mi antigua vida, los abrí para encontrarme en un lugar desconocido. Puedo asegurar que las horas que vague fueron eternas. Los arboles me protegían de los rayos del sol, que ahora se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. Me acurruque en una cueva que encontré y decidí que era tiempo de descasar. Ya nada me quedaba, mis amigos los perdí, mi vida, mi amor, todo.

Quizás si hubiera sido humana podría a ver solucionado esto, ahora estaría con luna llorando, luego me reiría de todo y pensaría en mi futuro, total llegaría alguien nuevo a mi vida y todo seriamos felices. Luna me hubiera platicado de su situación con Harry, nos hubiéramos reído como tontas al saber que eso acabaría como algo bueno. Hasta hubiera perdonado a Ron si tuviera la oportunidad, pero nada de eso ocurrirá.

_Hermione, ven con nosotros –_escucho una voz de una mujer en mi cabeza. Mi madre.

Comienzan a aparecer imágenes de uno de los pueblos escondidos en los bosques. Una pequeña casita y a un hombre que debe ser mi padre. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme en el lugar, al abrirlos, una mujer con mis mismas característica, verdaderamente hermosa, con cabezos rojos y negros, ojos violetas y piel con un poco mas de vida, me saluda y me abraza para darme la bienvenida. El hombre que se encuentra a su lado, con cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates y una sonrisa amable también me saluda, pero no se acerca a abrazarme.

Bienvenida hija. – me dice con una sonrisa.

_Ella puede sonreír…_

Hola – les digo. Mi voz suena triste y baja. No digo nada para disculparme.

Siento tanto esto, si hubiéramos actuado antes o quizás evitado que lo vieras una vez mas todo esto no hubiera pasado, disculpa – me dice mi madre.

No hay nada que disculpar, mi destino ya estaba trazado – mi voz suena indiferente, incluso cruel.

Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, te lo prometemos – hablo mi padre. Su voz era dulce y comprensiva. –discúlpame que no te abrace, pero el frio que trasmites es demasiado fuerte.

No hay problema. – le respondo mirando hacia otro lado.

Mi fijo en todo. Hay unas cuantas casas mas, pero con carácter deshabitado, lo verde comenzaba a invadir las paredes y no se escuchaban animales alrededor. Los arboles cubrían el cielo, pero dejaban espacio para iluminar un poco el lugar.

Te hemos arreglado una casa – susurra mi padre. – es la de color azul.

Fijo mi mirada donde apunta mi padre y una pequeña casa, muy hermosa, aparece ante mis ojos.

Gracias – susurro.

Hija, debemos hablar. – me dice mi madre y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada del bosque. Yo la sigo sin muchos ánimos mientras siento la mirada de mi padre en mi espalda.

Me cuenta toda la historia de mi familia, como ocurrió la separación de nosotras y el porque la decisión, me habla sobre como lidiar con la condición, de cómo es posible tener una vida normal, que el tiempo a veces cambia las condiciones de ser banshee y mis posibilidades de volver a ser humana cuando haya aminorado el dolor del amor que siento.

Quizás ahora es muy pronto para que intentes enamorarte, pero nosotras tenemos la capacidad de vivir mas años que los de un humano y cuando…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sabia que era malo lo que me diría – muera el humano del que te has enamorado, tendrás otra posibilidad para volver a ser humana.

Fue un duro golpe para mí y mi corazón comenzó a doler de una manera insoportable. Me acurruque en el suelo y cerré mis ojos para calmar el dolor, pero no ocurría nada.

Perdona hija, pero es mejor saberlo ahora – me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Me acorde de mis amigas y comencé a formar un mensaje en mi mente para ellas. Una despedida.

Mi madre entendió lo que hacia y se retiro del lugar para darme mi espacio.

_Luna, Ginny:_

_Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ustedes, pero la oportunidad no se presento ante mi. Mi trasformación estaba casi completa y solo pude escapar muy lejos para evitar hacer algún daño._

_Ahora estoy con mis padres en Irlanda, me han acogido y me ayudaran a sobrellevar esta condición. Me gustaría pedirles que me despidieran de todos, sobre todo de mis padres adoptivos._

_Draco llego a medianoche, pero solo para disculparse ya que no me amaba. Fue muy tierno y considerado, aunque hubiera preferido que no llegara._

_Las quiero demasiado y algún día cruzaremos nuestros caminos para reencontrarnos._

_Gracias por todo._

_Hermione._

Envío el mensaje con el viento y me levanto una vez más. Mi madre esta de acuerdo que necesito un momento a solas, pues me lo ha dicho mentalmente, y vuelvo a correr, lo mas rápido que puedo, por las espesuras del bosque para tratar de aceptar, de olvidar y censurar mi corazón.

Lo busco por última vez y puedo sentir su corazón latiendo con pena, por mi futuro, pero en parte feliz por su viaje, un viaje que planeo hace mucho tiempo y que realizara ahora que ha pasado todo.

Mis lágrimas vuelven a correr y todo se vuelve borroso en mi camino. Me detengo y observo la tierra y las raíces que sobresalen. Y susurro…

_**Te amare por siempre.**_

Fin.

* * *

Lo siento mucho por el final... pero no me encontraba bien pa escribir un final alegre... y eso lo tenia escrito, pero es mejor que sea triste.. calza con mi historia real...U.U

aunque si me reclaman mucho subire el final alegre y todos felices...ohh ademas debo agregar que onda con todos los demas personajes...

bueno un gusto escribir... sorry por no responder sus comentarios .. pero han sido muy malos los dias..

besos a todos y gracias por leer la historia.

cuidence y nos vemos en otra

Nadia


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Han pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que vi a mi amiga, y me duele saber nada de ella. La he buscado, que eso no deje dudas, pero si ella no quiere ser encontrada dudo que yo pueda hacer algo más. Ahora estoy sentada en una de las bancas de una pequeña placita en el centro, estoy esperando a Harry, mi esposo. Cada vez que recuerdo el momento en que me pidió matrimonio, no puedo dejar de sonreír, ya que fue en la boda de Ginny e Ian. Ellos se habían comprometido y casado hace dos años y todo era risa y felicidad en esos momentos, aunque Ginny, Harry y yo recordáramos a una persona que extrañábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Un conjunto de imágenes golpeo mi mente y no pude dejar de reprimir unas lágrimas, eran del día que la perdimos para siempre. Recuerdo como fui corriendo cuando comencé a escuchar las campanadas que darían las doce, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo y una energía oscura comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Me costo encontrar el pequeño jardín donde ella me había dicho que se iban a reunir y los vi, estaban los dos ahí, pero algo iba mal, ella le daba la espalda a él mientras aun sostenía su mano. Estaba llorando. En un momento salió corriendo y quise seguirla, pero una mano detuvo mi andar, el director estaba ahí, a mi lado, también observando la escena. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo me fije que él no me observaba, seguía observando hacia el pequeño jardín, así que volví a mirar que es lo que ocurría.

Malfoy estaba de pie, con la cabeza gacha y un frío se hizo presente a su alrededor, estaba triste, se podía ver, pero eso no quería decir que la amara.

Tengo que hablar con él – me digo a mi misma en voz baja, pero una voz me detiene.

No creo que sea conveniente, señorita Lovegood – habla el director con seriedad.

Vuelvo a observar a Malfoy, pero este se estaba yendo, quizás para poder olvidar lo ocurrido.

¿Porque no me dejo hablar con él?, señor – le pregunto mientras me giraba para poder obtener una respuesta.

Él se siente culpable de todo esto, no quería que le ocurriera nada a la señorita Granger, no quería causar mas daño a los que lo rodeaban. – Comenzó a hablar – si usted hubiera hablado con él, quizás, no hubiera entendido las razones del porque vino a disculparse y lo hubiera herido mucho mas de lo que el hubiera soportado, quizás sea un Malfoy, pero también es un ser humano con sentimientos, él también comete errores, pero desde hace mucho que intenta enmendarlos.

Me quede en silencio. No sabia que decir ante tal revelación, así que lo único que se ocurrió pregunto salió de mis labios sin meditarlo.

¿Y porque él cambio de esa manera? - le pregunte. Él solo me sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

Él nunca pudo efectuar alguna decisión mientras sus padres vivían, él no quería seguir los pasos de su familia, pero debía mantener permanentemente esa mascara para no levantar sospechas. Cuando sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemort, él se libero de sus amarras y pudo efectuar elecciones – dijo mientras me observaba con sus ojos profundamente – quizás esto no debería decirlo, pero dada la situación, prefiero hacerlo para que lo perdone.

Decirme que…- le pregunte ansiosa.

Él fue la persona que comenzó a ayudar en la batalla final, él le salvo la vida a Hermione cuando le impacto esa maldición tan poderosa que rompió el hechizo de atadura. Quería enmendar su pasado ayudando y quería ayudarla a ella, porque le recordaba a una amiga de la infancia que lo conocía de verdad, y con la cual podía ser el mismo, pero murió de una extraña enfermedad antes que él llegara a Hogwarts. Es difícil explicar del porque el señor Malfoy trato mal a Hermione todo estos años, pero lo que creo es que sentía celos de no poder ser su amigo, pues, tenia que seguir manteniendo su faceta, por eso la trataba mal, para descargarse porque su amiga lo había abandonado.

Creo que mi expresión fue de autentica sorpresa ante todo lo dicho y eso me impacto de sobremanera. No sabía que decir, y una oleada de compasión comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo hacia la persona que se había marchado de ese lugar después que mi amiga.

No culpe al señor Malfoy de todo, la magia de banshee que Hermione transmitía en las noches de Luna nueva fue lo que provoco todo esto. Él la descubrió en ese momento tan crucial y se quedo embobado de su belleza y su poder. Después de todo, solo es un hombre.

Ya no pude decir nada más. El director lo entendió y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para poder consolarme.

No la veremos mas…- susurre.

Quizás algún día sus caminos se vuelvan a cruzar y eso las volverá a reunir de nuevo. – Dijo con una sonrisa – mejor me retiro, pues hay una fiesta y debo vigilar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

Gracias por confiar en mi – le dije y él se perdió en la oscuridad.

Ahora lo entendía todo. El porque vino a disculparse, el porque de su pena, todo. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a golpear mis mejillas.

Después de una horas recibí su mensaje de despedida y fue lo ultimo que supe de ella. Tampoco a Malfoy lo volví a ver, ni siquiera alguna noticia suya, nada.

Darles la noticia a los demás fue difícil, le inventamos muchas mentiras, Dumbledore hablo en nuestra ayuda. Después contarles a sus padres, otro momento demasiado difícil, pero eso nos conecto y de vez en cuando los paso a visitar. Harry sabía la verdad y Ginny igual, aunque no les había contado lo que me había dicho Dumbledore porque era algo que solo me confío a mí. Y así pasaron más de cinco años de luto por mi amiga.

Mire la hora, todavía faltaba cinco minutos para que llegara Harry. Estaba nerviosa, pues hoy sabríamos el sexo del bebe que esperaba. Si, estoy embarazada y estoy emocionadísima.

Levante la cabeza nerviosa y veo una silueta que resalta en el centro e la plaza. Tenia cabello rubio platino, piel pálida y estaba completamente que su mirada era gris. Me levanto de inmediato y corro para detenerlo, quería disculparme con él y sobre todo agradecerle lo bueno que fue con ella en los últimos momentos.

Malfoy – grito y él se detiene. Se gira y me ve sorprendido, quizás por mi barriga o por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

Lovegood – susurra arrastrando las palabras.

Hace mucho tiempo que quería agradecerte por todo lo ocurrido con… ella. – él se sorprende y una mirada de nostalgia aparece en su rostro.

¿Como esta ella? – me pregunta calmadamente y yo solo bajo la mirada.

Después de lo ocurrido, no hemos sabido de ella en mas de cinco años – le respondí.

Todo es mi culpa, no debí… yo no quería – su voz expresaba dolor.

Tranquilo, se que ella esta bien – él me mira confundido, pero luego entiende lo que digo.

Me sorprende verte en ese estado, acaso es de Potter – me pregunta un poco mas calmado.

Si, nos casamos hace dos años y este será nuestro primer hijo – le respondo.

Él me sonríe.

Y tu, has hecho tu vida con alguien – le pregunto, pero baja la mirada.

No – me responde – no he podido estar con nadie, pues no quiero causar daño otra vez.

Sentí pena por él, por su desdicha y su dolor.

Escucho mi nombre a lo lejos y saludo a Harry con una sonrisa. Él llega a mi lado y me besa, luego ve a mi acompañante y lo observa sorprendido.

Malfoy – dice secamente

Potter – le responde.

Luego Malfoy me mira y me susurra: Fue un gusto conversar contigo, Lovegood.

Yo asiento y lo veo marcharse con un frío a su alrededor. Harry estaba confundido, pero le dije que después le explicaría todo lo sucedido. Él asintió y nos pusimos en marcha rumbo al hospital.

Después de una hora de espera, descubrimos al fin que es una niña. Harry me mira y solo me sonríe, sabe lo que pienso, sabe que nombre quiero que tenga mi hija y me apoya en eso. Mi pequeña ahora se mueve mas de costumbre en mi vientre y yo solo sonrió, al parecer esta de acuerdo también con su nuevo nombre.

Falta poco para que te conozcamos – susurro mientras acaricio mi vientre – mi pequeña Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Era de noche cuando decidí que era tiempo de descansar un rato. Después del encuentro con Lovegood, me sentía agotado. Me mire por un momento al espejo y pude observar unas ojeras pronunciadas en mi pálido rostro, mi cabello despeinado y una expresión triste. Había terminado el último trabajo para mi proyecto que presentaría mañana mismo. _

_Me acerco por un momento al balcón, la chimenea iluminaba parte de la estancia, pero necesitaba estar un momento en la oscuridad. Observe el paisaje por un momento, y siento una presencia desconcertante. La busco por el bosque, que esta cerca de mi mansión, y el aire escapa de mis pulmones. En lo oscuro del bosque, hay un par de ojos observándome, los reconozco, pero no me muevo del lugar, sabia que ocurriría, sabia que siempre estaría ahí a pesar de que no me diera cuenta, sabia que volvería. _

_Sonrío, hace mucho que no lo hago con tanta naturalidad, y ella aparece de la nada y se apoya en el barandal de mi balcón, a mi lado. Yo solo la observo y ella se limita a observarme en silencio. El tiempo pasa y vuelvo a sonreír, esta cambiada, demasiado, pero eso no me incomoda. _

_No necesitamos palabras, estarían de más cuando sabemos lo que pensamos los dos. _

_Que ocurre en mi interior, no lo se, todo comienza de nuevo y yo solo me limito a creer que en verdad esta ocurriendo. Ella se acerca a mí, y por primera vez siento que estoy seguro de algo, lo que pensé que no iba a ocurrir esta ocurriendo, una oleada de sentimiento corre por mis venas y la respiración se acelera, ella solo sonríe. Así dejo que la noche solo vigile lo que va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante, solo eso._

* * *

Bueno, como les prometi el epilogo y con un extra agregado.

gracias a todos por sus comentarios... ^^

espero volver a verlos en otra de mis historias..

cuidence muuuucho

Nadia


End file.
